PMD: Adventures of a Lifetime
by ThunderBomb
Summary: An egg left in the hands of a chansey and audino, adpted by a snivy, and then joins an exploration team at the age 14. He finds love, friends, and even saves the world! This truly is the adventure of a lifetime! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In an Eggshell

**Yes, I've started a fanfic about Pokémon. **

**The chapter name will be explained later. Enjoy!**

3rd person POV

A Pikachu is running through the streets of a village on a stormy night. It was carrying a basket and was searching for something. This village was very quiet at night and rarely ever was attacked. On rainy nights like these, the entire village stayed inside. No one risked the trouble of getting that soaked, but this is not a time for telling about the every detail of this village called "Sunshine Bay." This is a time to tell about the Pikachu running through out the town, still on its search. It spotted a basket on the sidewalk next to a building that looked like a chansey. It swapped the baskets as it heard a terrible clap of thunder and an evil laugh. "Oh no," it said, being a male from its voice. "Not you again!" It ran off with the other basket hoping the evil figure wouldn't notice he'd been tricked. A large, black figure stopped at the building to find the person it was chasing. Lightning showed it was a cofagrigus and it went after the Pikachu.

The next morning, at 10 o'clock

* * *

><p>A chansey walked to grab its basket and take it inside to see what had happened to the contents from the previous night's storm. It set it on a table and opened it. When it did, it got a very shocked face as it called out in a female voice, "Audi, you might want to see this!" A female audino walked to the chansey in a happy way with a skip in its step. "Yes, Mrs. Chansey?" she asked to the chansey, but grew a surprised face as well as they stared at a yellow egg with red dots on both sides. "Oh my, we should try to find to whom this egg belongs too! They must miss their egg very much," said Audi, the audino. "No, Audi, they wouldn't have left it here and taken my lunch. They want us to take care of it." Mrs. Chansey said. So they took care of the egg until it hatched two weeks later. The egg was a pichu egg and they decided to let the adoptive parents name the boy. But first they woud raise it a little, about 3 years.<p>

They put up posters for adoption but no one seemed to care or even glance at the boards. So they finally went on a news report that was hosted by a tyrouge named Fisty. During this show they were discussing what they should do, and it just so happens that not but half a mile away a snivy was watching it.

This snivy was wearing a brown bag around its shoulder and was eating its breakfast cereal, flicking through channels to see what was on until it reached the news channel. "Well, we are looking for adopters but none have noticed our posters for it so we came on television." Audi said. The pichu was sitting in Mrs. Chansey's pouch taking a nap lying on its arms to one side. It woke up with squinted eyes, yawned, and fell back asleep on the other side of its arms. The snivy thought that the little guy was adorable. "Well, we would love for anyone to take this bundle of joy. Just come to our adoption and egg hatching house." Mrs. Chansey was saying.

With this the snivy started choking and a serperior rushed in and used its vines to push gently on its stomach until the snivy spit out a wad of food onto the screen where it covered up the pichu. "Are you okay, Flower?" the serperior, who sounded male, said. "Yeah, dad, but look!" the female snivy said, pointing to the television screen with the glob still on it. "All I see is cereal, honey." The father said. Flower rolled her eyes and wiped the glob off the screen. "Oh, you mean the pichu up for adoption?" the serperior said as his daughter nodded with big, watery blue eyes that told the father everything. "I guess you can adopt him, but he's not a pet. He's a living, breathing Pokémon." Flower nodded once more as a huge smile lit up her face.

**Well, there you go. First chapter. Please review to tell me if you want more or if I should stop.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Pokémon.**

**(Sorry if it doesn't look right. This is my first story here.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thunder

**Chapter 2 is here. I don't plan on updating this often all the time.**

**Also, if this story title was already being used, I'm sincerely sorry.**

**Oh, and the pichu won't stay a pichu forever. The summary is misleading.**

"Are you sure about this?" a serperior asked his snivy daughter. "I mean, you are old enough, and you only came to our house to visit for a few days, but a child is a lot more responsibility than anything else you've done, you know."

"Yes, dad I know, but it's so sad seeing the little guy all alone. And I've always wanted to be a parent figure." The snivy replied. "Well, Flower, if you're that sure…" The father started but his daughter ran fast to a chansey shaped building.

Inside the building, less than two minutes later

"Alright then," an audino said to Flower. "Just fill out this form and we'll see if you can adopt him."

Flower took a clipboard with a paper on it and a pencil tied to it with a string. She went to a seat by the door and filled it out. Then she came back to give the paper back to the audino.

"Let me check this out for you…" the audino said as she read:

_Date: __2/5/12_

_First Name:__ Flower_

_Last name: __Sutarja_

_Age: __18 years old_

_Do you have a place to keep the boy/girl safe? __Yes._

_If yes, where? __My house on Sunny Road or my parents' house on Crystal Avenue._

_What do you intend to give the child? __A home, love, care, food, water, and plenty of toys and friends._

"Yep, it all checks out!" the audino said to Flower. "Let me tell Mrs. Chansey so we can get the little boy. Stay right here or maybe sit down to think of a name for him." Flower sat down and started to wonder what her child's name should be.

"_Hmm… It's a male pichu so; it should have a boy name. Something that kids at other places won't make fun of… maybe Thunder? Yeah that sounds good. But what if I call him… well, I can't think of anything else, so… Thunder it is!" _Flower thought to herself. The audino walked back in with a chansey and the pichu sleeping in her arms. "_Oh… so cute when he sleeps." _Flower thought. "Well, he's all yours, Ms. Sutarja." said the chansey.

"Oh, please, call me Flower." Flower said to her as she took the pichu from her arms. She started to whisper into his ear, "Oh, cutie, you're my little bundle now." As she did, the pichu twitched his ear and smiled as he heard her soft, calm voice. "So, did you think of a name for him?" the chansey asked. "Yes, I'm calling him Thunder. Don't you think it's a good name?" Flower answered. "Yes, that is a good name. I think it fits him perfectly." The audino said happily with a smile on her face. Flower walked out of the building and went straight to her house, never taking an eye off of her new child.

**Yeah, I think it's a pretty heartwarming chapter, but you can think what you think. I almost dropped a tear making it, though!**

**Oh yeah, I know you spell it tsutarja, but I just wanted to keep it not exactly the same.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no is mine. It will be when the earth wakes up and punches the sun.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pl-ay?

**Chapter 3 is here, and here are some things I wanna tell you:**

**The summary will be changed to fit the storyline.**

**This is a chapter where Thunder gets a friend.**

**And last but not least, there are **_**way**_** too many girls in the first 3-4 chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Flower's house, 4 minutes after Thunder's adoption

Flower went into her house and set the young pichu named Thunder in a caged in area while he was sleeping. Then she dug through her closet to find a bed or at least a blanket and a pillow. She only had her own bed in her room, but there had been more than one whenever she outgrew the last one, and she kept them all for her own children.

Finally she found a cradle from when she was only a few days old. Next, she set it up and looked again for a blanket and pillow. When she found a blue blanket and an orange pillow, she placed it in the cradle and picked up Thunder to put him in.

He was lying all curled up in a ball, which led Flower to letting out a quiet and long awe. She petted Thunder's ear and went to sit down. While she was petting him, Thunder smiled. Obviously, Thunder liked his new mother.

Flower sat for a few minutes on a couch trying to figure out what else she needed for Thunder. She realized that she needed a bottle, formula, a play-pen, some baby toys, and another blanket to set on her lap for him to lie on. She wrote all this down on a note and decided to hit the

It was eventually decided that Thunder should sleep next to her, so he was put right next to his new mother, the blue blanket still on him and the pillow still under his head. Thunder never cried, whimpered, or even moved like he was uncomfortable that night- he only smiled and slept.

The next morning

Thunder opened his eyes as if he was peeking out of them. He saw his new mom, Flower, sleeping. She was having a dream about Thunder playing with other Pokémon. She was also smiling.

Thunder crawled over the bed to wake Flower up. He gently shook her nose, and she opened her eyes halfway. "Ma-ma?" Thunder asked, tilting his head to the side. Flower smiled and nodded. "Yep, I'm your new mom." She answered the pichu.

Thunder knew what she said and smiled. Then he snuggled up to his mom. Flower just smiled and hugged him.

A few minutes later, Flower was carrying Thunder out the door. As they left out and Thunder saw the light, he got a large smile on his face. Flower looked at him and said, "Well, someone's smiley today!" They walked to a stand that had a sign above it with an engraving that said, "Sunshine Bay Goods."

Next to the stand was a play area for young Pokémon. It had a sand-box, a small slide, and metal horsea and corsola with seats and handles on a spring. Flower set Thunder in the sand-box next to a young oshawott.

The oshawott had a pink bow attached to her right ear and a bracelet on. "Hello," she said with a sweet, cute voice to Thunder. "My name is Blu, wanna play?" The oshawott was only a few months old, but she could still speak. However, a few words she could not say. "Pl-ay?" Thunder said with his head turned and a confused face. "Silly, play games! Like tag!" Blu said with a smile. Thunder was even more confused. He did not know what playing was.

However, Blu was friendly enough to teach Thunder how to play tag. "If I'm it, I try to tag you, like this," she said as she poked him. Thunder laughed because he felt like he was tickled. "And you have to try to not get tagged. It would be the same if you were it, but you'd try to tag me. Whoever was tagged last is it." Blu said. She still a smile on her face. Thunder nodded because he understood Blu. "So, you wanna play?" Blu asked. Thunder nodded as a smile lit up his face. "Okay, you're it!" Blu said. She ran around the playing as Thunder chased her.

Thunder finally caught up to her and poked her lightly. Then he started running. Blu chased him. This kept going on until Flower walked over to the two and smiled. "Come on, Thunder, we got to go home now. It's getting late." She said to him. "Say bye to your friend!" Thunder said "Bye-bye!" as he walked to his mom. A Samurott walked to Blu and said, "Blu, we have to go too, so say bye to the pichu." Blu waved and said with a smile, "See, you Thunder!"

Thunder was tired and happy. When they got home, Flower took out baby formula and a bottle. She set Thunder in the cradle as she went to go make some milk for him. A few minutes later, she came back with a bottle in her hands with milk inside. Thunder took it from her and tipped it up to drink. "Wow, I guess that audino and chansey taught you how to hold your own bottle!" Flower said, watching Thunder drink his bottle. He gave it back to her after he drank for about two minutes. She set it on a table next to a couch.

Thunder curled up into a ball and Flower put a blanket on him. He slept like a baby- well he is a baby.

Flower let out a sigh with a smile. "Looks like you've already got a friend, kiddo. I think you'll be a great friend someday." She said.

As the night grew colder and darker, Flower grew more and more tired, while the outside world was not as silent as she thought. In fact, not twelve minutes from there, something was going on…

**Cliffhanger, yes, and a bad one at that. At least, I think so. This was the longest chapter so far.**

**Well, uh, yeah… anyone have an idea for a character? Submit with the following details:**

**Name, species, background, anything special, and of course, gender.**

**Disclaimer: A chunk of earth flew into the sun, but Pokémon will never be mine, unless the sun fires back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: FAZE!

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 4. Humor starts in this chapter, but also a little violence that's rated K+, although the rated T parts come in next chapter or later.**

**Also, this is the beginning of first-person POV. Yeah!**

**Okay, now, FADE! (Not faze.)**

A few kilometers from Flower's and Thunder's house

A cofagrigus kept using shadow ball on a pikachu. "Mwah- ha- ha- ha- ha! You have no choice, Lightning! Hand over the egg!" he said in a low, dark voice. The Pikachu was hurting badly and moaning. "Well, *moan*, you'll never get him!" the Pikachu said. "Lightning, I've been chasing you for a month or so… what do you have to live for? You can't provide a home for the egg, or even have the time to take care of it!" "Yes, I know… *moan* but I don't have it, see?" the Pikachu, Lightning, said as he opened a basket he was carrying. He tipped it upside-down and a sandwich fell out. The cofagrigus had a surprised look on his face. He quickly grew angry and used a shadow ball again on Lightning. Lightning flew back and hit a cliff.

The ground rumbled and a boulder fell from the top of the cliff. Lightning tried to dodge it, but he didn't need to. The boulder was oddly shaped. It was shaped like a bowl, but that wasn't visible from below. It landed around Lightning and the cofagrigus thought he was dead. Lightning heard him say through the boulder, "Ha, ha, ha… Lightning has been defeated! Mark my words, I will get that egg, or as it may be, pichu!" A few yamask flew up to the cofagrigus. "Master," one said. "Where is the egg?" "Oh it's hiding in my chest… NOT! You stupid minion! Does it look like I have it? Let's leave Lightning to rest… in peace. Come on, FAZE!" he said angrily. Then they all shouted "FAZE!" and went through the cliff.

Lightning was still inside the boulder. He was as quiet as a mouse- well, he is the mouse Pokémon. "_Good. He's gone. Wait, he's gonna try to get the egg! Or pichu, since it should have hatched already."_ He thought to himself. "_But he won't find it… if I find it first! But I've got to get out of here…" _He thought and thought for a while.

He knew a thunderbolt wouldn't do much good… but maybe an iron tail. So he decided to try iron tail. He hit the rock and a large crack appeared right where he hit it. He smiled a little and hit it again, but he was still hurting, so he was even more hurt when he slammed against the floor after each iron tail. He kept hitting and hitting… and kept hurting and hurting. Eventually, he made a hole just large enough for him to go through. He was all banged up, sores, bruises, and a few scratches.

He walked out and saw the sunlight. It was already morning. Then his vision got blurry. His sores and bruises hurt even more. He fell to the ground and saw Pokémon that looked like a pansage, pansear, panpour looking at him when they heard the thud when he hit the ground. They started running towards him as his eyes were closing.

Back at Flower's and Thunder's house (Thunder's POV)

I woke up suddenly from a nightmare about someone trying to hurt mama. I crawled over to her while she was sleeping. I felt scared, and I'm pretty sure my face was showing. "Mama!" I said. That's one of the only words I could say yet. She peeked at me and suddenly got up worriedly. "What's wrong, Thunder?" she asked. "Did you have a nightmare?" I shook my head up and down. "It's okay," she said as she hugged me. I instantly felt better to know mama was okay.

"Nothing's wrong. Do you wanna go to play with the friend you met yesterday?" I shook my head up and down excitedly. Blu was very friendly. She taught me how to play games! Mama set me down on the floor so I could crawl to the door. I did and tried to reach the handle. I couldn't, so I tried to stand up. I failed a few times, but I eventually got up. A jumped up and grabbed the handle after a few tries. I held on to it and turned it. The door popped open and I tried to walk out a few times after I let go of the handle.

I fell a few times, but I did get the hang of walking. Mama ran towards me and smiled, I think because she was proud of me. I set off to the play area where I met Blu, Mama following me all the way.

**So, Lightning the Pikachu, also Thunder's father, fainted in the beginning. But he's okay.**

**Also, thanks to anyone and everyone who reviews, and I'm still accepting characters.**

**And to those who do submit characters, they will appear a few chapter after the one that was last updated.**

**Please review! Here's my policy:**

**No computer, no login, no pants? No problem! Just use a cell phone, Dsi, or 3ds to submit reviews, and use the name "anonymous."**

**For the other problem… TMI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Pokémon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Murder? Murder! Murrrrrrrrrder!

**It's time for the fourth chapter. I'm still writing because not a single person left a mean review or said I should stop.**

**I hope this doesn't **_**murder**_** your eye-sockets. Yes, murder.**

**Also, this chapter talks briefly about murder. But not so much it'll make you feel like you were right next to them. Plus, it's not in the beginning.**

Playground at the store, Thunder's POV still

I walked across the sandbox to Blu. She was building a little castle. I sat next to her and she looked at me with a smile. "Hi, Thunder. Wanna help me with this castle?" she said. I nodded my head, because I couldn't really respond due to the fact I was only two months old. She appeared to be three or four months old, however, she could speak.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Can you talk?" At that question I said, "A tiny bit." I could say only about ten words, none of them being yes, no, or sure. But keep in mind I'm still only two months old. "Oh, I see. You know, I could teach you basic words like 'friend' or 'hungry' so your parents know what you want. Speaking of which… where's your dad?"

Oh, why did it have to be that question? I don't even know anything about my father! And I know that Mama isn't my birth-mom. But I love her just the same. Still, the question brought a tear to my eye. I thought if I was their son, then they wouldn't drop me off as an egg. Thinking about it made more tears come from my eye. I brushed them off and shrugged, but tears came back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blu said. "I didn't know you didn't… No, I'll stop talking about it." Honestly, it wasn't her fault I was sad. It was my fault for thinking too much. I wiped the tears off my face and tried to suck it up. "Do you still want to learn to speak?" Blu asked. I nodded. The only way to learn about my dad is to ask, and I can't ask without being able to speak.

"Okay, try to say 's.'" she said. "Eh-s." I said. "Good, now say 'stand.'" "Sta-and" "Great!" So hours passed, and I learned all the words Blu could say. Now that I could speak, I had to ask…

Stone house, 15 minutes from Thunder 3rd person point of view

A Pikachu lay in a pile of hay and straw. Now, before I continue, you're used to Pokémon sleeping in beds in this story, right? Well don't expect it that often. Flower's parents pampered her, and never settled for below the best. She didn't really care, so she wasn't spoiled. Now, let's go on.

The Pikachu had a black marking on his head the shape of a lightning bolt. That must be why his name is "Lightning." He let out a moan and woke up. Right above him stood three Pokémon. A pansage, a pansear, and a panpour. He was surprised and his whole body twitched. "Who- who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sage, this is Sear, and that's Pour." The pansage said, pointing first to the pansear and then to the panpour. "You know, you where quite banged up. You're lucky we helped you, or you could have died." Sear, the pansear, said. "Well, thanks for that. I must really leave now." Lightning tried to stand up, but when he did, a sickening crack came from his leg. He yelped and fell back onto the straw bed.

"No," said Pour, and she was the only girl… noticeable. A zoroua was hiding behind a crate. But instead of having red-tipped hair and feet, she had blue. And her fur was slightly tinted blue, too. Humans would call her a shiny. She was wearing a watch with a small screen on it. Actually, the watch didn't have any time telling devices in it. "FM, come in." she whispered to her watch. "Yes, PM, give a status update." A zorouark (sorry if it's misspelled) on the screen said. It, too, was a female with blue instead of red. "I'm listening to them. Are you sure I'm at the right place? They're only talking about what could have happened." She replied."Yes, PM. That's the one who broke through a bowl shaped boulder, right?" "Yeah, wait, something else came up! Listen!"

She pointed the watch at the four Pokémon through the crate. "Well, I guess I'll have to stay here or limp. As much as I'd prefer to go, my only child can't see me like this. Plus I'd have no chance against a powerful Pokémon like cofagrigus." Lightning said to himself, but Sage, Sear, and Pour could still hear him. It was not his intention.

"Your only child? A cofagrigus? Sounds like a story worth telling." Pour said. Lightning was angry they heard him, and he was confused why the wanted to know. "Well, nosie little kids, I'll tell you." Lightning said angrily with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I'm on the verge of evolving!" Sage yelled. "Funny, I thought you three evolved through stones." Lightning said. "Plus, I'm telling you a story. So shut up." They all sat down and listened. So did the zoroua and zorouark on the watch-phone.

Flashback Lightning's POV

_I had just received notice from the doctor's office that my mate was pregnant with an egg. I rushed to the doctor as fast as I could. I was thirsty, tired, and sore, but I never stopped running. All that I cared was to make sure my mate was okay. She had shown signs of pregnancy, but I didn't realize them. I ran and ran. I felt happy and scared about a son or daughter. Parenting would take a lot of work._

_Even as an egg, it would still need lots of care. I arrived at the doctor's office and busted through the door. I zoomed past the front desk and into room 12 like the note said. My mate was also a Pikachu, I had dark blue eyes and she had bright red. She sat with a pregnant stomach on a hospital bed. I was lucky I didn't miss my own son or daughter's egg-birth, which was the first of two processes to becoming a baby. I wouldn't care if my child had three arms or one ear; I'd love them as much as I could._

_I sat with my mate in the doctor's office for a few months and she said that the egg was coming. "Doctor!" I yelled. "Don't worry, Ruby, It'll be okay. Doctor, please, come quick!" I held her hand as she gave an egg to the world. We took care of the egg for about three months._

_A week later, we had a brake-in when we took the egg out to try on a strap thing that holds the egg in a basket. We were getting worried about the egg's safety. Another month passed and we were sitting on a couch while my mate, Ruby, was knitting pajamas or something for the baby. A few minutes later, yamask flew in through the window and tried to get the egg, but I kept using attacks to make them stop. After a few thunderbolts, they were paralyzed._

"_Lightning," Ruby said in a sad and worried way. "I'm afraid we can't have the egg. We need someone else to take care of it… *weep* Find someone who can take care of it that will protect it." She started crying. I dropped a few tears myself before I knew she was right. "Why would anyone want to take our egg?" I asked to myself. Boy did I find out. I took the egg outside. It was raining. I decided to stop by my friend's house for one last visit as it might take days before I could come back. My friend was a jolteon. I entered his house to find a cold, lifeless body on the floor. It was a jolteon's, yes, but it didn't feel like my buddy's._

"_Hello," a deep, dark voice said. "Lightning. Hand over the egg." A cofagrigus appeared. "No, I will never! Wait a second… you're the one who sent those yamask, aren't you? Why do you want my egg?" "Because the fate of the world lies in their hands. Give me the egg and everything will turn out fine!" I ran out of the house and he followed me. I left the large bustling city of Penn to a forest, running as hard as I could._

_I made stops at the most urgent of times, and only at places I thought was safe from the cofagrigus. Eventually, I found the town of Sunshine Bay. At the last rest stop, I put the egg in a basket to shield it from the rain that grew harder as I went on. I ran and ran. I finally found a chansey shaped building. I thought a daycare was the perfect place for me to trust my egg to. I even found a way to trick the cofagrigus. I swapped my basket for a picnic basket. I heard laughing and said, "Oh, no, not you again!" I ran off, leaving behind my only offspring. "Goodbye, child, may I see you some time in the future." I dropped a tear and ran even faster._

Present time in the stone building 3rd person POV

"So that's the tale." Lightning said. "I met up with him by a cliff and he banged me up pretty badly, then you found me." "Wait, he killed your friend?" Sage asked. "It seemed like it, but like I said, it didn't feel like my friend's body. But yeah, murder." "Murder?" Sage asked. "Murder!" shouted Sear. "Murrrrrrrrrder!" Pour yelled. "Don't worry, bro. we'll help you! You have to protect you kid, and we know that!" Sage said to Lightning.

**Okay, officially longer than all the other chapters. We learned a little bit about Thunder's past, along with meeting 2 new characters, a zoroua who was called PM and a zorouark who was called FM. But those aren't their real names.**

**As for the topic on the character that was submitted, of course they'll appear. Expect him in chapter 9 or 10, kay?**

**Sorry this is late! I'll upload the next chapter today, too.**

**Disclaimer: Iway on'tday ownway okémonpay. (Pig Latin hint: take away ways and ays and add the last letter to the beginning except on words that start with a vowel.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Collide- iscope

**Yeah… I did this ahead of time. Not really much to say except please review! **

**Thanks to everyone who already reviewed.**

2 days after last chapter's date in the stone building 3rd person POV

Lightning lay on a hay pile while Sage, Sear, and Pour made him soup. He thought about how they could make soup with only a pot, seasoning, and a few spices. He snapped his fingers. He knew how. It actually was only a three-step process.

First, Sage would put ingredients and bits of his healing leaves into the pot. Second, Pour would fill it with water. And third, Sear would cook the food with fire. It sounded pretty primitive to Lightning, but he was just glad he was alive still. He took quite a beating from the cofagrigus. He wondered if the villainous Pokémon found his child yet. It was a dreadful thought, but he was still determined to find his son or daughter- and if you remember from all the other chapters, it's his son.

The trio walked back in and gave Lightning the soup. "Enjoy!" Sage said. "Bon appetite!" Pour said. "Thanks, guys." Lightning said. "You know, Lightning, after you're done with that, you could probably stand up again. Maybe find your child, you know." Sear said. He did just that. He walked out of the building, his wounds and scratches taken care of.

He looked around for any pichu. He thought it would be easy to spot one, since Sunshine Bay barely had any electric types. He also looked for a signature black lightning bolt birthmark on their forheads, which was on Thunder, but it wasn't mentioned. He found one who fit the bill. Even more like Lightning, it had dark blue eyes.

Of course, it was Thunder. He was playing with Blu the oshawott. He had learned to speak, and Flower, his adoptive mom, was proud of that. She was proud of him for many things, like when he learned to walk, jump, and play tag. Lightning was sure this was his child. It made perfect sense.

He had his birthmark, his eye color, and was smart. He had a few traits of his mother's side. He was playful, sometimes funny, and loving. He was the perfect picture of the two Pikachu mixed into one pichu.

He walked up to Flower, who was standing close to Thunder. "Mrs," he said. "Is that your son?" "Yeah, and you are?" she replied. "I'm Lightning. And I think I know a little more than you about your son." "But, how? He's my son." "Yes, but not biologically." "True… wait, would that mean you're his _real _father?" "Yes, that is true."

Thunder and Blu were listening to the two as Lightning told the exact same story he told the trio back at the building. The zoroua from the building walked up to the pichu and oshawott. Thunder was surprised that his real father came back. But he thought wrong. He thought he came back to take him home. He also thought of many ways that he could have been lost. One thing he thought was correct, however.

He thought they missed him very much while he was away. They missed him more than anything in the world. They were his parents. It was what all parents would feel. They felt sad, sadder than anyone thought. Especially Ruby, the mother. She cried everyday since the day he had to leave.

"Hey kids," the zoroua said to them. "Don't pay attention to them. Especially you, Thunder. They both love you as much as they can. You'll need to leave them soon, though." "H-how soon?" Thunder asked. "Ten years from now, kiddo. Trust me, I know. You'll have to take Blu, too. You both have the fate of the world, no, universe, in your hands. Just wait ten years and you'll see. Otherwise, just live your normal life." She said to them. "One question, whoever you are," Blu asked. "How do you know our names?" "You'll find out soon enough. Now I must leave." She replied as she left the scene.

"Hey, Thunder," Flower said. "Come here." Thunder got up and walked to his mom. "Yeah, mama?" he asked. "I'd like you to meet your real dad, Lightning." She said. "H-h-hi… you really are my dad?" he asked. He was so curious at that moment. He wanted to know who he was. "Yeah, Thunder. I'm sorry I missed so much of your life already. It was only for your safety." Lightning replied. Thunder's eyes grew watery and tears came out. He smiled and hugged his father. "I knew I'd meet you!" he shouted. Lightning hugged back.

"Son, I'm sincerely sorry, but I can't take you home. You need to stay safe here." Lightning said. "But, but, but…" Thunder said as he started crying and his smiled went away. "Son, be good and listen to your *gulp* mom. Remember, me and your real mom will love you always." Lightning said. He himself was on the verge of crying.

"Here, I'll take a picture so I can remember you." Lightning said as he pulled out a camera. Thunder wiped off his tears and tried to smile. The picture was taken. Thunder resumed crying as his dad left him. Lightning cried, too, as he left his only son behind- again. But it wasn't the last time he'd see him.

So for ten years, Thunder and Blu met up and played, Flower took care of Thunder, and everyone was happy.

**Well, time period skip. Get ready for a little bit of love in the next chapter!**

**Also, Thunder forgot about his dad after a few years. But he always knew he had more than Flower that loved him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, which makes me sad. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Exploration is not the same as vacation

**Sorry I didn't upload chapter 5 at the right time, I was busy playing my new Pokémon Black game. I already had and beat White, so I got a new one. But Black.**

**And thank you to people who review and especially when they help me write better.**

**Let's get this story a- roll'n!**

Flower's and Thunder's house, 10 yrs. After last chapter, Thunder's POV

I sat on my bed, in my room. Ever since I was five, I got my own bedroom. It used to be a guest room. Why? I have no idea. We never even had guests. Mom used to be a snivy, too. But now, she's a servine. Oh, I wish I could just evolve already! I'm ten years old and still a pichu. Sucks. I feel stronger everyday, so maybe I'm close to evolving…

The next morning

I yawned and sat up. I patted down on my hair to see how messed up it was. Then I slid my hands to my ears. Wait… They feel weird! These can't be my ears, could it? But they were attached to my head, so they had to be! I felt my tail and… It was lightning shaped! But that would have to mean… "Woo- hoo!" I shouted. I was happy. I was finally a Pikachu! And I had just been thinking about last night! Just wait until I get to the park!

The park

I met up with Blu right in front of the park. She didn't recognize me, so she ignored me. When I said her name, she looked at me confusedly.

"Who are you? Wait… Thunder! It's you! You're a Pikachu now!" she said.

"Yep, check out my tail!" I said as I waved my tail at her.

"Wow, and just a few days before your birthday!" she replied. Huh, I forgot about my birthday. It was only two days until I was eleven.

Later, I showed off my mad skills by hanging upside down on the mankey- bars with my tail wrapped around the bar. It was easier now, because my tail wasn't just two black sticks. Although, I did do it many times before. Blu sat on the top of the mankey-bars.

"So Thunder, what do you want for your birthday?" Blu asked.

"I already checked out with my mom. I'm gonna be part of an exploration team. But first I'll have to check with my friend if she can come, too." I answered.

"Wow! An exploration team! That sounds cool! You're going to have fun!" she replied.

"Blu, it's not a vacation team. It's an exploration team. I probably won't have as much fun as you think."

"Don't be boring!" she said and slapped my leg, making me jump and fall off. I smacked against the ground hard, but I only got a small bruise.

"Wait, who's this buddy?" she asked, seeming not that worried about my face.

"She's a real nice oshawott with blue eyes and a weird way of saying that you're her friend." I answered.

"Oh, well, she seems nice. What's her name?" she said. It sounded like she was a little bit jealous, meaning she didn't know I was talking about her.

"Blu! It's you! How did you not know that, I mean, seriously, who else is my friend?" I said. She looked around at all the other Pokémon.

"Well, I guess I could… Wait, did you just ask if I could be in an exploration team with you?"

"Uh… yeah?" I said.

"Yes! I mean uh…" she replied.

"Blu, it doesn't matter. You're just being you. I mean, seriously."

"You say seriously too much."

"Seriously? How often do I say serious? Be serious." We both laughed and Blu fell off the mankey- bars. I ran over and caught her.

"Seriously, thanks." she said. We both laughed some more. We were being seriously stupid.

Midnight that night

I woke up after a weird dream about Blu. I let out a sigh.

_What's up with my feelings lately? First it was about evolving; now it was about Blu. She's just my best friend, right? Well, it's my decision. She is pretty nice, though. _

Then it struck me. A weird thought, but it was very pleasing to think about for some reason. _I love Blu! Wait, why am I a little happy? Strange… I wonder how Blu feels._

Blu's bedroom, two houses from Thunder Blu's POV

I never stayed up this late, but now I did. I was thinking about Thunder and forming an exploration team. The thought of Thunder was making me happy for some odd reason. I looked out my window that was carved into the house up at the stars. I swear I saw a constellation shaped like Thunder.

_Wait, I looked at the sky to get rid of the thought of Thunder. Thunder. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Wait, mom says that when a girl can't stop thinking of a boy, she… No. That couldn't be it. I couldn't like Thunder, could I? I mean, I can't like him because I'm a water type and he's an electric type. _I sighed.

_There's no use in denying. It's my own mind. I can't lie to my own mind, now can I? Well, Thunder probably doesn't take me the same way. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship._

**Finally, I told you they like each other, but the other doesn't know! Weird romance.**

**Also, I need a name for PM, the zoroua. It needs to start with an M, please.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Own Pokémon? Never!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Team… something

**So uh…. Yeah… um… The reason I don't mention people's names is because I feel like it's unessacary, plus what if I spell it wrong?**

**Eh.**

Thunder's Birthday, His POV

Every time I grew a year older, I always had friends over, and maybe sometimes my mom's relatives, like today I've got a half-cousin over. He's a scraggy named C.L. I have no idea what it stands for, though.

But of course, Blu's over. I still feel a little weird. I bet we both have a different perspective on each other…

Anyways, I saw her talking to C.L. At first I thought it was nothing, but then I saw him head-butt the wall and she fell out laughing. For some strange reason, I got angry and stomped over there.

Wait, what? I was angry but why? All he did was hit his head on the wall. It probably would have given him a concussion if it was _actual _solid stone, but it was just some kind of dirt or something. I immediately calmed down. It actually was kinda funny. I mean, a guy I was just mad at hurt himself.

Maybe Blu didn't like him, either. So I pushed what was left of the anger to the bottom back corner of my mind. I walked over to her, but half-way there, a gothita hit me.

"Hi, Thunder…" she said in an awkward voice, as if she was jealous or something. Weird… Eh, I'll push the thought I just had right next to my anger. But still, there was something odd about this gothita girl…

Wait! Who the heck is she? And who freakin' let her in? Even more, who invited her? Oh… my… god… An even BIGGER question is: HOW IN THE WORLD DOES SHE KNOW WHO I AM?

I just let it slide. I decided to ask her who she is.

"My name is G. Nice name, right?" she said sarcastically. "Still, though, who is the oshawott-girl?"

"That's Blu, my best friend. She's nice, and plus, she doesn't show up to people's birthdays _uninvited. _Seriously though, who invited you?" I said, normal at first but then I got a little angry.

"Oh, Blu… Um, I thought you invited me. Here's my invitation, if you wanna see it…" she said, handing me a poster that looked like it was folded many times.

It said I was having a birthday party, she was invited, and that she should come at two.

"Well, I guess I must've given it to you, so enjoy… Why are you looking at me like that?" I said.

She was staring at me with huge, wide eyes, which would've sent even another of her species running around yelling something like, "HOLY CRAP!" In fact, I almost did. But every inch I made, she crept closer as a counter.

I must've snapped, because I didn't remember what happened next. I woke up on the floor, no one but Blu and C.L. staring at me. Actually, no one else was there. Not even the crazy G girl.

"Where… where is everybody? The party wasn't over…" I said confusedly.

"Come on, Thunder. Only about ten people even showed up. Plus, they said that _their _invitations said to leave at four. Weirdly, mine said I could stay as long as I wanted. I don't think C.L. here was even invited… I guess he just showed up." Blu said in her usual, soothing voice.

"Yeah, cuz, I was just bored. It seemed like there was tons of racket, so I came to uh… investigate." C.L. said.

Normally, C.L. didn't get on my nerves much. He was usually just sitting next to a punch bowl or the chips whenever he came to my parties, and he only showed up to three or four of them.

He wasn't usually trying to do anything to mess with my life, either, except for one Halloween when he dressed up like a gastly. It was really convincing, and he knew it. He jumped out of the bushes tons of times and scared me, until I finally lost it and used electro ball. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well, at least I still have two guests. What happened, anyways?" I asked. I was really confused why I blacked out.

"The gothita, G, was it? Well, G apparently got on your nerves, and if I know you right, that wasn't a good idea. She chased you throughout the house, until you finally hit her with iron tail. She shut right up, but that wasn't the end of it. She was a psychic type, so you could imagine she put you to sleep and made you forget. But still, how would that even work? I mean it was a heck of a show for us… Unforgettable, actually." Blu said.

I knew what she meant. Psychic types do that stuff. I should've guessed.

"Well then, I guess we can sue, right?" I asked stupidly.

"Dude, not if you attacked first." C.L. said. He obviously didn't know I was joking. Which made it all the more fun to mess with him.

I got up and walked over to the punch bowl. Wait, the party continued without me? They were real lousy guests.

"Hey, C.L., want some punch?" I asked. I scooped some with a large spoon and put it in a cup.

"Sure, cuz. Just assure me that there's not to much sugar, kay?" He said. Again, tricking him was so fun.

I drunk the punch, ran over to C.L., and punched his arm.

"Again? Should really have seen it coming this time." He said.

Thunder' house, next morning, his POV

"Yaaaaawn. Man, it's already nine. I better go get Blu if I still want to hold my appointment with the guild master at the guild down the street." I said to myself. I walked out the door and into the kitchen. I poured some cereal in a bowl and took out some moo-moo milk. After eating my cereal, I went to my mom's room and told her I was going to go to the guild.

I grabbed a brown bag that Mom used to wear. It had oran berries, cheri berries, pecha berries, you name the berry, it had three of each. I strapped it around my shoulder and rushed out the door. I walked two houses down the block and knocked on the door. Blu's mom, a samurott, answered the door.

"Hello, Ma'am. Is Blu home?" I asked.

"Hello, Thunder, let me just get Blu, okay?" she responded.

She yelled for Blu and said a word that made me feel weird. The word she said was "guy-friend," which made me think. It was awfully close to boy-friend, but not quite.

Blu rushed to her mom and said, "Mom, I told you not to call him that!"

"Hey, Blu, you don't have any second thoughts on this exploration team thing, right?" I asked. I was really hoping to go to it, but if it wasn't Blu to be my partner, then I wouldn't do it at all.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well then, we should get going, right?" she answered.

I was full of happiness at that time. We walked together to a big building shaped like a ball, but had dirt ramp things on the bottom. Plus it was just brown dirt stones.

"Well, there it is. Shall we?" I said as we got to the front door. I opened the door and Blu walked in.

I walked in after her. It was huge, with fountains and Pokémon everywhere. The guild master here was a lucario.

He walked up to us and said, "Yes, Thunder. I believe we made an appointment last week. And this must be Miss Blu, your partner."

"Yep, guild master, we're ready to join the guild." I said.

"Well, what's your team name?" he asked.

"Uh… Team something." I said jokingly. Blu wacked me in the head.

"Really? Come on, Thunder, be serious. What should we be called? Something original, like Team Crash." she said.

"Team Crash? It sounds like we'd crash or something. How 'bout Team White?" I said.

"Sorry, that name's taken. But you could be Team Black." The guild master said.

"Sure, why not?" I said. Blu and I both agreed to that name.

And thus, we were Team Black.

**Long chapters. Yes, they will be around for a long time.**

**Sorry I had to update twice in one day again. You can just say I'm too lazy to do anything lately.**

**Now accepting teams! Just submit a character and add this:  
>Team: or Team they want to join:<strong>

**Of course, still looking for more characters… Spots are always open!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon. :,(**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Destruction

**I will now accept Pokémon to join Lightning in his quest- thing. Also, a new story will emerge soon…**

**Excellent. (Taps fingers together like Mr. Burns on the Simpsons.)**

Stone Building, A few hundred kilometers from Sunshine Bay, 3rd person POV

A Pikachu was thrown into a cage, and then the cage was locked by a yamask. Blood marked the pikachu's face, body, and hands. He's known in this story as Lightning.

"You'll never find out our plan!" the yamask said.

""What plan?" Lightning asked.

"The plan of the destruction of this world!"

"Oh, that plan. I already knew about that."

"Really? You knew the master wants everyone to go to the world he controls?"

"Not until just now, stupid grunt!"

"You tricky little…"

The yamask shot a ball of dark energy towards Lightning. Though merely a grunt, he had a decent amount of strength. That meant the non- grunts would be strong.

Lightning yelped as his gut was hit with the attack. He squinted in pain before he felt blood drip from his palm.

He was badly hurt, and just got hurt ever more when any attack hit him. Even a water- type.

"Now, you'll get one meal a day of who knows what stuffed into a baggy. You're lucky we only put food in it. Or, at least, if the cook doesn't lie. But he's got nothin' to live for." The yamask said.

The grunt left the room and entered a hallway.

Lightning coughed. His saliva was a mixture of spit and blood. He was hurting more. He felt like he was dying. But he wasn't. He was suffering the torture of almost being dead.

"Oh, Arceus, just kill me now and help my son." He said.

He coughed up more blood and felt a chill. Luckily, there was a blanket in the corner. If it hadn't been there, he could've died. Arceus had decided to spare his life. Thankful- no, grateful- he was.

The night was colder than ever, especially to someone as banged up as Lightning. It was mid-summer, but to Lightning it felt like midnight in winter.

He still survived, however, and when he awoke, he found a plastic baggy with slop in it. _You're lucky we only put food in it. Or, at least, if the cook doesn't lie. _The words ran through his head. But he ate it anyways, keeping his nose plugged so he didn't taste it.

For three days he was sitting in the cell, lonely, cold, and feeling dead. He healed, yes, but very slowly. On the fourth night, he decided he felt well enough to come up with a plan.

His plan was, next time they gave him food, throw it at the yamask. Then he use lightning bolt make the yamask fall. He'd then drag the yamask over to him and steal the keys, unlock his cage, and sneak out the doors. Of course, he'd do a classic move and lock the yamask in the cell.

His plan worked perfectly. He had escaped the stone prison. He was sure no one noticed him until he was in the clear, and they didn't.

He ran into a forest and went deep into it. He jumped on a small tree, then a bigger tree's branch and climbed up. He was in the clear zone. Now he just had to make it to Blissful Harbor, the nearest town. For this, he'd have to go through the forest, take the right path, and then go through a long field of thorn bushes.

But someone was watching. A jolteon. He wasn't evil, but was well known by both Lightning and the cofagrigus clan.

"Lightning, you can help save the world! All you need, according to my visions, is your son and his friend." he said to himself.

_**To be continued…**_

**I thought I'd throw that in last- moment. Make more uh… how you say (in a French accent) "dramatic!"**

**So yeah, as above, you can now submit Pokémon to join Lightning. Although not in the jolteon's visions, everyone is vital to the storyline! See you in the reviews!**

**(P.S. I'm sorry this is late at night! I had to junk a car.)**

**(P.S.S. Also, sorry about the week- skip. I had business.)**

**(P.S.S.S. I don't own Pokémon! [This also counts as the disclaimer])**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Guide of the guild

**Just as I promised, ****blacksterops1025's Francis (And the team) appear in this chapter. I hope I get their personalities right. I hope you're okay with them guiding Team Black (Thunder and Blu).**

**Oh, and please give me info on the others. **

**I'm sorry this is sooo late! I'll do a triple update just because I was gone so long!**

The guild, two minutes after Team Black (^) is done with the registration Thunder's POV

The guild master searched for someone to guide us through the guild or something.

"Ah, Team Angeles. Come here, please!" he said.

Two snivys, a Pikachu, and a buizel ran over to us. One snivy had a purple and yellow headband on.

"Yes, guild master?" the buizel said. He was male telling by his voice.

"Please show these two, Team Black, around the guild. I will appreciate it." The guild master said.

"Yes, sir! Come on, you two." The buizel said.

On the way there, I asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, I'm Francis the snivy, that's Francis the buizel, she's Suyspa the Pikachu, and that's Kat the snivy." The snivy with a purple and yellow headband said. "And we form Team Angeles!"

"Well, nice to meet you, Team Angeles!" Blu said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too! But, you didn't give us _your _names." Suyspa, the Pikachu, said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Thunder and this is Blu." I said. "Well, we'd best get going!"

So Team Angeles showed us around the guild. They showed me and Blu the training room, where teams train, obviously, the cafeteria, where everyone gets lunch, and the notice boards. There were three, Outlaw notice board, Quest notice board, and Missing Pokémon notice board. We stopped our guide at the sleeping chambers.

"…And here are the sleeping chambers. Every team gets one chamber, and some of them are roomy, and I mean _roomy!_" Francis the snivy said.

"Wait, wait, wait. They sleep in the same room? I- I didn't know that…" I said.

I was blushing, I think, but it was covered up by my cheeks.

"Yeah, is that a problem? It's just a room." Francis, the buizel, said.

"N-no, it's no problem…" I said.

"Thunder, are you okay?" Blu asked me.

Truth is, I felt happy.

"Ye-yeah, I'm okay." I answered.

"So, any questions?" Kat asked.

"No, none at all! Right, Thunder?" Blu said.

Obviously I wasn't supposed to answer, so I didn't and just nodded.

"Well, we'll see you two later!" Francis the snivy said as Team Angeles left.

So now I sleep in the same room as Blu. How could this place get any better?

"Well then, Thunder, why don't we go look at the notice boards?" Blu asked.

"Why not?" I said.

We walked back to where Team Angeles showed us the notice boards, and then looked at the quests.

"Hey, why don't we go help Mrs. Chansey? She's got a quest on the board…" Blu said.

I looked at the note, and here's what it said:

_Subject: My Bag!_

_Requester: Mrs. Chansey_

_Quest: Help! My Bag was lost in a dungeon while I was trying to find food for the baby Pokémon!_

_Dungeon: Puddle Cave, 3__rd__ FL_

_Reward: 300 Poké and ?_

"What's a dungeon?" Blu asked innocently.

"Really? You don't know what a dungeon is? A dungeon is like a cave or something with up to 103 floors to go though, and someone could lose something easily." I said.

"Oh, well then, lets go!"

So we headed towards a dungeon called Puddle Cave. I heard it only has five floors, so it shouldn't be hard.

Later, after going through Puddle cave and finding Mrs. Chansey's Bag

Okay, whoever told me that it was five floors was _way _off. I mean, it had, wait for it, _50 _floors! And since we were new, the guild master didn't give us any explorer badges yet, so we had to go through the whole thing! At least we grew a few levels…

"Thank you so much for finding my bag!" Mrs. Chansey said.

"No problem, Mrs. Chansey!" Blu said with her innocent voice.

"Pfft. That's not what you said when we were done with the dungeon." I whispered to her.

She wacked me in the back of the head as Mrs. Chansey watched confusedly.

"Anyways, here is the reward money. 300 Poké, as promised. Also, here's the surprise reward." Mrs. Chansey said, handing us 300 Poké and… and… an _**EGG**_!

**Again, sorry this is late and also sorry it's so short. And yes, they get an egg. Don't worry, they won't keep it forever, just until it's old enough to go out on it's own.**

**I stayed up all night yesterday playing a video game with my brother. I am, how most people would say, a nerd. No, I'm the nerd of the nerds! Mwahahahaha!**

**You know what I'm gonna do now? As my brother would say, I'm gonna go tell this to my cactus! (Anyone who guesses what game I based the saying off of gets an imaginary video game!)**

**Disclaimer: **No es propietario de Pokémon. (¡Sí, español!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Yells Are Common XD

**I am soooooo sorry that this chapter is long over due. Lots a…. lots a stuff goin' on… Just think of it as season two or something.**

**Anyways, I haven't checked my account since, who knows, so I'll do that.**

**Also, I update as often as I can now, so please don't be mad!**

**Did any one find out what game that quote was based off of? If so, you get an imaginary video game! Anyone who tries gets an imaginary pineapple. Don't like it? WHO CARES? JK.**

The guild, two minutes after what just happened, TPOV

"Okay, okay, what? You just gave us an EGG." I said.

I had good reason to say that, I stood there holding an egg the size of my head. I mean, what would you do?

"Yes, the nursery doesn't have enough room. You two seem trustworthy enough for us to give you this." Mrs. Chansey said.

"What's in the egg?" Blu asked.

"Me and Audi saw a Flareon drop it off, but we didn't do anything. So maybe, we think, it's an eevee." Mrs. Chansey said.

"Ohhhhhh… Eevees are so cute!" Blu said, her eyes growing bigger.

I admit, eevees are kinda cute… But to raise one?

"Yeah, so I'd enjoy the three months it's a baby." Mrs. Chansey said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Each Pokémon species has their own aging period, and an eevee ages one year each month." Mrs. Chansey answered.

" Ohhh… Okay then." I said.

She said bye and we did, too. But now we've got an EGG. That's kinda surprising, especially since me and Blu are both only eleven! It's not that I don't want it, because I definitely do, and trust me, I couldn't want it more.

"Ohhh, Thunder, isn't it great?" Blu said to me.

"Something told me that's what you'd say er… ask, I guess."

"I bet it'll be so cute, Thunder! And we get to take care of it! Isn't that the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Yeah, sure, but where is it gonna sleep?"

"You could hold it while you sleep, 'cause I tend to roll around in my sleep."

"Speaking of sleeping, it's getting pretty late. Why don't we get to bed?"

"Sure, I'm way beat."

So we went into the room at the end of a long hall of rooms with a plate on it that said "Team Black" in italics. There were four hammocks; two on each side of the room, like bunk-hammocks, I guess. Each hammock was tied to sticks sticking out of the clay wall. It was kinda roomy, I guess.

"So, are we gonna sleep in the same bunk or…" I asked.

"Oh, sure. You can be on the top."

"One question. How do I get up there?"

We both were puzzled until we spotted a ladder on the wall. We picked it up and dragged it towards the bunks. I climbed to the top, with the egg in my hands, and laid down. I placed the egg on my stomach and fell to sleep rather quickly.

My dream was the weirdest one I've ever had, and I've got some weird ones.

_Thunder… Thunder….. THUNDER!_

"_What?"_

_Finally you answered. What you've got it something that can save the world._

"_You mean the eevee? I don't know, but I think I'll call it Herman."_

_Herman? What? No, not the egg! Why would you even name it Herman? _

"_Well…"_

_It was a rhetorical question! Plus that's not the point!_

"_So it's not the egg… So it must be Blu, right?"_

_No! You're not listening, are you?_

"_Yeah I…"_

_Again, it was RHETORICAL!_

"_Oh… Then what DO I have?"_

_You have the will power, smarts, humor, and skills of a true hero… So, as the prophecy is told, you ARE a hero. But not the last, no. As long as there is justice; there will be crimes, so yeah._

"_Okay, first, can you PLEASE stop asking rhetorical questions? And second, what do you mean HERO?"_

_Sorry, my time with you is up. Now you just have to wake up… Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!_

"THUNDER! WAKE UP! YOU LAZY LITTLE PIKACHU!"

"Wh-what? Why did you yell like that, Blu?"

"You were out like a rock!"

"A geodude?"

"No, a real rock."

"Okay. Did you even think about what the egg heard and if he/ she/ it has a headache?"

"I put earmuffs on it."

"What?"

I looked down to the egg on my stomach. True, it was wearing earmuffs.

"Where did you… You know what? I think I'd rather not know."

"Okay. Come on, Thunder, we gotta do some exploring!"

"We don't just explore, you know. We mostly help people. Lets check the Notice boards."

And we did just that.

**I think the part in Thunder's dream is especially funny. And then the ending, too.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna have to cut the next two chapters to about 750-800 words. Okay?**

**Everyone just sit back and enjoy the mental pictures that I give you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, do you think I'd be sitting at home, on my computer, typing a fake story? No, I think not.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Narf

**Hey, hey, hey! It's time to put on a play! Okay, no play, just a story.**

**What am I doing? Typing, duh!**

**Sorry if anyone thinks that TPOV isn't simplified enough and people don't know what it is. I'm pretty sure you got it, though. (Thunder's Point of View) From now on, I'll only put the changing POV thing only if the view changes, so this chapter is just gonna be Thunder in the beginning, not in the middle, but then again at the end.**

**Okay, okay, I've revealed to much now, so go read it, people!**

Notice boards in the main hall (Sorry that wasn't mentioned)

We went to the Missing Pokémon Notice Boards to see who was lost or Pokémon- napped.

"Hey Blu, who's on there?" I asked. She was standing right in my view. Sometimes it annoys me so much.

"Thunder, you won't believe this." she said.

"Believe wha-" I started saying, but Blu moved out of the way and showed me the board.

I _couldn't_ believe it. Here's what it said:

_Subject: My daughter is missing!_

_Requester: Mr. Sutarja_

_The lost or Pokémon- napped Pokémon: Flower Sutarja_

_Last seen: Going into Mysterious Mountain_

_Notes: Please save my daughter! She walked into the cave saying that she'd be back in one day, but it's been longer! I'm worried!_

"Th-that's my grandpa who wrote that! MY MOM IS MISSING!" I yelled, but more of loud talk.

"Calm down, Thunder! We'll go find her!"

"What about the egg?"

"Team Angeles agreed to watch it for us. Come on, lets go find your mom!"

I was scared and worried. Wouldn't you be? My mom went missing!

So we hurriedly ran into Mysterious Mountain, searching for my mom. I was determined to find her, even if I had to go to the peak and back!

Cave at the Peak, 3rd person POV

Flower, now a servine, was tied up to a big rock. A few yamask surrounded her.

"Okay, you have three more chances to tell us where Thunder is!" a girl voiced yamask said.

"No, I will never! His dad told me about you eleven years ago, so I've never stopped protecting him!" Flower said.

"Well, then you leave us no choice." The girl yamask said.

She launched a ball of dark energy at Flower, but she countered it with a vine whip. Then she used leaf tornado and cut lose of all the ropes. She used vine whip again, hitting all the yamask at once. All of them were hurt and bleeding, but still standing, so they all used the same move the first one did, but she countered all of them again! Then she used a leaf tornado, sending them all flying out of the cave and down the side of the mountain.

Out of nowhere, she heard clapping, but weird clapping. Like two claps at once. Then she felt a dark force hold her down so she couldn't do anything.

"Well played, little servine!" a cofagrigus said, floating through the ceiling of the cave. He let out a loud evil laugh, and then he coughed at the end.

"Defeating all of my grunts and my number one soldier. That's some power you have. Put it to good use, and everyone will be happy, I promise." he said.

He was holding one hand out for Flower to shake it, two hands were neutral, and one hand was behind his back, crossing his fingers.

"Why would I join you?" Flower said. Obviously she understood that he wanted her to help him with evil deeds.

"Well, if that's the case…" he said. He lifted two hands up and did fancy things with them. As he did this, Flower's hands imitated his. He moved the other two, and her legs did the same.

"Mwahahahaha! We will get on with our evil deeds later. Let's have some fun with this!"

He thought about words to say, and she said them.

"Wow, I need to go get some deodorant." Flower said.

"Whoa ho ho! I think I'm gonna need to be careful what I think!"

"I don't think she cares."

"You know what? I'm just gonna skip this and go straight into the next thing."

He shrunk and flew into her body. Her eyes turned white and stressed, her skin turning darker, and glowing with dark energy.

"Well, this is the first time I've ever possessed a girl, so maybe that's why I feel so weird. Who am I talking to?"

25th Floor, halfway up the mountain, TPOV

A few yamask flew down the mountain earlier, but I thought it was nothing. Until I saw a black flash fly out of the cave at the peak. Then I grew worried ever more and hurried up the mountain side, almost destroying anything in my path. Blu kept up, but she kept stopping to blast herself with a water gun.

"Thunder! Huff, huff, huff, Slow Down!" Blu yelled.

"My mom is up there!"

"Yeah, but, huff, huff, huff, we're not all so fast!"

"Okay…"

I slowed down enough that Blu caught up. She had a few bruises from a few floors down, but then I basically destroyed the Pokémon, who were a pair magmars, with an electro ball and a thunderbolt. Blu thanked me happily after that, but soon went back to normal ol' Blu.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I said.

"What is it?"

"Use aqua jet and shoot us both towards the peak!"

"How would I launch both of us?"

"I give you permission to hit me. Not like you don't do it anyway."

She hit me in the back of the head.

"That doesn't count, does it? We still need to get up there." she said.

"It won't be very affective, so give it your best effort! We need to get up there!"

She used aqua jet and pushed me with the attack all the way up the mountain. When we got to the peak, we went into a cave to look for my mom.

"Mom!" I said. "I was worried!"

I ran over and hugged her. She felt weird, though. Like dark energy was flowing from her, and her eyes were white. She looked she didn't sleep for days!

"Mom, you feel… different… What were you doing up here?"

"Oh I was just uh… Looking for a rare rock."

"Okay then, lets go back now."

So we went back and when we got to my house and said bye to my mom. Then we went to check on the egg.

**This is waaaaay late, just like the other chapters, and I'm sorry! I'm gonna have to do so many updates.**

**Disclaimer: Four words: I don't own Pokémon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Invisi-writing

**Did you read it? Of course you didn't! One, it's invisible writing, and two, I put scribbles and stuff.**

**Anyway, just read!**

Team Black's room, 2 p.m.

"Hey guys, we're back!" I said when we entered the room as Team Angeles watched the egg.

"Oh, hey, Team Black! We had no trouble with the egg, besides the part where it started shaking but it stopped after a few seconds, suh..." said Francis, the snivy.

"What? It started shaking!" I interrupted.

"Yeah, it started shaking, why did you yell like that?" Francis the snivy said.

"That means it'll hatch soon!"

"That's why we told you!" they all shouted at me.

"Oh, well thanks for watching it. Here's the 100 Poké we promised."

So we gave them their reward money for watching the egg, and then they left. For two or three hours me and Blu kept watching the egg, taking shifts while the other did something like sleep or eat or something. When we grew tired of this pattern, we decided to play a game- only I don't play games often. Apparently not often enough according to Blu.

"Okay, so what is this game called again?" I asked.

"It's called Water Lily. It's a game me and my family would play when I was little. Here's how it works: One player, the Water Lily, hides a treasure and draws a map to show the other player where to go. When the second player finds the treasure, they switch roles."

"Why is it called 'Water Lily'?"

"It's based off of a family story of the Swanna that hid items for special Pokémon. She's supposedly a relative of mine. My ancestor."

"I don't need a back story, okay?"

"Fine, lets just play the game, shall we?"

So we played "Water Lily" for like, what, two hours? Oh who cares? So anyways we went to sleep after we were done. I had a very pleasant dream about the baby eevee in the egg. Well, I did, until a shaking on my stomach, where the egg is for the night, woke me up. It shook endlessly.

"What the?" I said aloud.

"Thunder, shut up! And stop with the shaking noises. What are you…? Oh I don't even wanna know." Blu said, which, if I may add, indicates that she is not a sleep-through-anything kind of girl.

"Blu, I think you do wanna know!"

"Okay, I've got some ideas, and I don't think I should or want to see that."

"First of all, sick. And second of all, it's the egg shaking, not me!"

"Wait, what? Well then why didn't you say so?"

"Because you kept having those disturbing thoughts. Anyways, look at the egg!"

She looked over and saw the egg shaking rapidly on my stomach. Yeah, sometimes she gets annoying and disturbing thoughts. But back to what's going on. The egg shook faster and faster, until it finally stopped for, what, two seconds? Then it emitted a huge burst of white light and almost caused me to go blind because I was so close.

When it was done with the blast, an eevee was laying on my stomach. It looked up at me like I was its parent. Well, technically, I was. But it looked at me differently then it would for a father. Like a mother. Like when an egg hatches, cuddled next to its mom, and looks up to see whom it shall look up to. Yeah, it chose me as a mom, I guess.

It yawned, smiled, and then fell asleep. It was so cute that way I couldn't help but let out an "Awwwww!"

"Well, Thunder, It looks like you're a mom!" Blu said jokingly. That is until she realized what that meant she was.

"Shhh, it already fell asleep! I can't wait to see if it's a girl or boy!"

"Well then why don't we check?"

She reached for its leg, lifted it halfway, but then the eevee pulled its leg out of her hand and growled at her.

"Well then, it's obviously stubborn, like its father."

"Oh, you be quite! It's just trying to sleep!"

"Fine, we'll wait until morning to check."

So we slept 'til morning. I've got to say, the eevee on my belly made me comfortable. It warmed my stomach up. No wonder why moms keep their babies close to them as they sleep! When we woke up, the eevee was still sleeping. Sound asleep, too.

"Now's our chance, Thunder! We can check if it's a boy or girl!" Blu said, staring at the baby.

"Right, but you can't do it. I don't think he or she trusts you yet."

"Really? Oh, yeah, it only saw you when it woke up."

So I lifted its leg, and it instantly woke up, looked at Blu, and growled.

"Hey, don't look at me! It's your dad, see?" Blu said raising her hands to show didn't do anything.

It looked at me and smiled.

"Hey little buddy, I'm just gonna check if you're a boy or girl here so…?" I said.

Surprisingly, it raised its leg for me! As if it could understand what I said. And turns out, it's a boy! But it being a boy could be bad, too, like when it gets to its teen years. It's sad it'll be fourteen before me.

"Oh, so you're a boy! Well, at least you have me to look up to!"

"Aww, really? It's a boy? That stinks. I was hoping it was a girl. But hey, I'll love it still!"

I tickled its stomach and it laughed, then I pet his head. It seemed to have grown attached to me more than you think, considering it's a male, but I think it thinks I'm a MOM.

"What should we name 'em?"

"He's an eevee, so it'll have to match anything he evolves into. It's not my choice what he evolves into, so that makes it harder… How about… Ah, I got nothing. Wait! I got it! How 'bout Luke?"

"That sounds good. Luke it is!"

Just as we said Luke, He looked at me and Blu and smiled, tilting its head to the side and closing its eyes. It must've liked that name.

"Oh, you like that name, don't you?" I said.

He kinda yipped at me playfully and happily.

"Well, it looks like we're parents, huh?"

"Yep!"

He jumped around on my stomach and climbed to my head. He Yawned and fell asleep, right on my head between my ears.

"Wow, he must be tired."

**The eggy hatched, it's a boy, and his name is Luke! I hope I painted a cute enough picture in your head, 'cause it was cute in my head! Maybe I should change how fast the eevee grows up… It'll be in the next chapter. Well, I'll be seein ya!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of this. I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OKAY?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Late as Usual

**This is really late, guys. I mean **_**REALLY **_**late. I am very sorry. Hope no one stopped reading. Anyways, read on!**

**Team Black's Room, 15 seconds after the last chapter**

"So, now what?" I asked.

"What do you mean what?" Blu answered.

"We've got to go on a mission or something, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I was just looking at Luke."

"Okay then, let's go…"

"Who's gonna watch Luke?"

"We could ask Team Angeles, but they probably already went on a mission."

"Then let's post on the notice board."

"That'll take too long… Why do't we ask The Guild Master?"

And we did. He said he'd do it. For NO CHARGE. That's awesome! Yay generosity!

Anyways, we did a mission about a lost book that was very important, maybe a journal? We accepted and headed towards the dungeon, "Lost Ruins." It was a long ways away, so it was a long trip. Of course, I mean that's a big der.

**Blissful Harbor, same time, 3****rd**** person POV**

Lightningfinally made it into the town attached to a cliff, Blissful harbor. The town was mostly made up of water- types, like woopers or squirtles. Large, clear balls with water in them rolled around town. Pokémon were inside of them. Like giant hamster balls. Smart idea, actually, only there was one draw back. They couldn't speak through them, so they had to have openings at the top the would pop open with a small push. Only fish- like Pokémon were in these. Not Pokémon that could walk on their own, like quagsire. Bigger balls were used for lapras. But their heads were always out.

Though, there was one exception. All of the walk ways were split into two, separated by large, ridged gaps. Since the cliff was so far down and close to the water, these were used by gyrados. Made by 'em, too. They just would rip straight through the boards, and thus most stores were on the side closest to the water.

The air tasted of salt water, and smelled of the sea. Stores were all opened. Two or three inns were on the dock- side. Lightning's wounds were mostly healed, except for the one on his right arm, which was bleeding still, but he wrapped a leaf around it. He figured it would just become a battle scar. Make him cooler, he thought. But he didn't know where it came from.

He walked over to a store, or actually a stand, because that's basically what they were. The Pokémon running it was a vaporeon.

"May I help you today?" she said. Yes, it was female. She had a very distinctive cowgirl voice.

"Yes, please, do you have any speed bands or any cloth of some sort?"

"Sure, I'll just call up my partner, Sam. Y'all just wait here for a bit."

"Okay. Thank you."

She walked back into some curtains. For a brief moment, Thunder could see a bed of straw and a few eggs.

"Honey bun," she said, though faint since she was behind a curtain. "Someone's here for your sale. He's right out front."

Another vaporeon hurriedly shot through the curtain. He was awfully jitterier. Like he was born with a sugar rush and it never wore off.

"What'cha need? Huh?" He said, sounding much more rushed and secret.

"Uh, all I need is a speed band…"

"What color, huh? I got blue, red, green, yellow, purple, maybe a few shades a pink. Tell me what'cha want."

"Red'll do."

"That'd be 20 Poké, now hurry, before someone sees!"

Lightning gave him the money, with a confused expression on his face. With that, Sam, the vaporeon, nodded his head, smiled, and rushed back through the curtains. Then the female came out. Thunder didn't know her name yet.

"Sorry about him. He's got a weird hunch someone's out to get us all."

_You have no idea, _Thunder thought, but what he said was: "Okay, nice doing business with you two. Oh! I never got your name. My name's Lightning."

"My name is Jewel, nice to meet y'all, er… again."

"Are you two mates?"

"Yeah, Sam's a nut case. But he's my nut case. Crazier than a tuaros at a circus."

"Yeah," Thunder agreed, but he didn't really understand the expression. "So I see you've got a few children on the way, huh?"

"Yep, them right there are my little bundles. Triplets, there are."

"Well, I'll be seeing around, Miss Jewel!"

So with that, Lightning left the stand. Confused still at how jittery Sam was, but he ignored right away and tied the band around his wound, throwing the leaf with a small amount of blood on it to the wind.

Then he walked to a stand with a sign that said "Help Wanted." He talked to a lapras, in the ball thing, about a job. He sold gummies for a few hours, and almost every costumer held an egg or small Pokémon. He was filled with depression with every costumer, but he didn't show it. He just got more upset at the cofagrigus clan and was so mad he had to leave the stand. He got paid about 50 Poké.

Then he set out again. This time to Sunshine Bay. Again for the first time in ten years. Those ten years he was training. Training to fight cofagrigus. No one knew his name yet. Except one cofagrigus that was filled with despair after he basically punched her in the heart. But that's not our story. At least not today…

Lightning left with a pound in his step. Angered and saddened, he vowed to make cofagrigus pay for making him lose his only child.

**Meanwhile, in the Sutarja house… (Still 3****rd**** person)**

Flower, still possessed, paced in a circle in her house. She looked normal, but paler and her eyes were bloodshot like she was awake for ten years. Partially because that's what it is like to be possessed, but also partial to not sleeping. The cofagrigus didn't have to sleep in this body. He made the body tired, but he didn't feel it. But Flower, however did.

Ever read a story where these slugs took control of brains, but the brains could fight back? Well, it was sorta like that. Only the brain had less chance of winning. But Flower's mind was stronger than you'd think. Half of her body was hers again, explaining why she could feel again.

"They're here, in this town. I know this. I've had contact. Tomorrow I strike." He said.

**Meanwhile again, on a trail leading to and from Lost Ruins, TPOV**

We had finally arrived at the Lost Ruins at midnight. The guild master gave us our rescue badges on our way out of town, so we got outta there as quickly as we could after we found the book. It was a journal. A locked journal. On the way back, I started getting hungry.

"Hey Thunder, are you hungry?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, and tired."

"Why don't we stay at that inn?"

"Alright. Wait, diner too?"

"That's why I suggested it. Come on, let's go!"

We ran in, exhausted by the time we got there.

"May I help you?" said nice voice.

I looked up and saw a cute- looking emolga. Blu must've seen my look, because she snapped her fingers in my face. Why would she care about this, though?

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for some food and a place to stay." I said.

"You've come to the right place, my friends. I'm Cass. And you are?"

"I'm Thunder, and this is Blu. Nice to meet you."

"Yes a real pleasure to meet you, cutie."

WOAH. That's not right. She called me cute. I pinched myself a few times on my back. A laugh is all I could let out. An embarrassed laugh.

"Okay, that'll be 30… No, it's on the house, cuteness. Let me just show you to your rooms."

I didn't realize it, but Blu's face was red. Cass flew over to us and landed nimbly. And cutely.

"Okay, you first, cutie. Come with me." She brought me to a room with two straw beds and a window.

"I've only got two rooms, so you'll have to bunk with me. Just wait here, you cute thing."

She went out and I suppose she put Blu in her room. After that she came back.

"So, who's that Blu girl, huh?"

"She's with me in an exploration team."

"That's it?"

"So far…"

"Good."

Then she ran up and kissed me. You know how you feel when your hand falls asleep? Well, I felt kinda like that. Only it felt good. Kissed by a cute girl? What do you think?

"Well," she said after kissing me, "We'd better get to bed before someone comes in."

I just sat there in the straw, realizing and sorting through what just happened. I fainted at about 11 o 'clock after I figured it all out. A party in my mind.

**That's it for now. I've got ideas for two new stories, but one of them isn't Pokémon. **

**I thought I'd add that kiss part at the end to boggle up your mind. : 3 **

**See you later!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it… NOT GONNA SAY IT… Oh, I can't help it. I don't own Pokémon. THERE! YA HAPPY?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: An emolga girl and a zouroa chick

**Strange title, right? Yes, yes, it… *puts on sunglasses* is.**

**Wherever we left off, I'm just the narrator dude who says where we are, so IDK, TPOV**

During the night, my dreams were weird. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I don't know what to do next.

So anyways, we were still at the diner/inn, and I still was in the room with the emolga girl. Cass, was it? She was the one who had just kissed me the night before, 'member? She was still cute. Was she my first girlfriend?

That's when I noticed it. The warmest feeling I've ever felt. Well, there might have been one just as equal. Remember Luke? Yeah, when he slept on me. That matched this feeling. Cass was cuddling on me. I guess she felt like I was her boyfriend… Unless she was just using me. But it felt kinda wrong, you know? Still warm, yeah, but wrong.

Then I realized something else. I couldn't move without waking her up. My only choice was to wait until SHE woke up! So I waited. Finally, after like, what, two hours, she woke up.

"Good mornin', sweetie!" she said.

"Ye-yeah, back at you…"

"You think I'm sweet? Oh, thanks, cutie!"

More and more pet names. I had no idea what to do next.

"…Breakfast?" I said. My stomach was actually hurting. I usually eat an hour after I wake up.

"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah, sure, just stay right here, and I'll make you something. What's your favorite berry?"

"Uh, Cheri Berry. Thanks."

She got up, went out the door, and a few minutes later she came back with something in her hands.

"Here you go, a Cheri Berry muffin. Anything else?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

I gobbled the muffin down, and usually when I scarf things like that, I don't taste it, but this was way different. The Cheri Berry flavor hit me like an asteroid!

Then there was a knock at the door. And a voice. A familiar one.

"Hello, Thunder? We better get going. I didn't want to leave Luke there this long." It was Blu.

"Oh, Luke! Sorry Cass, I gotta go!" I said.

"Who's Luke?" Cass asked.

"He's kinda… My son."

"You have a SON?"

"Yeah…"

She had a wide grin, but tried to hide it.

"Why don't you bring him here? He could stay with me!" she said.

"Uh… Actually, he already has a mom."

"What? Who?"

"B-Blu. Blu is his mom."

"Ohhh… He was adopted, right?"

"Yeah, from the egg."

"Well, I guess I can't take him from his mom, now can I?"

She looked kinda sad to say that. I think she really DID have feelings for me! She wasn't using me! It was all genuine! I guess she likes to rush things…

"Uh… Thunder? We'd better get back… soon." Blu said.

"Oh… Okay, I guess I could let you leave THIS time... But you'd better come back! I'll miss you!" Cass said.

I walked out the door, through the kitchen, and out of the Inn/Diner. Just then…

BAM! Someone had stumbled and hit us. The person was on top of me… I could barely make out the figure… A zouroa!

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" I said.

"I'm so sorry! I was just returning to Sunshine Bay. I was in too much of a hurry, wasn't I?" she said.

"You're… Different. You're a shiny, aren't you?" Blu said.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing! My name's Miranda! And you two are… Lemme guess, mates?" she said.

"Wh-what? N-no!" I said. Blu was blushing and looking away from me, like I wouldn't notice. I felt my own blush, too. I'm pretty sure it was larger than my cheeks, however.

"He-he! I'm just joking! So, who are you?"

"Well, I'm Blu, and this is my Exploration Team partner, Thunder!" Blu said that, obviously.

"Whoa, an Exploration Team? SO cool!"

"Yeah, you wanna join?" I just blurted out. But Blu looked at me with a smile like I was being really nice and I was right to do so.

"TOTALLY!"

"Okay, Miranda, you're in!"

So later we arrived at the Guild, with Miranda, to finally rest at our own beds. When we got in our room, the Guild Master was holding Luke, rocking him back and forth, like the baby he was. I noticed the Guild Master had a few teeth marks and a scratch. The scratch was bleeding, but not much.

"Oh, you're here. You were gone for two days, but that's alright. Some Explorations take weeks!" he said. Wow, our Guild Master is forgiving!

"Did he give you any trouble?" Blu said.

"No, no. Just kept biting me and a few scratches. I see you have a new team member."

"Yeah, this is Miranda." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Guild Master." She said.

"Nice to meet you, too. Well, I'll get going. Take the bundle, Thunder."

By bundle he meant Luke. After he was gone, I set Luke on my bed and piled up some hay. Then I sat him down on it. He squirmed a lot.

"Hey Thunder, do you think we should determine his age by our standards?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, that sounds better. Then he won't be 21 before me!" I answered.

We all laughed, but we were serious. Ahhh… What a good life I have.

**That will change, however. I'm trying to update more often, but there's too much going on!**

**So we now know what P.M. (Chapters before this) was talking about. M stands for Miranda. What does P stand for? And F.M.? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Pokémon. That's it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Return of the third-person POV

**:D**

**Sutarja House, 12:00 p.m., 3****rd**** Person POV**

Flower, who wasn't really Flower, walked around in circles, went over her, or his, plan to get Thunder again.

"Okay, step one; possess Flower, who is very close to Thunder. Check. Step two; open a café at the edge of town. Check. Speaking of which, I should get there soon. It's almost opening time. Finally, step three of my plan; Make Thunder drink a _special _cup of berry juice. That's what I've got to do now." She/he said.

Next she/he walked out the door and towards a shop at the edge of town.

**(In between note: This is where it switches back to TPOV, but 3****rd**** PPOV will be back.)**

**Team Black's Room, 12:30 p.m., TPOV (obviously if you read the note)**

Blu, Miranda, and I were watching Luke play with a toy we got him that looked like a magikarp. He kept throwing it in the air and kicking it so it would stay up. If it fell, he would just throw it back up again. It wasn't as big as a real magikarp, so it wasn't heavy for him, but he's still only HALF the size of a real magikarp now, so he does struggle with some things.

"Awww, look at that. He's so cute. Well, we'd better go get a job done, right?" Miranda suggested.

"Uh, sure. Sounds good to me." I said.

"Alright, Luke, give me the magikarp!" Blu said.

He just grabbed it with his mouth, ran to a corner, and chewed on it.

"He's like a pet sometimes. Weird, right?" I said.

"Definitely. Come on now, Luke, hand it over!" Blu said.

"Mm-mm." said Luke, shaking his head with the toy in his mouth.

Blu went over to him, looking a bit angry.

"Give me the toy, Luke. Give it to mama!" she said.

He ran to me and gave it to me. See, what'd tell ya? He thinks I'm his MOM or something!

"B-but, I'm your mom, Luke!" Blu said, looking a little sad inside. Then she tried to hide it, but it still showed.

Then Luke ran to her and rubbed against her, acting like a pet, AGAIN!

"Moomi!" he said.

No one could make sense of this, so I blurted it out.

"What's a moomi?"

He pointed to me with his paw.

"Ma-ma!"

Then over at Blu.

"Moomi!"

And lastly at Miranda.

"Mira!"

"I guess that's your nickname, Moomi!" I said to Blu.

"He, well at least I'm still my original gender!" she fired back.

After realizing what Luke called us all, we broke out laughing. Luke tilted his head confusedly, then jumped at me playfully.

"Ma-ma play!"

More laughter, but afterwards I just told him not right now. He jumped at Miranda.

"Mira play?"

"Oh, I wish I could, Luke. But not right now, buddy!" she answered.

He frowned and whimpered, like a pet, then jumped at Blu.

"Moomi, Moomi! Play wit me!"

"Oh, my little Luke-y, I can't! Maybe when we get back, okay?"

He slowly walked to a corner, curled into a ball, and cried. I felt sad for him, and everyone else must've, because we all let out an "Awww." Then I realized it!

"Hey, we haven't spent a whole day with Luke since he was hatched! Why don't we take him to the park?" I blurted.

Everyone nodded, and we, meaning I, picked him up and went outside. We walked over to a park, the very same one where Blu and I met. There was an igglybuff sitting in the sandbox. And that's where Luke was put. Almost immediately they were playing games. Like chase. 4 times, actually. Then they played hide-and-seek. After that, they did a mini-battle, but no one was hurt. And guess who won! Yep, my Luke!

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother, Flower. Who had adopted me. She motioned for me to come over to her. I did.

AH! She looked worse than when I saw her on that mountain! Bloodshot eyes, even blood-shot-tier! And her tail was a little wilted. Like she was losing her life energy. Then it suddenly perked up, and then wilted again.

"Hey, Thunder!" she said. She didn't feel like my mother, though. Even if she hadn't been my birth mother. Like she didn't love me, or something.

"Would you like some Cheri Berry Juice? On the- ugh, erg- h-house. Sorry about that." She said. Right then I noticed she was standing next to a poorly built stand that said "Cafee" sloppily. What worried me was that my mom writes beautifully and knows how to spell café.

"Sure, mom." I said worriedly.

She shakily poured some juice into a cup and was about to hand it to me, when all of the sudden, she dropped and punched herself in the face! I fell back and fainted.

**Edge of town, 1:00 p.m., 3****rd**** person POV**

Thunder lie fainted on the ground next to his mother's/ cofagrigus' café; where she/he had started beating his/herself up before giving Thunder the knock-out juice. Flower was fighting back. Hard. Cofagrigus wasn't able to contain her anymore. He felt pain in this body and all others, because he had to be connected to nerves in order to fully control the body. Possession is weird. Just leave it at that.

But Flower felt pain, too. For it was HER body. But she fought for her son. So it didn't matter. Punch after punch, kick after kick, both were wearing out. Finally, Flower threw the last blow by vine-whipping herself. She was in that much control of herself to actually use an attack. She really wanted to protect Thunder! Cofagrigus was pushed out of her body- for good. Then she attacked, still weak, with leaf storm.

Shadow ball! Leaf storm! Moves flew all around. Finally she wrapped him up with vines from a vine whip.

"You have potential," the cofagrigus said. "If you join us, you wouldn't be a grunt. Not even lieutenant! You'd be commander of 3 of our finest groups of yamask grunts!"

"I'll never join you, you idiotic ghost! Like you ever ruled as king!"

"I surely did. And I will again! With your help, you could be rich! The second wealthiest Pokémon in my new kingdom!"

"What would I have to do?"

"Bring me the boy."

"Thunder?"

"No, Peter Pan. OF COURSE IT'S THUNDER!"

"I'm not handing over my son, idiot. No one would if it's for your stupid schemes!"

"I don't want a son, I've got two. I want power. Your son's got this power. Give him to me, you and him would be spared! If not…"

Blu, Thunder's partner, ran over to him. Like a nurse, she bent over to him and checked his pulse. She was about to cry. Even though she did know he was still alive.

"Oh, Thunder, please, get up! I… I mean, we need you!" she said quietly. One tear drop fell off her cheek and on to his, and then it went up in a spark. He was awake now!

"Wh-what? Blu? What happened? OH!" he said. Blu perked up. They both got up. Thunder was angry. His cheeks sparked. Blu turned around to see what he was facing. Suddenly she stood aside and was angry, too.

"Alright, cofagrigus, prepare to get SHOCKED!" Thunder said.

Cofagrigus looked at Thunder, but had too little time to react. Thunder had launched an all-out Thunderbolt. Cofagrigus was still hurting from the body-battle, so he was surely hurt from this attack. He of course, fainted. Flower dropped him, not at all careful not to hurt him.

"Mom! I knew that wasn't you!" Thunder said.

"*Yaaaaaaawn* N-no, that wasn-" she said. She fell down and slept. She hadn't gotten ANY sleep for three or four days!

"Blu, take my mom to the park bench over there! Hurry!" Thunder said.

"What about-" Blu said, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him!" Thunder said angrily.

**20 kilometers from Sunshine Bay, 12:00 a.m., 3****rd**** person POV**

Cofagrigus was buried 4 feet underground by Thunder, almost 11 hours ago!

"Ugh… Where- where am I? Oh, not again! I haven't been this way in 100 years!" he said.

Then he sent out a telepathic message to the yamask. _Help. Underground. 20 kilometers from subject town. _Soon after, five yamask, carrying shovels, arrived at the spot where he was.

"Boss, you okay?" one said.

"NO, IDIOT! I'M 4 FREAKING FEET UNDERGROUND!"

"Did you catch them?"

"Yeah, I locked them up and decided to take a dirt nap, but I couldn't get back out."

"Sweet! Where'd you lock 'em up, sir?" a second yamask said.

"IDIOT! LEARN SARCASM!"

"I-I know what it is, sir… *in a whisper* didn't have to be such butt about it."

"JUST DIG ME UP!"

**Okay, so Flower is no longer possessed. Next time we'll talk about the jolteon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**(1,500 word count!)**


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't been uploading much…. All this summer I'm mostly away from a computer and I sometimes forget. But don't worry! PMD: Adventures of a Lifetime will be starting season 3 verrrrrrrrry soon! Want a sneak peak? Read on!**

**Sneak Preview Season 3**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Thunder the Pikachu and Blu the oshawott are walking through the "Desert of Dried Seas" just north of Mintoftu Town. Behind them is the clever and unusual zoruoa named Miranda. On her back is the cutest eevee named Luke fast asleep, tired from walking all day long. Maractus drew near but don't come closer than 2 kilometers. Everyone is thirsty, hungry, and tired. Soon night will fall, and they all know it won't be pleasant. Everyone can just imagine all the charmanders, vullabys, and mandibuzzes just wandering about.

Luke's eyes slowly open and he sees a lake and other eevees and eevee evolutions playing together.

"M-momma?" he says quietly.

Thunder turns around, responding to the nickname he was gave.

"What is it, Luke?" He said in a fatherly tone.

"Tr- true momma! Water! Food! Home!" Luke shouts, standing up on miranda's back.

"Luke, stay down! You're hurting me!" Miranda says.

"Sorry Mira!" he replied, jumping off of her back and running to the lake. He jumped in it, splashing the other eevees. They all just came in the water to play with him.

"What is he talking about?" Blu asked.

But then she saw a large lake full of oshawotts and even her family was there. Her dad, a samurott and her mom, a dewott.

"M-mom? Dad? But that's our old home! Before the Dry Death came!" She said, running to her family.

"Why are they…. My family! They're alive! Mom, Dad, Sis, they're all alive!" Miranda said, running over to her family.

"You guys are crazy…. Wait, MOM? That's my real mom! MOM, DAD! I knew I'd find you!" Thunder said as he almost flew to his parents.

But these weren't what they thought they were. Everything they saw was a trap. Set up by an evil gothitelle named….. G!

END

**Soooooo…. Did you like it? "Return of G Part 1!" is the chapter name.**

**Anyways, everyone who submitted a character or teams, don't worry! Everyone's teams and characters will be in the story! And I've always got room unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**See you next season! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Cass strikes Back! (part 1)

**Awww snap you know what that means! Oh, and by the way, I ignore rude comments.**

**Park, 12:00 pm the day after last chapter wit a story, TPOV**

Today we took off our duties and spent the day with Luke at the park since Yesterday we were interrupted by that stupid cofagrigus guy. For some reason, I feel as if I'd known him before someplace…

Anyways, at the park, Luke saw a baby foongus in the sand box. They started playing together and Blu talked to an amoongus, probably the foongus' mother. Then a tepig ran up to Miranda, who was watching Luke, and accidentally smacked a headbutt into her. He got up quick and shook his head and started apologizing like crazy.

Of course, Miranda said it was alright, introduced herself, and after his introduction started chatting with him.

Me? I was doing nothing. Just sitting on a bench, minding my own business.

WHAM! A yellow and white blur swooped me into the sky! I've never flew before, so….

"Uh, whoever you are, I wouldn't have flew…." I said loudly.

"What? Why?" They said in a familiar voice. Who was it?

"Because… Because…." I said, but I was interrupted by puking.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they yelled, now revealing to be a girl.

I was dropped not half a second after I puked and we were so high up that falling hurt my ears. I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to see what happened next. So yeah, I passed out. In mid-air, hurdling at the speed of sound towards a dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

**2 hours later, in a cave on the top of a mountain TPOV**

My vision was kind of blurry as I opened my eyes. I could barely make out the two Pokémon in the cave. One was a roggenrola, and the other an emolga. Wait, an emolga in ground type country? Not a chance! WOAH, I just missed that. An emolga? Where have I seen one before?

"Is he up?" the emolga said. That voice… too familiar!

"Y-yeah, I think so!" said the roggenrola in a squeaky girl tone. "You're right, he is kinda cute!"

"Wh-why thank you!" I said accidentally.

"Yep, he's up!" the emolga said. I can't put my tongue on this girl…

Now my vision was back to normal, and the emolga was face-to-face with me.

"Hi-ya handsome!" she said. Wait… Put 2 and 2 together! Emolga, girl, totally obsessed with me! It's…It's... CASS! The girl from the Inn/Diner!

"Wah!" I yelled, scooting back.

"What's the problem, sweetie?" she asked. "Oh, and meet my best friend Dylan. Just call her Dy."

Now I know why she swooped! She's the obsessed with me girl! Oh, dang, I never visited her!

"Come on' Thunder, what's wrong?" she said.

"N-nothing. Just that… I'm supposed to spend the whole day with Luke today."

"Luke? You mean your son?"

"Sorta."

"Alright, but just a few minutes here can't hurt!"

"But I've been knocked out for 2 hours!"

"B-but, Thunder…" She was making cute face at me. You know, when they make their eyes wide and watery and clasp their hands together.

"Well… Just a few minutes."

**Meanwhile, Team Black's room, 3****rd**** person POV**

Luke was sitting in Blu's lap crying and Miranda kept walking in a circle saying, "I know her…"

Blu sang a lullaby to Luke that was passed down from generations. Yes, it involved a swanna. Luke just kept crying, thinking about Thunder.

_Was Ma-ma safe? Are they hurting him? Please come back Ma-ma!_ He kept crying out in his mind, hoping Thunder would hear. But he didn't. Well, he sorta did. In a motherly kind of way.

Blu always would regret that she insisted that Thunder sleep with the egg. She wanted to be called the mom. But that didn't matter now. What mattered to them was if Thunder was okay.

"That's it!" Miranda shouted. "The diner!"

"Huh?" Blu said, interrupting her lullaby.

Luke looked up, teary eyes at Miranda.

"What Mira mean?" he said.

"You see, before I met you guys, I worked at the diner we bumped into in front of. I could've been promoted to assistant manager, but Cass, an emolga was the manager and sometimes she'd talk to me about her likes. The number one like was Pikachus! Thunder IS a Pikachu! The blur who took him away was Cass!"

"Wait, I know a Cass… An emolga, too, and she worked at the diner. That was the same girl?"

"Yes, probably."

"Boy, she really shoved me the wrong way!"

"Why?"

"Because she made Thun… I mean… No reason."

"Whatever, we'll talk later about… that. Anyways, I know where they are!"

"GREAT! Oh, but wait… what about Luke?"

"I come!" he said.

"Luke? I don't think so. Sorry, not today." Blu answered.

"COME! COME! I COME!" he said angrily. He prepared to headbutt the door.

"OKAY, Okay, Luke! Just don't head butt the door." Blu replied.

He jumped and ran to the door. Blu opened it and off they went, Miranda leading the way.

**Back at the cave, TPOV**

For a few minutes Cass and Dylan tried to make me spill on who Blu was. I just kept telling them she was my partner and nothing more. But I hope someday she'll be more than that. Though I didn't say that last part.

"Cass, just believe him. He's your boyfriend! He doesn't look like a cheater, anyways." Dylan said.

"I guess you're right, Dy… Okay, Thunder. I believe you."

"Thank you. Now can I go back now?"

"No, no, no. Why? Didn't you miss me?"

"Yeah…"

"So why do you wanna leave?"

"Well, something in the back of my skull is telling me to go check on Luke."

"Oh, you're such a good father!"

"I-I guess…"

"Now, give me a kiss!"

I stood still, surprised at this. Until I remembered she saw me as a boyfriend.

"Wh-what's wrong, Thundy? Scared to kiss your girlfriend? Here, lemme help you."

She pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a bad kiss, but it just didn't feel right.

"MA-MA!" yelled a voice from the opening in the cave. Luke! It was him!

"Thunder?" said another voice. This one was Miranda. But where was Blu?

"Th-Thunder? N-no! No! NO!" there she was.

I looked that way, the kiss over, and Blu ran down the side of the mountain. I ran to the side and yelled to Blu.

"Blu, wait! It wasn't…" She interrupted me.

"I don't wanna here it! You two are perfect for eachother!" She said sarcastically.

Why was she acting this way? She's not one to be jealous... Jealous? She was jealous! And I screwed up my one chance!

I flopped on my back and groaned, looking at Luke and Miranda who were staring at me. I started softly crying to myself.

Luke turned around, angered at Cass.

"YOU did this! Ma-ma AND Moomi are sad! And it's all your fault!" He shouted. Wait, full sentences? That's not the same Luke!

"What?" Cass said, stepping back a few feet.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT? MA-MA AND MOOMI WERE IN LOVE!"

I stopped crying and started blushing, and the blush was larger than my already red cheeks. How could Luke have known this? Well, I guess a kid just knows when their parent's in love.

"Blu? And my Thundy? No, no, no, kid, 'Moomi' was in love with me,"

"Blu?"

"No, Thunder. Wait, you call him 'Ma-ma'?"

"HE'S MY MA-MA BECAUSE HE WAS FIRST TO HOLD ME!"

Is that why he calls me Ma-ma?

"MOOMI AND MA-MA WERE IN LOVE! THEY ARE IN LOVE! IT'S ALL… YOUR… **FUALT!**"

At the word "fault," which was INCREDIBLY loud for an eevee, he started to shine brightly, like when he was hatching! HE WAS EVOLVING!

But it was mid-day, and there was no sign of any fire, water, or thunder stones. Which left 2 evolutions- Glaceon and Leafeon. Now that I mention it, it was kinda chilly up here….

The light disappeared and stood before me stood Luke the… Jolteon?

**PERFECT time to end, huh? Yeah, I know it's kinda early, but I said tomorrow!**

**Stick with season 3 for more comebacks, evolutions, and surprises!**

**(P.S. You're probably saying, "WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS! WHY IS HE JOLTEON? THERE WAS NO THUNDER STONE!" But not to worry, all shall be answered in Chapter 18: Cass strikes back (part 2)!)**

**Disclaimer: Not now, nor ever, will Pokémon be owned by one such as thy. (I have no idea what I said, just assume it means I do not own Pokémon)**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Luke's New Sparkling Personality! (AKA Cass Strikes back part 2)

**Lots-o-questions last chapter, huh? Drama, romance, suspense… well, maybe not. But there was a cliff hanger! Actually, since I uploaded it at 3:00 AM here it's not really a cliff hanger. Just a short-time hanger, I guess.**

**Cave we left off at last chapter, TPOV**

"Luke?" I asked.

Luke, who was now a jolteon, looked at me.

"Yes, Ma-ma?"

"You… evolved."

"Huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Is that it?"

"Mm-hm."

"Good."

He stunned everyone in the cave except me. Cass stood motionless as Dylan was half-buried, and Miranda was staring at him, eyes widened. Everyone was expecting something to happen. And it did.

"Now, you, Cass!" he hissed at her.

"M-me?" she replied, stepping a few feet back.

"Well, duh. My family was PERFECT before they met you! But YOU just HAD to love Ma-ma, huh?"

_Well, with all due respect I am pretty cute._

"S-sorry?"

"NO! MOOMI ALMOST COULD HAVE HAD HIM!"

_Wait, what?_

"I-I didn't know he was taken!"

"He wasn't… BUT HE ALMOST WAS IF YOU HADN'T COME ALONG! MOOMI LOVED HIM AND STILL DOES!"

_How do you know all this, Luke?_

"H-how did you know this?" Miranda asked.

"Moomi talks to me when we're about to go to sleep, but I just giggle and hug her goodnight."

_Sounds pretty motherly to me! Maybe he did see Blu as a mother…_

"Anyways… Cass, let me show you what happens when you mess with MY Ma-ma and Moomi!"

His yellow fur lightened up and started turning blue. Sparks flew from his body. A large blue sphere appeared out of his head, and it, too was sparking. Just then an electric storm flew over us all. Luke's shadow turned into a shadow of a legendary Pokémon… Zekrom!

"FUSION… BOLT!"

_F-FUSION BOLT?!_

A blue light flashed brighter than the evolution light. Everyone was almost blinded! All except Cass, who had closed her eyes because of the pain she was about to feel. The blue turned to white and for a few seconds I couldn't see anything. But then I saw Luke laying on the floor- The old Luke.

Cass was fainted, static electricity flying from her as she lie on the floor.

"LUKE! Are you oka-" Blu came back for Luke, probably, who WOULDN'T see that bright light?

She stood frozen, dotting her pupils all over the room. Her mouth was moving, but she wasn't saying anything. Then one blast of sound.

"LUKE!" she yelled, running to Luke passed out on the floor.

How had Luke evolved and de-evolved? Must have been his special power or something. But Fusion Bolt? Only Zekrom can learn that!

Blu picked up Luke and rocked him in her arms.

"Luke, be okay. PLEASE be okay! I love you, you're like my family, no, you are my family!"

A tear rolled off her cheek and dropped to his. He coughed and his eyes cracked open.

"Moomi?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's Moomi." Blu whispered back with a smile.

He jumped out of her arms and onto the floor.

"Ma-ma and Moomi!"

"Yep!" I said.

"And Mira, too?"

"Yeah, they can't forget me!" Miranda replied.

"But…"

"Yeah, Lukey?"

"…Why Luke small?"

Miranda and I started laughing and Blu looked confused.

"Long story, Blu." Miranda said.

Then we all remembered what had just happened. I looked at Blu and saw her eyes were red from crying. I'm sure mine were a little red, too. Then I started blushing remembering what Luke said earlier.

Then Blu looked straight into my eyes sadly. I know she's feeling sad and jealous of Cass, but Cass, in one word, is insane. Blu would be my first choice. I-I love her.

"Thunder… I'm sorry I acted that way. I was jealous. But you deserve her. She's great for you." Blu said, a tear coming out of her eye.

"No, Blu, it wasn't me."

"But I saw you…"

"No, she pulled me in. She kidnapped me. Took me to this cave. And she even dropped me from at least a hundred feet straight up! She's not… the one."

"Th-Thundy?" Uh-oh, Cass! "Is… Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so, Cass. It's just that…"

"You didn't like my kisses?"

"No, it's just that, you're not the one for me. But I'm sure you'll find someone for you. But it's not me. Sorry."

"No, no, I understand."

"You alright then?"

"Yeah. C 'mon, Dy. It's time we leave them for 'Private time'."

And they left.

"Yeah, I gotta go uh… buy food? Yeah, let's go with that. See you guys back at base!" Mira said, leaving.

"Ma-ma…Moomi… Kiss?" Luke said.

Blu and I both blushed. And it definitely was a larger circle than my cheeks.

"Maybe, Luke," Blu said, staring at me. "Maybe."

"Uh…Luke find Mira. Bye Moomi, Bye Ma-ma! See you home!" Luke said, scattering off behind Miranda. I heard them giggle as they walked down the side of the mountain.

Blu stepped closer to me and grabbed my hands. We both leaned in and kissed eachother. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Or ever will probably.

_Wait, does mean now she's my girlfriend?_

After the kiss we both laughed quietly while blushing and walked back to the base, holding hands.

_Boy, am I lucky!_

**An epic ending to an epic two part chapter, well at least I think so. Told you he'd find love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nothing fancy…. Nothing at all.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: In too deep

**The return of Lightning!**

**Oh, and everyone's OCs will (eventually) be showed **

**Right on the edge of town, 3****rd**** person POV**

Lightning stood at the entrance to Sunshine Bay. It's been a while since he last saw a house.

"Well, there it is. Sunshine Bay. The town that is home to my son. (sigh)…"

With that he took one step into the town . Out of nowhere something flew out of the bushes and slammed him to the ground. 3 things, actually. They were holding him down, too.

"Guess who!" one of the figures said.

"Ugh… It's a Yamask isn't it?"

"Correct! What's his prize, guys?"

"Eternity in Master's dungeon!"

"I don't think so!"

Lightning unleashed his most powerful thunderbolt. They all flew out and he ran into Sunshine Bay. Then he tried to look for a place to go to for the next few days. Then he remembered—Sage, Sear, and Pour!

He ran to the stone building that was worn down after ten years. But still in living conditions. He walked up to the door and knocked a few times. He heard Pokémon coming to the door, but before they came, the door fell open. In front of him stood a simipour. Behind her a scared baby panpour that could barely walk.

"Can I help you?" the simipour asked, which was a girl.

"Pour?" Is that you?" Lightning asked.

"Yes… Wait, Lightning? It's been so long! Come in, come in!" she replied.

The panpour just ran over to a simisear and a pansear. It started mumbling to the pansear and the pansear basically tripped out.

"So, Pour, hows it been?" Lightning asked.

"Pretty good, actually. Panny has been well behaved and can say full sentances now."

"Panny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The panpour there is my daughter, Pan. But we call her Panny. And the pansear next to her is my son, Flame. He's a little older than Panny but still needs to work on his speech."

"Is that… Sear?"

"Yes, my mate, Sear. You remember him, don't you?"

"Well then, where's Sage?"

"My brother? He, uh… He's not with us anymore…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No it's alright. Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Remember the cofagrigus I told you about ten years back?"

"Yes…"

"He sent his minions. They're after me. I need somewhere to hide for a few days."

"Okay, you're welcome to stay as long as you want!"

Just then Pan and Flame walked up to Lightning. Pan tugged on him a few times. Lightning looked down and smiled. Though it brought him sadness because he wasn't there for his son's first words.

"Excuse me," Pan said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lightning."

"Why do you have a bolt on your head?"

"It's a birthmark. The whole family has it."

"Why are you yellow?" Flame asked.

"That, I don't know."

"Is it because you're an ele, ele-ek-ter-ik type?"

"Maybe."

The pair skipped back to their dad, Sage, and sat down.

**10:00 o 'clock that night, 3****rd**** person POV**

Lightning lie asleep in a guest bed. In his mind, however, it was a storm. He thought about Thunder and how he missed his own child's first words. He was worried about him, too. What if they came after him? He also wondered what was so important about his son. But he didn't know the secrets beneath Thunders skin. His true power.

At the door, which was busted down, a cofagrigus stood, er… hovered. They wen up to sleeping Lightning and opened their body. He woke up in an instant, but too late. A vortex was sucking in Lightning silently. Then it left, Lightning inside.

**Two minutes later, a few kilometers from the edge of town, 3****rd**** person POV**

The cofagrigus opened its chest and Lightning fell out. It closed its chest and held its hand over Lightning, making him stuck to the ground.

"What do you want?" Lightning asked.

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"No! And why do you need my son?"

"Do you not remember me?"

"I know you, stupid, the one who wants my son!"

"No, we go back farther than… This! Think, when you were ten, I was the headmaster of your guild!"

"What?! No, my headmaster was WAY friendlier! He just didn't come back one day from an expedition…"

"That was when it happened. The life changer… I must avenge him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, this is what happened…"

The cofagrigus started a story.

"_A long time ago, when you were maybe ten, I was a headmaster of a guild I had built myself. You were in it, Lightning. With Your girlfriend, Ruby. You were the best students I had. But one day, while on an expedition with a group of my yamask minions, we heard a voice call to us. It was a dying elgyem. We tried to help him, but we couldn't. I remember what he told us that day, 'You're the next generation… The world will obey you one day…' I had no idea what this meant until he lifted a finger to my forehead. He showed us his memories. Most of them were gory. Others were about love. The last ones were about his hatred for the world for what'd done to him. Seeing those images made me angry at the world, too. So we all fled to a cave at the top of the highest mountain. We became an orginazation to find the one who will guide us to our new, glorious world! And, as it turns out, it was your son. That's why we need him."_

Lightning stood still, confused of his story.

"So you're… Luis?"

"NO! At least, not anymore. My new name is Threat."

"Threat? Well, 'Threat,' I'm sorry about this since you were my headmaster and all, but…"

Lightning released his most powerful thunderbolt more than 3 times so Threat would fall over. He did.

Then he decided what to do make sure Threat couldn't come back soon. First, he started thinking things through.

"I just wish I could forget all this and have my son back…" he said, starting to sob.

But then a jolteon flew down from the trees.

"Lightning, you can't. The world lies in your hands." He said.

"Wait, Flash, is that… you?"

"Yes."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Nice to see you too, Lightning." He started laughing.

"Wait, Flash, what did you say?"

"You can't quit now. We're both in too deep. And your son and his girlfriend will be too, soon."

"Thunder has a girlfriend?"

"That's not important right now. C' mon, lets take care of this sackhead."

**2 in the next morning, 20 kilometers from Sunshine Bay, 3****rd**** person POV**

Threat was buried 15 feet underground when he woke up.

"Ugh…. OH, COME ON! HOW MANY TIMES DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?"

He sent out a distress call for his yamask and they appeared not ten minutes later.

"Boss, you got 'em?" one said.

"What did we discuss?!"

"Oh, right, right… Did you get the info on where Thunder is?"

"Not the plan, idiot! What did we discuss before that?"

"That we should never reveal the area in which we hideout?"

"NO! JUST DIG ME UP, IDIOTS!"

"Yes, sir!" three of the four yelled.

The fourth one just hovered there, angry. Then he floated away from the spot where Threat was being dug up. He eventually reached an empty cave that was just made from a nearby weak earthquake. No one was hurt, though.

He decided to live here. He tried to think everything through a bit. Threat hadn't even told him what the WHOLE plan was, just every plan he was in. So he had to piece it all together himself. He wondered everyday why they had to steal a child. Or even needed it.

So then he decided to quit the team altogether and live alone until he felt he had a friend. He mostly moped around the rest of the day.

**Well, that one was hard to write. I didn't have much inspiration, but many things were told… I guess. See ya next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The return of G! (part 1 of 4)

**Yeah, you heard me, out of 4!**

**Anyways, to all those who submitted characters/teams, DON'T WORRY! Everyone will be in this story at least once :D**

**That brings me to topic 3: I am currently NOT taking anymore teams/characters but this is only TEMPORARY. So please don't complain.**

**Oh, and to the person that made Buster, he's supposed to be a poochyena or just the friend?**

**Mmm-kay, read this now:**

**Team Black's Room, 12 in the afternoon,3 days after last time, TPOV**

Ever since that thing that happened on the mountain, Blu HAS been acting sorta like my girlfriend. She does stuff like cuddle next to me while Luke plays with Miranda, whom we've been calling Mira ourselves lately. Yeah, stuff like that, anyways. But I'm okay with it.

Besides that, yesterday we got a new team. They're called Team Dojo, and in it is Mena the female mienfoo, Raccoo a male timburr, and Slash, another male timburr. They came to our door yesterday and introduced themselves. Mena and Raccoo have necklaces with everstones on them, though Raccoo also has sky-blue bands, blue vein like things on him, ocean colored eyes, and doesn't have a wooden beam. Slash has a steel beam instead of a normal wooden one, a red headband with an everstone in the middle, purple "veins," and violet eyes. They all seem to be pretty friendly.

How do I know all this? Simple. I am VERY observant. Their room is right next to ours, too.

There was another team that joined us the day before yesterday, but they are on the 2nd floor of the Guild. I haven't been there a lot. I barely got a glance when we first signed up.

Anyways, I haven't really seen them, just when they came in while we went to go do a job on the bulletin board. I don't even know the team name. All I know is that it has a female charmander named Ember with a blue flame, Aura the female riolu, Spark the male shinx, Ivy a female treecko, and Shadow an eevee.

But later I'll probably go check out the 2nd floor and the basement.

On the bulletin board there was something about a missing Pokémon out in the Desert of Dried Seas. A hippotas, I think. They were named Jack. So we all decided to go looking for "Jack." Something just didn't feel right about this job, but Blu insisted we should help lost Pokémon.

Oh, and about Luke… He has no recollection of being a jolteon. Not even of the Fusion Bolt attack! That's not something you just forget. I'll check that out later, though.

**Desert of Dried Seas, 2 in the afternoon, TPOV**

We'd been walking for an hour and 45 minutes now… I've almost fallen down twice.

Luke was sleeping on Mira's back, which I didn't really understand how she could hold him, but… Whatever.

**Sunset, same place, 3****rd**** person POV**

Thunder and co. were walking through the Desert of Dried Seas in the scorching heat. Except Luke, who was sleeping in a ball, while everyone else had to tire their legs out. Everyone knew that night would fall soon, since the sun is setting all imagined the night-desert Pokémon coming out.

Luke opened his eyes a crack and saw a lake, eevees, and eevee-lutions playing and splashing.

"M-momma?" he said.

"What is it, Luke?" Thunder said, answering to his nickname.

"Tr-True Momma! Water! Food! Home!" Luke shouts, standing up on Miranda's back.

"Luke, stay down! You're hurting me!" Miranda says.

"Sorry Mira!" Luke replied, jumping off of her and running to the lake, where the other eevees started playing with him.

"What is he talking about?" Blu asked.

But then she saw a large lake full of oshawotts and even her family was there. Her dad, a samurott, and her mom, a dewott.

"M-mom? Dad? But that's our old home! Before the Dry Death came!" she said, running over to her family.

"Why are the… My family! They're alive! Mom, Dad, Sis, they're all alive!" Miranda said, running over to her family.

"You guys are crazy…. Wait, MOM? That's my real mom! MOM, DAD! I knew I'd find you!" Thunder said as he almost flew to his parents.

But these weren't what they thought they were. Everything they saw was a trap. Set up by an evil gothitelle named….. G!

**A few weeks ago, after Thunder's 11****th**** Birthday party, outside his old house, 3****rd**** person POV**

It was raining and dark. Well, not exactly raining… Just dark. A gothita named G was walking home, marks on her face from what had happened at the party. (Author's Note: You remember that part, right? Hope so. The next 4 chapters have a lot to do with G. And another character that just might surprise you… But probably not.)

_Why'd he attack me? I was just trying to show my feelings… _Just then C.L. (Hope you remember him, too.) the scraggy came running by. He tripped on himself and flew face first to the ground.

"Oh, gosh, are you alright?" G said, running to him.

"Y-yeah… Hey, aren't you the girl that was obsessed with my cousin?"

"Was… But now I'm over it. He was too old for me right now anyways…" Of course, she was lying.

"Okay then! Wait… How old are you?"

"Umm... 9."

"How could you be unsure?"

G just giggled. NOW she was she over Thunder, but liked C.L.

"Hey, that's how old I am!"

Now G really liked him.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Wait… You're not obsessing about me, are you? Cause I've got a girlfriend…"

G toned out. Now her heart was crushed. Again. Two times in one night? She ran away, tears in her eyes.

She was angry at everybody she'd had a crush on. This is only 3 Pokémon. An elgyem, Thunder, and C.L.

So for the next 3 weeks she trained hard and eventually evolved into gothorita, and then into gothitelle. She learned trick room, too. The next couple of weeks she planned for her revenge. And also forced timburrs and gurdurrs into building a tower for her.

Finally, when the moment came when everything was ready, she tricked C.L. into ramming into a wall, which was really a hole disguised to look like a wall. Now she went after Thunder and Co. So she studied them from a distance and found out what they all wanted super badly. Even Luke.

So she posted a fake note about a missing hippotas in the Desert of Dried Seas. Then when they came looking for it, she used trick room to make it seem as if their dreams had come true. But in reality, she had stuffed them all in bags after they ran to nothing.

**Back to now, Mysterious Tower three kilometers from where Thunder and Co. were, 3****rd**** person POV**

G was walking with 4 big sacks that had Thunder, Luke, Blu, and Miranda in them. A few feet away from G was P.M. (Remember? Hope ya do.) she ran inside once G did.

After the door closed, P.M. ran to a low-vent and used headbutt to open it. Luckily, G was too far away to hear it. She crawled into it and sealed it up again with the vent. She started crawling through the vents, and when there was a turn that went up or down, she used her hover boots to float up or down. She kept going until she reached the room with a dot on it on her 3-D blueprints in her watch-phone.

**Well, my sisterr's being mean right now, so I'll have to give this up for right now. But I'll see you in part 2 of 4!**

**(P.S. to afeleon276: I was kinda hinting that you hadn't told me a team name :D)**

**Disclaimer: I freaking don't own Pokémon, and this is the last time Ima say it.**


	22. Chapter 20B

Chapter 20B: Gee, this sucks. (The return of G part 2 of 4)

**See what I did there?**

**Anyways, I did actually put up a cover photo, but it's not the whole picture… Oh yeah, I haven't been posting because I've been sick.**

**Ventilation pipes above the prisoner room in G's Mysterious Tower, 6 p.m., 3****rd**** person POV**

Right about the time that G put her prisoners, Thunder, Blu, Luke and Miranda, into her prisoner room, their trick room illusions wore off. Confused and afraid, Luke started crying and to him his tears flew up.This of course meant he was hanging upside down while everyone else was right-side-up, Thunder and Blu hanging by their arms and Miranda with a rope tied too tight around her stomach.

"I still don't understand why we're he," said Miranda, trying not to puke.

"I guess that my parents we illusions then, huh?" Thunder said, fighting back a tear but it fell anyways.

"Hey, how do you think I feel? At least your parents aren't DEAD!" Miranda replied to him, still trying not to puke.

"Yeah, that's true, Miranda. I guess I shouldn't be whining." Thunder said.

"My head *sniff* hurts…" Luke whined.

"Poor Lukey… He shouldn't be that way…" Blu said motherly. She does make quite a good mom.

"Hey guys," said some random but oddly familiar voice. "Sorry to butt in, but how are we gonna GET OUT?"

"Wait a minute… That's… That's… C.L.!" Thunder shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Now please, can we go now?"

"Sure cuz, just let me do some magic trick and get us all home."

"Really?"

Everyone looked angrily at C.L. except Luke who was himself feeling woozy now.

Then A black blur flew down from the vents and quickly untied them all, letting them fall from the sky. It all was sped up, so no one could see who or what this mysterious blur was. After it untied everyone, it flew back up the vent.

The blur was P.M., of course. You knew this already. When she got back in the vent, she whispered into her watch. F.M. Showed up on the screen.

"Mission accomplished. What's next?" P.M. asked.

"Use the machine to make sure everyone gets out safe. Report back when completed." F.M. replied.

"Tell him I miss him, Effey." P.M. said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Sure think, P.M. But please don't call me Effey anymore. You know I hate that."

"Report back in a few minutes… Or seconds."

P.M. took out a shiny blue rectangular object with buttons on it. Each one had an engraved symbol on it. She pressed one with two lines on it.

For a few seconds, everything just went slow. Thunder and co. were about to bust open the door to the hallway where tons of solosis stand, or float actually, guarding the doors. Just as Thunder unleashed electro ball, time stopped.

P.M. quickly jumped through the vents, opened the doors, and took out all the solosis and stuffed them into the vents. She then disabled all the cameras and drew a line to the exit with a marker on the ground for the gang to follow. Next she closed the door a little so it looked as if Thunder had busted the door open, because if it didn't, something horrible would've happened.

**An alternate universe, same time and place**

In this universe, P.M. didn't make it look like Thunder opened the door. With the door open and no one to have opened it, Luke ran out in front of Thunder as he was just launching his attack. Without knowing it, the Electro ball slammed into Luke's side, breaking some of his fragile bones.

Luke busted into the wall, breaking more bones a injuring his leg so he couldn't walk right. But Luke also had slammed the camera cords, both turning them on and electrocuting Luke so badly her yelped at the top of his lungs, waking the knocked out solosis, which then broke out of the vents and capturing everyone again to put them back into their restrains. Except Luke who was injured had been set on the floor. Blu begged and begged for them to let her down to tend to him, but after 12 times it worked.

"Luke, oh my Lukey, you'll be okay… It-It's gonna be alright… I love you, son… Please, don't give up!" She said, crying all the while.

"Moomi…. Are we… done for? I wanna live…" He said through his scorched lips.

Thunder and Miranda were crying, too. But Thunder was crying way harder than anyone in the room. He knew he injured his son too horribly. He knew he probably wouldn't make it.

"Moomi…. Ma-ma… Mira… Love you… all…"said Luke, smiling and crying at the same time. He slowly shut his eyes as things grew blurry to him. He knew it was his end.

"Love… You all…" were his last words before Blu, Miranda, and Thunder all cried out loudly. But something happened next.

"Thunder…" Blu said, tears unable to stop flowing so harshly. "Your fault."

"No…. Blu please… I know it was my fault… I didn't want this to happen. He was… Our son."

"You killed him. Our son, dead… Because of you. We're through. Done. Never again."

"Blu… I'm sorry… I deserve it."

Miranda didn't want to be in the middle of this, so she said nothing.

The solosis came in and questioned Blu if she was with Thunder. When she said no, they let her free. She took Luke's body and left crying.

P.M. was crying softly but still meaningfully. She knew she needed to take it back or there would be tremendous consequences. But all too quickly she was disappearing.

This event led to horrible events, such as three days later, after G was done with him, he was depressed and didn't do anything. He even gave in to Luis, the cofagrigus. This meant that he was able to complete his plans, destroying the world and starting anew. This was too horribleof a reality.

Luckily, these events never occurred… This was a reality that never existed. That's because this was only what WOULD have happened. But it didn't…

**Back to the real world, real time, real everything.**

The gang, convinced that Thunder busted the doors, ran through the halls and out the door. But there was one thing they didn't remember. They didn't know where they were. They were lost, so the ran in any direction for three hours.

**Three Hours Later, TPOV**

We all were tired from running, so we had to find sand dune to lie down by. Luke was the one we all were concerned about, though. He looked ill from hanging upside-down. We all started falling asleep except Blu, who had to watch Luke. I didn't know why, but I'm sure it was her motherly sense or something. But she still cuddled up to me, with Luke cuddled up to her in a ball.

I was asleep for a few hours, maybe more tan that, but while I was asleep, I dreamt about Blu and I together. In the future. She felt like she was the one I wanted… To be my mate. It was almost certain, actually. I loved her. I would do anything for her.

But then after some thought, Blu woke me up.

"Thunder, Thunder, THUNDER!" she yelled at me.

"I'm up, stop shouting!"

"While I was tied up, G contacted me. She showed me 2 months from now. We were so happy together. I just need you to know I love you." She said, after which giving me a kiss.

**Yeah… that whole alternate universe thing was kind of gory… Well, maybe not. It's rated T anyways. Well, peace out my peeps!**

**(P.S. I'm not doing the disclaimer anymore)**


	23. Chapter 20C

Chapter 20C: C-eems like nothing, right? (Return of G part 3 of 4)

**Just so you know WHY I put that whole Luke dying thing, It was to show you all…**

**I HAVE EVERY CHARACTER TO DO WHAT I WANT THEM TO DO! IF I WANT ONE TTO DIE, IT DIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Of course that part was a joke)**

**Middle of the Desert of Dried Seas, 2:00 a.m., TPOV**

At 9:30 last night, Blu and I fell asleep lying on each other. She made a good pillow. Anyways, when we woke up, we were on floating clouds. It didn't seem like we were awake, so I pinched myself dozens of times before accepting that we were awake.

"Blu, do you see all this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, do you?" She asked, looking around for something.

"What-What are you looking for?"

"Luke, he's… Not here."

"It seems like you pay more attention to Luke than me,"

"Well, he's… Still young. You have to watch him carefully, because little ones can…"

"But you know he can take care of himself already, right?" I interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

_Well, you started this conversation, now make an answer._

I don't think it's cool to talk about kissing your ex in front of your girlfriend. Even if that ex was only your girlfriend in THEIR mind. It just seems… Weird. Like it could ruin a relationship. *sigh* Well, it seems I kinda have to, now.

"Uh… Hello? Thunder? Is there a brain in there?" she said, knocking on my forehead. She giggled as my stare into nothing quickly turned to her.

"Oh yeah… What happened now?"

"You said Luke could care for himself,"

"Oh, yeah… Well, back in that cave… Where I kissed Cass… Luke he uh…"

"Got hurt, right? That's why he was on the floor… And I ran up to check on him."

"No, he wasn't hurt. Just exhausted."

"From what?"

"It doesn't seem like it but… He knocked out Cass."

"What?! How?!"

"Something in him made him evolve… Into a jolteon. He used Fusion Bolt."

"I think you hang out with that team of shroomish too much…"

"No, it's… What?"

We both laughed at what she said. Then after a few minutes of laughing, we returned to our conversation.

"Anyways, I wasn't lying. He did use Fusion Bolt." I said, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

"But… he's still little."

"I know it didn't seem like him, but it was. He talked like older Pokémon, too."

"But isn't Fusion Bolt one of Zekrom's moves?"

"Yeah, that's not the least of the amazingness."

"But now he's an eevee again?"

"Pretty much…"

"Well… I guess I believe… But only because I trust you."

"Good… Plus, Luke's with Miranda. He's safe. She loves him like a mother, too. But not nearly as much as you do. And it's probably good he's not with you ALL the time… I would've done anything to get some privacy from my mother when I was little."

"Yeah… I guess you're right… But I just want him to be safe…"

I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing's wrong with Luke, I assure you."

In all this time we barely noticed Miranda wasn't with us, but that was because we were talking about Luke.

"Now, while we're alone, is there anything you want say- or do- before I sart looking for a way out?"

"As a matter of fact, there is."

She pulled me in and kissed me passionately. For a second or two, I was surprised, but then I just went with it. It was the second-best kiss I've had, the first being the one at the top of the mountain where the thing with Cass went down, but it was with Blu, not the first one with Cass. I'm pretty sure we won't being seeing her again.

After about three minutes, she released her lips from mine and we looked into each other's eyes. She had pretty green-blue eyes. But I never thought about my eye color. Blue probably knows. I'll ask her later.

"So, are we just gonna stare at each other or are we gonna find a way back?" she said, luaghing. I laughed, too.

"How did I ever get such a funny girlfriend?"

We started looking around the "clouds" that we stood on. Something didn't seem right about them. Fluffy and white, yes, but if clouds are just water vapor, than how exactly are we here? That's when I realized it.

"Blu," I started. "I don't think we're actually… Here."

"Wh-what? Maybe you should stay away from Team Mushy Room!"

"Why do you make cracks like that?"

She looked like she was holding something back. Then she laughed like we did when she made the first joke like that.

"What?"

"Re-play your own sentence."

"Why do you… Oh."

By now you probably know what she was talking about.

"Seriously though, Blu. It's not that funny."

"Please don't start the thing about being serious again."

"Seriously?"

We laughed, but now that joke wasn't really as funny as it was before we had an exploration team.

"Oh yeah, what I meant by that was that… G still has us."

"WHAT? But we escaped!"

"Yeah, but she found us again."

"Well then you should've said G has us AGAIN."

"Really great time to be correcting me, huh?"

Then the clouds fell apart, piece by piece, turning into sand. Luke's sleeping body soon appeared, and Miranda's came after, but she was standing up, giggling. After a few seconds, we were back sitting next to the dune we fell asleep by.

"Why are you giggling, Mira?" Blu asked, calling Miranda by her nickname she was accustomed to.

Then she leaned in to whisper to Blu, but I caught it.

"I saw it all." Is what she said.

It didn't feel like it was a big deal, but then again I don't think Miranda ever saw us kiss before. Blu's face, however, said she thought differently. She leaned in and whispered to me, too.

"It wasn't Trick Room. It was an illusion."

I just then remembered Miranda was the Illusion Fox Pokémon.

_Of course it was her! She wanted to see us kiss!_

Just then the sand dune melted and grew into a black figure… G.

"Yes, you love birds, that was Miranda's doing. But I was here the whole time." She said, looking at us all with an evil grin.

"Wait, how does that even make sense? How did you know exactly which Dune we'd lay down by?" I asked.

"I just simply made it appear as if I were air." She replied.

"But made everything else exactly the way it was?" Blu asked.

"Look, Mrs. Thunder, I'm not exactly the smartest of five sisters."

Blu's face turned red when she was called Mrs. Thunder. I thought about it for a second, and realized that Blu Thunder sounded pretty cool. Though that's not how it would work, because it's probably be the last name that she'd take. Blu Sutarja… Not as cool as Blu Thunder, but… It still works.

"Anyways, you're all coming back with me." G said, using her psy-powers to restrain us and force us into her bag.

When we got to the tower - again - she untied the bag, threw us into the prisoner room – again – and had solosis minions come in, tie us up, and guard the door. Four, to be exact.

"I'll come get you all when it's time." She said, leaving us all hung up – again.

"Wait… Where's Luke!?" Blu shouted, frantically swooshing her head back and forth.

"You mean the little brown guy?" C.L. asked her. I forgot C.L. was even with us.

Wait, did he see that scene? Oh, not the point! Where is Luke?!

"Yes the little brown guy!" Blu yelled back.

Now I looked at C.L. angrily. That's when I noticed he was hanging upside down like Luke, too. STILL NOT THE POINT!

"I didn't see him when I woke up, but then I tripped over him when I tried to wake up Thunder, but I forgot about it when it happened. I guess he was camofluaged."

"S-s-so my baby is out there all alone in the desert?!"

Blu sounded like more of a mother than she ever did now. She started freaking out, and the solosis floated over and had to use psy-powers to restrain her.

_Way to go, man. You told her he'd be okay, but now he's in the middle of the desert, no one to help him._

**The middle of the desert, same time, 3****rd**** person POV**

Luke, an eevee pup, was left in the middle of the desert on accident by G, who hadn't noticed she'd forgotten the little guy. But she didn't really care. She only really wanted C.L. and Thunder to be locked up. But now Luke was all alone, no one to care for him.

His little, brown eyes cracked open, and all he could see was blurry-ness. He wiped his eyes with his paws and opened them fully.

"Moomi, I'm thirsty…" He said, trying to ask Blu for water, which she would make for him to drink, but no one else because it dehydrated her.

In fact, the only reason she did it for him was because he was so little. She could only make up half a glass of extra water every thirty minutes. But she was still dehydrated because extra water in her came from someplace else than her body-water. And she could only produce half-a-cup every half hour because she was already so dehydrated. Otherwise, she'd be able to produce half a cup of extra water every half second.

"Moomi?" Luke kept saying, hoping she would answer. After 12 tries, with no answer, Luke started screaming out for her.

After 13 tries of that, he got up and spun around a few times, looking for signs of Blu. With tears filling up his eyes, he walked in any direction for 3 seconds, walked back, and went in a different direction, all the while yelling the names of his parents or Miranda. He even yelled for C.L.

After trying every direction twice, he lied down and started crying. After twenty seconds of that, he got up again.

"No! Ma-ma, Moomi, and Mira woodin leave me! Something's wrong… I'll find Ma-ma, Moomi, Mira, and Yellow Guy!" He said, wiping tears from his eyes. "It prob was that purple lady!"

He started to think of a way to get to G. He then remembered which direction they came from, and went that way back to the tower.

"I'm coming, Ma-ma, Moomi, Mira, and Yellow Guy!" He said, running off to find his family (and C.L.).

**Well, we'll see what happens to Luke in chaoter 20D! **

**(Word Count: 1800!)**


	24. Chapter 20D

Chapter 20D: Well some ones gotta save the day (The return of G part 4!)

**Okay, so apparently, this did not show up when I edited last chapter:**

**I hate to give away too much, but the remote thing that P.M. has is just a sort of time machine. I kinda realized how confusing that whole thing is… Plus him refers to someone sorta… special, I guess… to P.M., who (I think this was kinda obvious) is actually Miranda, if you haven't noticed. Well, that's all I can say about this topic, except that, in due time, everything will be solved…**

**But on another note, this is the last chapter I have to write about G! Well, for now, anyway…**

**Now it's time to go BACK TO THE STORY!**

**The Desert of Dried Seas, a few hours later from last time, 3****rd**** person POV**

Luke, the eevee we've all come to know, was walking through the desert. He was on the path back to G's tower. To save his parents. He didn't like that girl when Blu told him stories about her, mostly because his mom didn't like her, but now he hated her more than he hated walking through the desert like he was… But only by a little.

Although he had tiny legs, he ran for as long as he could. This actually got him almost a mile closer. When he started walking, he got thirsty quick. He wanted to ask Blu for water the whole way he was going, but he knew he couldn't. He's actually smarter than anyone would give credit for. He thought up a plan for water, though he still needed to stay on the same path.

His plan was; if there was a cactus in his path, he'd use fury swipes, one of his moves, to cut it open. Then he'd use the poison-detecting technique Thunder taught him when they saw a cactus, but they never actually used it because the one cactus they found WAS poisonous.

The rest of his plan stated that he couldn't leave his path, because he'd probably get lost.

A few hours later, Luke decided that he needed a rest. So he plopped down and fell asleep. He dreamt about all times he spent with Blu, Thunder, and Miranda. This made him angrier at G, since she'd taken away his family. So when he woke up, he tried to go as fast as he could, but he was too dehydrated. So he kinda speed-walked.

A few minutes later, he spotted something green down his path. Thinking it was a cactus that he'd been waiting for, so he took off for it. 

_Cactus means water!_He

Once he was close to it, he used a fury swipes, trying to cut it open. But the reslts weren't what he planned…

"Ow!" the "cactus" said. It turned around to reveal it was a maractus.

"What'd ya do that for?" the maractus said, and by the sound of its voice it was a girl.

"No… Water?" Luke said, disappointed and looking at the ground.

"Aww, a little eevee, all the way out here? How'd you get here?"

"Ma-ma and Moomi brought me here,"

"Where are they now?"

"Mean Purple Lady take them away. I gotta save them!"

"Maybe I could help you find them?"

"Sure, just follow path me."

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Luke. What your name?"

"I'm Marie, nice to meet you, Luke."

So they took off on the path they were on. Later on the path, Luke was so thirsty his tongue started to dry out. But Marie hadn't changed a bit. She didn't know that Luke was so thirsty, because she thought everyone could use the same water storing trick she'd learned from her parents. At least until Luke said something.

"Why you not thirsty?"

"Huh? Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, very thirsty…"

"Can't you just use your extra water?"

"What's that? Moomi used to get me water…"

"What kind of Pokémon is Moomi?"

"She's water type,"

"Well, if you can't make water, I can give you some of my extra water…"

"Please?"

"Okay."

Marie plucked her big spike on her forehead and water poured out of a hole into the hollow cone. She gave it to Luke, and he gulped it down. She did this once more and then stuck her spike back on. Luke perked up almost instantly, and he felt like he could run all the way to G's tower. But they mostly speed walked, well, actually, Marie speed hopped.

A few hours later, they arrived at the tower. They each tried to hit the door down, but it was no use. The door was made of titanium. They both sat down and tried to figure out a way in. But a few minutes later, Luke fell asleep. His dream told him something.

**Luke's Dream, Mid-day (at least in his dream), Luke's POV**

I was walking through a long, white hallway. I knew I was dreaming, but I didn't know about what yet. Then pictures of things I'd thought about for the last hour or so had appeared as paintings on the wall.

The first painting was of when I first saw Ma-ma. Right after I hatched, laying on his stomach. He felt so warm and cuddly, like a blanket. The next painting was of the time I first met Moomi, and I hissed at her. I wish I hadn't done that. I wouldn't have if I knew this is how things would turned out.

Next came Mira, who had just walked home with Ma-ma and Moomi, who'd left me with Team Angeles. They were pretty nice Pokémon, but I'd rather have gone with them to help.

After which came a painting of when I was with Moomi and Mira, going up to save Ma-ma from the Yellow Girl. But when we got there, she was kissing him! I remember getting really mad at her, but everything turned white and I forgot what happened until I woke up to Moomi's face. I tried to find the yellow girl, but she was gone. Mira stood at the entrance of the cave. I wasn't there to see what happened next, but I'm pretty sure Ma-ma and Moomi kissed.

The last painting was of Marie. I had thought she was a cactus, meaning water, but she was actually a maractus. She had helped me get where I am now, the entrance of Purple Girl's tower. How I hated her! Ever since Moomi told me about her, I knew she was mean. She'd tried to get Ma-ma from Moomi, aaccording to the stories I heard, and now I knew it was true. She stole all my family from me! And Yellow Guy! I'm pretty sure he's related to me somehow, though.

At the end of the hallway I was walking through, there was a door. I opened it and saw a bunch of pictures floating around. All of things I remembered, too. I wondered for a minute where I was, but then shook it off and jumped onto a floating picture. The one I landed on was of when I was upside down in G's tower. That made me angrier, so I jumped from picture to picture to a door on the other side of the black emptiness with the floating pictures in it. Every time I jumped onto another picture, I instantly remembered what I was on.

After jumping through the door, I saw all my family, and Marie, and ran to them. I tried to jump on Ma-ma, but I flew through him. I tried again, until I realized they weren't real. They started talking to me, too.

"Luke, we know you can do this, but just be safe." Moomi said.

"But how do I get in?" I asked, but I didn't expect an answer.

"Learn something new. We know what you can do, but we can't tell you." Ma-ma said.

"Why?"

"Because that'd be cheating. Just DIG deeper to find the answer." Mira said. For some reason she had extra emphasis on the word "dig."

Then everything slowly faded away, but before I couldn't see them anymore, Ma-ma, Mira, and Moomi said something.

"Just remember, we love you!"

Then my dream ended.

**Real Life, 3:00 P.M., outside G's tower, 3****rd**** person POV**

Luke was lying next to Marie when his eyes shot open. His dream was strange to him, especially since he couldn't figure out why Miranda put so much emphasis on "dig" in it. Marie was asleep now, too. Luke walked around in circles, trying to find out the answer to his puzzle.

"Learn some-ting new, and dig?" he said to himself. Then an idea struck him, like something just clicked in his mind.

He shook Marie until she woke up. When she did, she yawned in his face.

"Yeah, Luke?" she asked.

"I know way in!" he said excitedly.

"What?!"

"Watch!"

He started pawing at the ground, making an indent in the sand after a few seconds. He sped up every time the hole got deeper, until he was basically a drill. The hole got deeper and deeper until Luke was exactly 3 feet under the door. Marie could no longer see him, but could still here the sound of his digging. She stood there in awe of how quickly the little eevee learned a new move.

After Luke got all the way through to the other side of the door and broke the plastic tile, he called for Marie to come through, too. She followed and they were inside the building now. Solosis stared at them, until finally deciding to do something. They all flew at them, high speed.

Marie and Luke got ready to fight them off, first Marie used pin missile and Luke used quick attack, jumping each time he hit and using it again. Doing this a few time knocked out most of them. The rest, which was about 3, called for help, making there be 10 times the number of solosis.

"This must be all of them," Marie said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"I bet she can barely pay them all, so how could she pay more?"

"Well, you're right, this is all of us." One of them said.

"Good." Luke and Marie said in unison.

They got ready to fight again. When the solosis flew at them, Luke dug underground. Marie followed him through the hole. When Luke got back from under, he flew into 5 of the solosis. When he was out of the way, Marie used hyper beam and took out 10 more. The other half of the total flew at them again, and Luke used his most powerful fury swipes, and Marie used energy ball, hitting each of the solosis twice. Luke used fury swipes a few more times and that was enough to knock out them all from the damage they already took.

With over 40 solosis fainted on the floor, they both ran through the halls to find the prisoner room. Conveniently, the room had a sign on it with the words "Prisoner Room."

"Well that's just stupid." Marie said.

She busted open the door and they both ran in. But no one was there.

"Ma-ma? Moomi? Mira? Yellow Guy? Why they not here?" Luke said, tears filling up his eyes.

_They did leave me alone… Why? Was I not good enough?_

Luke started crying, feeling disappointed in himself. Little did he know that Blu was just behind him.

**Room right across the hall from the Prisoner Room, same time, TPOV**

G had brought us to some other room, carrying us in bags. Blu kept crying about Luke, and I've gotta admit, I did too. I mean, he was my SON! Wouldn't you?

Anyways, the room we were in had five tables, all with straps on them. G restrained us with her psychic powers and slammed us onto the tables, strapping us in.

"Wasn't there five of you?" she asked us.

"Yeah, there was our son, Luke, but you FORGOT HIM!" Blu said, fighting back the tears. "Maybe it's best, though. He won't have to be tortured."

"Torture? No. I'm gonna mix up your brain signals to believe my reality I want."

"What? How will that change anything?" Miranda asked.

"You see, ever since the day Thunder, and C.L., broke my heart, I needed to make them pay. So, I made a plan to make their lives miserable. You two won't be together after I'm finished. And there will be no sons at all. And you won't remember this at all."

"You want me to FORGET Luke? NO WAY!" Blu yelled. I agreed with her and struggled with the straps.

I gnawed on one of my straps. I got through it half-way, but the rest was too hard. So I unleashed a full-blast thunderbolt on G. She trembled from the blast, but it didn't affect her that much. Big machines came down from the ceiling. They were big, silver, and metal cones with three purple rings around them. I unleashed a thunder bolt on the one above Blu, and it spun around and pointed at G.

"How'd you do that?" G asked me.

"It was just thunderbolt,"

"I told those solosis to make it electricity-proof!" She said with a growl in her voice.

I did that three times more on everyone else's machine. But we were still strapped down.

**Outside the door, same time, 3****rd**** person POV**

Luke and Marie slowly walked through the hall to get out. He thought Thunder and Blu had purposely left him in the desert. He had tears flowing through his eyes. Marie tried to comfort him, but he didn't care. What he thought made him feel like he was a bad son.

Then a baby solosis flew into Marie.

"Sorry, I was lookin for leader G. She took prisoners to mis-memory room. But intruders take out guards… You intruders!" the solosis, a girl from the sounds of it, said to them.

Luke turned his head and stared at the girl.

"Must destroy intruders!" she said, trying her best to lift them up into the air. She tried, but she couldn't do it. Then she gave up and turned, closing her eyes, getting ready to take a hit.

"Please don't hurt me too much!" she yelled.

"We not hurt you," Luke started.

"Really?" she asked, easing her tension.

"Yeah, But maybe we hurt your parents… Sorry." He replied.

"No, my parents aren't here. I was an orphan, and G adopted me."

"Oh… Wait, you said she took the prisoners to a different room?"

"Yeah, that one right there. Why?"

She turned and nodded towards the door everyone was behind.

"The prisoners were my parents!"

"Well, then we gotta save 'em!"

"C' mon, guys, let's do this!" Marie said, breaking her silence. She was so quiet because she saw something happen between the two. She didn't know what, she just saw it.

The three busted through the door, and saw G on the floor. They looked up and saw Thunder, Blu, Miranda, and C.L. strapped into tables. Luke quickly ran over to Blu's table and used fury swipes to cut the straps. Then to Thunder, Miranda, and C.L.

"Luke? You came here?" Blu asked confusedly.

"I had to save family!" he replied.

"Who's your friends?" Thunder asked, looking at the two behind Luke.

"That's Marie, but I no know who other one is. She just help." Luke said. But he didn't feel right calling her _just_ help.

"My name is Jane." The solosis replied.

"Hi, Jane." Blu said.

After everybody was freed, they all left outside. Right before they left, Luke turned back to Jane.

"Jane, are you coming wit us?" he said to her.

"Is it okay if I do?"

Blu turned back to Luke, who was few feet away from where the rest of the gang was.

"C 'mon, Luke." Blu said.

"Moomi, can Jane come?" Luke asked.

"If she wants to… Does she?" Blu turned to Jane.

"Y-Yeah…" Jane answered, feeling odd. "I never liked it here."

"Well, then let's go!" Blu said, turning to catch up with the rest of the group.

Marie already told them she was going to stay behind and go home. She didn't feel up to being in an exploration tea, even though they asked.

About 10 minutes after the tower was out of sight, Jane remembered something.

"I could teleport us there," she said.

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"Sure, just tell me where we're going." She replied

"Sunshine Bay." Thunder told her.

Almost instantly, a purple light surrounded them all and the desert flew past their eyes. Then they slowed down until they reached the edge of town, where they stopped. Everyone went back to HQ, after which they laid down and rested from the exhaustion they had experienced from the days that passed. They laid it easy for the rest of the day, except for Jane and Luke, who played together until they had to go to bed.

Finally they didn't have to worry about G anymore.

**WELL… That toke half the day to write. Over 2,800 words. My eyes are sore, too. But expect more tomorrow! (And Monday, since I have no school that day WOOHOO!)**

**Goodbye, and remember children, eat your veggies, drink your milk, and turn in every weekend for new chapters! :D**

**(P.S. I'm probably gonna change my pen name soon.)**


	25. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

**Sorry guys, I've been kinda busy playing, well, you all probably know what came out the 7****th****, but don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. To learn more, read on my friends.**

**Behind the Fur**

The first Halloween special for my story of four. The gang (except Luke and Jane) gets shrunk down to bite-size! By now you probably guessed why I used the word bite-size. I mean, it's obvious, just look at the title and think about bite-size. MAKE A CONNECTION!

**The Fountain of youngness**

The second Halloween special, taking place in the medieval times including dragons and of course, dungeons. HA word play.

Most of the time, however, the characters shall talk like tales of old.

**Dirt mound At The End of the Street (DATES)**

The third Halloween special, a parody of recent famous horror movies, like House At The End of the Street, Paranormal activity, and the on where the kid keeps appearing (IDK)

**Dearest Blu, I've fallen very ill**

Fourth in the Halloween special series, possibly be changed to fourth. See, I don't want to spoil it, but there are some zombies in it. Try and guess who the head zombie is. If you do, you get an INTERGLACTIC TRANSMITION FROM A SPACE COW!

**So the season 4 premiere is a few days before Halloween! See ya then!**


	26. Author's Note 3

Author's Note 3 (or 4)

**Sorry I couldn't do the Halloween special, guys. I just got really busy. Sorry. I hope you don't hate me! DX**

**Season 4 will premiere towards the middle-end of this month of November. Most likely because of Shanksgiving. Derp.**

**Anyways, I still will try to update, I know you guys probably do you hate me. I'm not giving up, no sir. This story is gonna get a whole lot better!**

**So to recap, sorry, I'm stupid, you hate me, and I will be getting back to it!**


	27. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Finally some closure!

**Okay guys, I'm back! This will be the last chapter for a while. Srry. I spelled that wrong on .**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**HQ 12:00 P.M., TPOV**

We haven't been doing many quest things, but mostly because every night Blu and I are up studying about eevees. Ever since the whole mountain incident, I've wanted to know why that happened. All we could come up with was an old page from a book written by an elder from the founding village for this town. There were several copies at the library, and we read over the page with an eevee story on it to make sure we aren't imagining it.

_Date: 7/12/1824_

_The visions happening get worse and worse. This night's vision had an eevee that's name starts with L. He was energetic and jumpy until he unleashed wrath. He used a move only the legendary would know. The world was ending, all scampering into a hole in the air. A sarcophagus was laughing. I hope for my life that 25 will save them. Before he does, however, I am certain that the L eevee will use the move (smear) to help, but (the rest of the page was never found, so no one could put it into the book)_

The smear appeared in all books. The librarian said it wasn't supposed to, so that suggests that someone did that so someone wouldn't know what move. One thing is for sure, though. This guy wasn't a Pikachu. 25 is a term for Pikachu, most likely because of the number for them in the "Pokémon Opened Kindly Everyone Must Officially Number Themselves With Occupation(s)," or "P.O.K.E.D.E.X. T.W.O.," is 25.

Another thing for sure is that no one found the other half of the book. That seems stupid. You find HALF a book? Did he stop writing after that? Probably not, because it was mid-sentence. I guess some grave robber stole it. To me, this guy sounds like a nut case, but Blu says that the description matches Luke. That IS true. Name starts with an L, is an eevee, and can use the powers of a legendary. The book said THE legendary. Which one? We looked in books of legendaries for that answer. We found only two legendaries that date further back then the 1820s. Something called Missingno, and Mew. Missingno was said to be a rumor made by a minccino saying that he was related to it. Another theory is that some guy made up another religion because of his craziness.

Whatever the reason, I still doubt the eevee was Luke. But we checked in with Mrs. Chansey, who gave us the egg. We decided to do this today.

"Hello? Oh, Thunder, Blu, and Luke!" she said as she opened the door.

"Uh, Mrs. Chansey, can you tell us anything about Ukelay's Ommay?" I asked.

"Mama, you speak French?" Luke said.

"Sure, I guess I have a little I didn't tell you about him. But if he isn't old enough to know he was optedaday, you might want to have someone watch him."

"Sure. Blu, could you maybe go in a different room and play with him?"

Blu agreed and they went into the nursery that was now empty. Mrs. Chansey sat me down and gave me some cookies.

"Thanks, Mrs. Chansey."

"Just call me Chance."

"Okay."

"So what else about Luke did you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me."

"Well, for starters, Audi and I found his egg in Shimmery Meadow."

_FLASH BACK! 3__RD__ PERSON POV, SHIMMERY MEADOW_

_Audi and Chance were looking for a young special berry for one of the young Pokémon at the nursery. They had collected about 30 or so when Chance saw something out of the corner of her eye. They walked over to it. It was behind bushes, so they spread them apart and saw a dead flareon next to an egg. Both of them thought in that instant that the egg would die if it was alone when it hatched, or it wouldn't even be able to hatch. So Chance stuffed the egg into her pouch. As she did so, the flareon leaked with what looked like embryotic fluid with a little bit of something that made it sparkle. At the time, it seemed normal._

"_Poor flareon died giving birth. It never got to see her own child." Audi said, tearing up._

_They took the egg in. A few days after they did, the spots on it changed colors. The two barely noticed. It did this a lot. Being an adoption center, they looked for the appropriate Pokémon to raise it. A few weeks after searching, a new exploration team called team Black pooped up. The two watched them as they did all teams, but this team seemed trustable and honest. So once they did a quest for them, their payment was the egg. After which, well, you know the rest._

**Back to the present, TPOV**

"So the flareon died giving birth?" I asked.

"Yes. It's very sad, isn't it?"

"I really hope that doesn't happen if… Nevermind."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing. Anyways, Thanks for the full story."

"No problem."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go now. Thanks again."

"Goodbye, nice seeing you since… Wait, do you know?"

"Know that I'm adopted? Yeah."

"Okay then. Well, bye"

I took Blu and Luke back to HQ and we did more research. We narrowed it down to three conclusions:

Luke is some sort of "chosen one"

Luke is just special.

His father was a ditto or mew.

We decided to rest our case on his father being a ditto or mew.

**HQ 6:00 P.M., TPOV**

Well, Blu and I have closure now. But something else popped up. Something… Life changing.

Blu ran from the bathroom to me, tears in her eyes and smiling.

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

She whispered into my ear the BIGGEST secret of my life. I didn't know whether to be scared, happy, confused, or ashamed. Happiness took over as I smiled ear to ear. Then Blu and I shared a kiss that was so passionate I didn't know how to respond except giving the same amount of passion. We were lucky Miranda, Jane, and Luke were out getting food. They go alone for some reason.

**WOAH! I wonder what the secret is! Well, actually, I know, but you don't so you wonder. Some of you probably got the idea, but I tried to make that as avoidable as ever.**

**Anyways, that secret will be revealed by chapter 25. And the sort of prologue to that chapter will be uploaded on my friend's account. But his name on FanFiction is really close to mine, so search ThunderBomb'sFriend or something stupid like that.**

**See Ya!**


	28. Christmas Special

Merry Christmas!

**Yeah, it's Christmas. Anyways, merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, and happy Kwanza!**

**(P.S. It's pronounced Reh-mm It's in the second paragraph)**

**December 24****th****, noon, Shopping Market Centre, TPOV**

Last minute shopping. Could've done our shopping on Black Friday, but no. It would've been crowded. At least that's what Blu said. As if it wouldn't be crowded today, the day right before Christmas. I had to wear several coats and scarves. This winter was super cold.

Luke was at home, wrapping presents with Miranda. We told them we were going to get some hot coco, and that we had already wrapped our presents. Don't get us wrong, that was only half a lie. We were getting hot coco. On the way back, but still. We also had to get cookies for Luke. He wanted to set them out for "Santa Yrem." Personally, I don't believe in him, but Blu and Luke do, so yeah, I kinda have to go along with it.

Who's "Santa Yrem?" No one's actually seen the guy (which is 1 reason I don't believe in him) so I don't know and neither does anyone else. Pokémon think he's as wide as a bed and as long as the length of the bed and 5 foot tall when not in attack mode. What kind of fairy tale has an attack mode? Anyways, he's covered in ice and his body is blue, with yellow eyes and a yellow head-thing pointing at his back. Apparently, he goes either through your window or chimney, but one kid woke up on Christmas day and got the gift of glass shards in his little pichu feet, so now most houses have a chimney.

It was me. The news and newspapers were all over it the next day. I had hatred for him after that until I just stopped believing. I told my mom, but she must not have got the message and gave me presents anyways. She always looks like I got a whole lot of stuff she didn't get for me, and it's really convincing.

Anyways, we walked through the VERY crowded store and pulled out a list of everything Luke said he wanted from US. The rest he was going to get from Santa. He asked us for three things. A hat (the ones with the fluff ball on top and strings to keep it on your head), booties (the things for four-legged Pokémon's feet in cold weather), and an actual gift (but a VERY expensive one), a tablet. I think it's called a MyTab or something. Miranda also asked us for something, but it was barely anything compared to how much Luke's gift would cost. She wanted a watch-phone sort of thing. I saw them once, but only in green and few were left. Another thing I remember about them is that there was a sticker that said "Works anywhere! Area 25.5 secret technology!" A few days after seeing them, a Pokémon in a black suit came and stuffed most of them in a briefcase. I was really confused.

So we headed into a clothes store for Luke's first two items. Blu kept saying we should personalize one for him, and after like twenty tries, I gave in (ven though it costs extra than just getting a hat). So we went over to the "make-a-hat area," which is really weird to have. We started by getting a blank, dark blue hat. Blu is very skilled with a needle, so she knitted in a few little pictures and "from Blu a" and half an N. She handed the needle over to me and told me I had to knit in the rest. Unlike Blu, I suck at knitting. I eventually got the hang of it, but now there was a few scribbles under the fluff ball. Yeah I sucked so much I totally missed the names. Blu just laughed at me under her breath and I tried to finish the "and" plus my name.

Unfortunately, I also have bad penmanship. At least I got it done. All in all, Blu's work was pretty good. So the hat looked awesome except for my part. Now that that was done, we had to find him some booties. Luckily for me, Blu didn't want to personalize these. Then we had to go to the technology store and buy him his MyTab. Upon entering the door, I saw the price went down A LOT. But it still costs a lot too.

So after that, we went to get Miranda's watch-thing. It was surprisingly cheap for the second-to-last one. Now I had to get Blu's present….

"Uh, Blu, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the checkout."

"Sure you are. Just go get my present."

"No, I actually do have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, then go."

And I did, but then went to get her present, too. I got her a cell phone. VERY expensive. More expensive than Luke's present at FULL price. Anything for her, because I think she's the greatest tthing that ever happened to me, not that she's a thing.

Anyways, I went to get it wrapped. The wrapping guy behind the counter, a minccino, asked me who it was for.

"My girlfriend." I replied.

"Ooh, you must be loaded, man! I wanted to get something like this for my girlfriend, but I only have half the money." He said.

"No, not really. I have very little money. After this, I mean. Before getting this, I had about half the price more than this. No that's all I've got left."

"Well, Happy Holidays, and I hope she loves this present!" He said as he gave me the wrapped present. I handed him the tip and went back towards Blu, who was walking out.

"Hey, Blu, don't leave without me!" I said, running over to her.

She frantically put her hands over something she was holding.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your present!" she replied, smiling her cute way.

"What'd you get me?"

"I can't tell you! That'd ruin the surprise!"

"Pfft. Whatever."

Later we looked at the notice board when we got back to HQ.

"Hey, Thunder, check this out!" Blu said, motioning me to her.

"What is it?"

_A fainted cryogonal was found in the northern regions of the continent. 2 days later more were found. Anyone who can get to the bottom of this will be will be provided to as far as the edges of the North Pole._

_Requester: Chief Sawk, head of the Police department_

_Area: Cold Ice River_

_Reward: 1200 Poké_

"The northern regions, Thunder! The North Pole is only a few hundred miles above the continent!" she said.

"What about it?"

"Cryogonal! The old story of Santa Yrem!"

Oh Arceus. We're gunna end up at the North Pole.

And we sort of did. The transportation, a mechanical, 20-foot tall delibird, brought Blu, Mira, Luke (which I wish stayed home because he gets cold quickly), and I at the edge, just like they said. Across our path to the North Pole, we found a very large amount of cryogonal on the ground fainted. We nearly used up all our revive seeds.

Then there was a light coming from above us. We all looked up and saw beautiful strips of light of all colors gleaming through the sky.

"SANTA'S TRACKS!" yelled Luke.

"Well, not really, Luke. It's the Aurora Borealis." Said Mira, sounding quite a bit proud of herself for knowing this.

"Whatever. I'm gunna find Santa first!"

"Nuh-uh!" said Blu, starting a rivalry as they took off.

I was kinda getting worried. When we get to the top of the world, they'll find out in an unpleasant way.

Later, Luke and Blu were getting tired and hungry.

"Mama, when will we eat?" Luke said, walking next to me.

"Why don't you eat now?"

"What will eat?"

"There's food all around you!"

"What?"

"The snow! Eat the snow!"

Blu picked up a snowball and licked it. She was only doing it to keep her water levels high. Luke followed, but he was just hungry. Then he started getting into it. That kid, he just, he just… ATE it! You could see dirt after every time he was done eating!

After some time, Luke got a brain freeze. He ran to Blu and snuggled up to her. A few minutes later,he got back into eating snow. I was worried that if he didn't stop, he'd break the arctic.

Minutes turned to hours. We were finding more and more cryogonals as we went orth. Every one of them said something like "elf shnarglejingleklink" but it was hard to understand them with the snowballs in their mouths.

It seemed like forever when we finally reached something… peculiar. A very large house with cryogonal flying out of the walls. We all ran in to see what was going on, but when we arrived, everyone was shocked.

"S-s-s-s-s…." was all I could make out.

"SANTA!" Yelled Luke, running up to a basic icon of Santa Yrem.

He was HUGE. But he shrunk himself after he saw Luke running to him. Arceus only knows how.

"Hello, little boy!" he said with a boom.

Me and Mira's jaws just broke the ice.

"If you wouldn't mind, I really need to finish this…."

He grew larger in size and started smashing things again, sending more cryogonal flying. After hitting what seemed imaginary (as it cried in pain), a legendary showed up out of nowhere! Giratina!

So they battled it out as we ran out, waiting for the noises to clear when we realized that LUKE WAS STILL BACK THERE! We ran in there as fast as we could. When we got there, Luke was cheering on Santa. Blu ran and picked him up, but then Giratina fainted.

Santa shrank back down to talk to us.

"So then, still don't believe in me, Thunder?" he said.

"Well, now I do. But why do you break windows?" I asked.

"What? That wasn't me!"

"Well then who broke into my house?"

"Uh… You'll find out later. You guys should get back home. I'll be visiting in a few hours, you know."

Luke was bouncing off the walls by now. We had to waste all our energy to catch him and bring him back with us. It took a few hours to get back to the starting point. The transportation came and got us again, and we went back home.

As soon as we got back, we were all very tired. Luke fell asleep on the floor next to our tree and Mira slept on the bottom hammock. Blu and I slept together in our hammock. I'm sure everyone else's dreams were about Santa and all the Christmas spirit stuff, but not me. I just felt bad about blaming him for breaking my window and making me step in glass. And also about whom he possibly meant did.

When I woke up, Luke was bouncing off the walls again. Our tree had few presents under it last night, but now there was a lot.

Blu's face lit up after opening my present to her, and she hugged me. Her present to me was pretty awesome, too. It was a gaming system. I never had one besides a handheld purple thing for my 8th birthday, so I was pretty happy. Mira thanked me for our present to her, and Luke went crazy. All-in-all, this was a pretty good Christmas.

**Well then.**

**I won't be able to do as many chapters as I wish I could, but I'll try to do something about it.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THUNDER AND CO.!**


	29. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: DERP

**I don't know… I just… I don't know.**

**HQ, 10:00 A.M., TPOV**

I've gotta start waking up earlier. I miss stuff. Like, I don't know, BREAKFAST? Oh, and apparently my Team members actually wake up and do stuff. Without me. Except Luke. He sleeps just as long as I. When we wake up, everyone is gone. Luke is like a pet. Loyal and friendly. But he's more smarter than… I mean just SMARTER… then you'd think.

So at noon they all come back and we go on some rescue missions and stuff like that. One thing never slips my mind for the whole day. Where do Blu, Mira, and Jane go? So I set up a plan. At the time right before Luke goes to bed, I told him the plan.

"Okay, so what you do is wake up at the time they all do," I started.

"I do that anyways. I just stay asleep for you to wake up."

"Alright, then don't do that. Anyways, follow them and record in your note pad what happens." I said as I handed him a notepad.

He flipped it open and stared at a doodle I drew. I had forgotten about it. A picture of a little pichu was all it was.

"What is this?" he asked confusedly.

"Oh it's just a doodle. Now, when you comeback at noon, give me the notes. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Had I mentioned he stopped calling me Mama? I kinda feel sad about it, though. Now he just calls me "Dad." He stopped a few days ago when he saw other kids going to THEIR dads and saying dad. Ah well.

**HQ, 9:00 A.M. the next day, Luke's POV**

Dad told me to play secret agent. So I did. I followed Mom, Mira, and Jane to a store. On the way, I wrote notes on what we did. They almost caught me on several occasions. Luckily, I'm a master of disguise. Or, really, I just can hide in bushes.

As we arrived in the store, I saw them getting some house-building materials. Wood, nails, screws, all that. By the time they were done, it was 9:30, and they went to a new place.

This place was deep in a forest. I almost lost them. Then they came up to a bush the size of a snorlax. Mom reached in and grabbed a padlock. I tried to pay close attention to her numbers. _16-38-7. _I wrote it

When she unlocked it, they kinda fell through the ground. I waited a few minutes to repeat their process. Just as they had, I fell through the floor.

It was a slide! Twists and turns made me want to scream out of enjoyment, but I couldn't because, well, I was supposed to be a ninja. Agent. Ninja-agent, I guess.

The area where the slide stopped was a construction site. But with only three people. They were, of course, Mom, Blu, and Jane. The construction looked almost finished. I think it was a house. Some of it was furnished, too. It had a bed, couch, and little lamps. Everything was handmade.

When I returned, Dad read my notes and he was as surprised as I was. I told him I wanted to ask Mom about it. Dad said I had to wait a week. So I did. Every day, though, I still went after them to see what they were doing and write in my notes. I almost ran out of paper.

**The next week, HQ, 9:45 A.M. Luke's POV**

The house was finished at the end of the week. The girls were I followed them home and Dad and I finally asked what they were up to.

"Blu," Dad started. "I've been meaning to ask you…"

"No, no, no. Not right now with those kind of questions." She interrupted.

"Wha- No! I mean about when you guys leave every morning."

"Oh… Well, you see, Jane doesn't want to live here, since one of us has to sleep on the floor. We tried to get her to stay, but she insisted on her own house. But we knew she was too young to stay alone, so we looked for someone to take care of her when she's at her house when she's not going with us on adventures."

"So you've been looking for someone to take care of her while she's gone all this time?"

"No, we found a suitor a few days ago. But there weren't any houses left, so we built one."

"Well that's an awful long story. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Uh, we sorta thought you would be mad if we woke you up every day at 9:00 just to do more work."

"Well, who's the 'suitor'?"

"Oh, she's a nice musharna that works at the Poké Café. Her name is Charlotte.

So after a bunch of explaining, Jane and Mom told us that they were gonna leave. I'd kinda miss Jane, though. I felt a certain… butterfree-in-my-stomach feeling. I can't explain. It just feels weird, but good at the same time. When our goodbyes finally came, I was almost crying. I can't explain it. I…I…I just felt we were supposed to be in the same place all the time.

"So, Luke, I guess this is goodbye." Jane said before leaving.

"Not really goodbye as a see ya later." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'll miss you when we're not on missions."

Then Blu called to her and she followed. I wish she could still live with us. I really don't know why. It's just that I feel that way.

**Yeah I don't have any ideas right now. See ya next chapter. Sorry for the delay. BYE!**


	30. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Guess who's back (AFTER SEVERAL MONTHS!)!

**Did you guess? No? Well, I'll give you a few minutes. *Elavator music***

**Hmm? Oh, you think you got it? ME? WHY… THAT'S THE MOST ABSOLUTELY… correct thing I've ever heard. Sorry for being gone! I HAD BARELY ANY INTERNET INTERACTIONS! I WAS PLAYING SKYRIM!**

**HQ, 9:00 A.M.-ish, TPOV**

So, it's been three months since the Santa thing, but there is STILL SNOW. Did us visiting him curse us or something?

Anyways, we met a few new teams in our three month winter experience. They are new recruits (as we say in the guild).

The first new group was called "Team Bark," which consisted of Buster, a male growilthe who always looks out for his group (in other words, he's loyal), Pooch, a male poochyena (he acts less reckless than Buster, but they're best of friends, and he seems fearless), Wilma, a female houndour (who is very calm and sensible), and Rose, a female lillipup (who seems by far smarter than her group, but she doesn't seem to recognize her own power). They were eager to join our guild.

Secondly, we have "Team MD ThunderPump," which has Michelle (sometimes Shelly, apparently), a female pichu (her fur is Pikachu colored, but not her cheeks, they're pink, she wears a green headband, and unlike most pichus, she is not injured by electric attacks, and Deanna the female marill (who is best friends with Michelle, and she is light blue with a purple headband, and what's really weird is that electric attacks don't do as much damage.

Well, today we got a new mission. Our mission is to climb to the top of a mountain because there's been some distress calls. Apparently, noises from the mountain top are waking up the residents of the mountain. Like the boldore and geodudes and stuff. So we went up there.

SO we climbed the mountain about halfway until Luke got cold. So Blu tried to warm him up. Then we continued up the mountain.

At about 3 quarters of the way, we started hearing weird noises, which proceeded to get louder as we moved up.

At the top, you'd never guess what was up there. Remember a few months ago when I buried that cofagrigus? Well, he was there. With a gang of yamask. WE WERE AMBUSHED! We tried our best to fend them off. Most of them were fainted, when my whole body was surrounded in a dark prple mist and I was dragged off into a corner. I tried to scream in terror, but my mouth couldn't open! Everyone was too busy fighting off the yamask to notice. I was running out of air fast, then I… Blacked out.

**12:00 P.M., a dark, dark room, TPOV**

"Uggh, my head…" I grunted as I woke up. Horrifyingly horrible headaches pounded my brain through my skull.

I looked around to see nothing but darkness. "_Well, pretty darn dark here."_ I thought.

"WELL, PRETTY DARN DARK HERE." Boomed an echo.

"_Peanut brittle." _I tested.

"PEANUT BRITTLE." Another echo.

"Hmm, I have an idea where I am."

A brain appeared in front of me, hovering and glowing.

"Just as I thought… Heh. Thought."

I decided to have some fun with this.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top," I started.

"WHEN THE WIND BLOWS, YOU WILL FALL OUT THE TREE AND DO TRIPLE BACKFLIPS AND LAND YOUR LEGS LIKE A MAJESTIC BEAST."

I broke out laughing. It was the song I would sing to Luke, but I'm pretty sure he was out before I said anything like that, but it was really funny to hear that really loud.

"Try our new Pecha-shakes, they're…"

"PECHA-TASTIC!"

I continued being stupid for some time. Then I finally came to the realization that I was inside my mind.

"_Wait a minute…"_

"WAIT A MINUTE…"

_Yep, that's right._

"But, I didn't think that…"

_Nope, I did._

"Who is this?"

_THE POPE!_

"Really? Did you just really do that?"

_Ah, shut up. Like you could do any better, "Majestic Beast"_

"Whatever, just tell me who you are."

The cofagrigus appeared in front of me.

_Well, you thought of me?_

"Uh, no, I just assumed…"

_Which technically is thinking about me, right?_

"Shut up."

_I'd bet you'd like to know how you got here, huh?_

"Uh, no, I'd actually like to know if I could get an iced tea or something to drink."

A drink machine appeared in front of me with some cups.

_Actuall, that sounds nice. But we need to cut down on the sarcasm, all right buddy?_

"Buddy? Don't even THINK-"

_Actually, you're the one thinking._

"That we're friends!"

_Aw, man. I really bonded with you as your mom._

"Shut up just tell me how I got here!"

"_Thunder…" _ echoed in my mind's mind.

_Hey, would you look at that? TIME TO WAKE UP FOR ME!_

"How about me? Can I wake up?"

_Err… No, but I'll tell you what I'll do to your GIRLFRINED!_

"Wha-what? You mean you've…"

_Possessed you, yeah._

"_Thunder! Wake up!"_

_Well, I better go! But first, how this happened. So I basically just took your fainted body and squeezed my insides through your nose._

"AWW, SICK!"

_Yeah… I thought- no, you thought- you'd say that._

"_THUNDER! WAKE UP, MAN!"_

_No matter, you and I are now one. Well, more like me 75% you 15% and…_

"Hold up, 15%?"

_Yeah, I was GETTING to that. 10% of you is made up by some weird essence thing I found clogging your brain tubes. Wanna see it?_

"N- SICK!"

Red, gushy blobs floated in mid-air as I stared at them disgusted and curious as they took forms of Pokémon. Particularly, a Pikachu and oshawott. And then the blobs kissed.

_Oh, I see… You're actually in love with that girl. Well, that makes this a little more…. INTERESTING._

"Oh, crap!"

_Hmm, would like to watch? Here, take some popcorn._

Popcorn appeared. Cofagrigus disappeared along with all of the red blobs.

"MY LIFE IS SCREWED." I yelled.

The darkness around me turned into colors of the mountain.

"Thunder? You were out for like two hours! Are you okay?" Blu said as the screen around me turned to her.

I yelled and yelled and yelled but Blucouldn't hear me…

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm… Alright." _said a deep, booming tone. Cofagrigus.

She can only hear him.

"Are you sure? Your voice is… different. Come on, I'd better take you to Audi."

"_NO! I'm… Fine. Let's go home."_

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU

**Well, to be continued I guess. Also, if I haven't already put your OC(s) in the story, P.M. saying so, and it would kinda help if you included the O.C.(s) in the message. SHANKS!**

l **(That's a shank. BYE!) {1120words!}**


	31. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: This might be a chapter 23 part 2

**I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! Anyways, thanks to everyone who's stuck around waiting through every week-long to several month- long periods of no updates. You guys must really like this book!**

**The Hospital/Nursery, 12:30 PM, 3****rd**** Person POV**

Where we last left off, Thunder was being possessed by coffagrigus. Blu asked "Thunder" if he was okay, and heard his voice had changed, so now they went to the Hospital, where Audi is now observing Thunder.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong here, Blu." Audi started. "He's as healthy as a ponyta.

"Have you heard his voice, though?" Blu asked. "He doesn't SOUND the same, not to question your medical skills."

"Hmm, say something, Thunder." Audi said.

"_Hey, maybe we could hang out later, sweet cheeks." _Said "Thunder."

"Thunder! What is wrong with you! I'm standing RIGHT HERE!" Blu shouted at him.

"Plus, I'm twice your age." Added Audi.

"_And?"_

"Thunder, that's just sick!" Blu shouted some more.

"_What? I'm just joking!"_ Thunder said as he leaned in to Audi. _"Not really."_

Audi slapped him across the face. Blu did the same. Luke sat there, confused as to what was going on, when Blu tugged his ear, and off the two went, heading back home.

"_What's HER problem, huh?"_

You have no idea what you've done, do you? "Thunder" heard from his head. This, of course, was the REAL Thunder.

_Of course I do. It's why I came here in the first place. _That was cofagrigus's thoughts.

You know, I'm gonna have to do SO much explaining to fix this, right.

_Ah, shut up. You won't need ANY explaining once I'M done._

"Maybe you just have a cold, you sick little…" Audi started, her face red from anger. But "Thunder" interrupted her.

"_Hey. Baby, come on. Don't be like this. I'll ditch the girl AND the kid for you." _

"Wha- YOU GET OUT OF HERE!"

As Audi screamed, the baby Pokémon in the room over all screamed and cried. "Thunder" ran out of there as quick as he could, laughing the whole time.

Man, I'm banned from THERE now. Thanks.

_Oh that's not even the half of it._

Later that night, when Blu and Luke were getting ready to sleep, Miranda being already asleep, "Thunder" came in.

"You know what, Thunder, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say I forgive you." Blu said. "But only because I love you."

If you looked close enough, you could see she had been crying.

"_Why? I didn't say sorry."_

"Thunder, what's gotten into you?"

A JERK!

"_Oh, please. Like I'd actually LOVE you."_

"Thunder… You, you… Don't actually mean that, do you?" Blu's eyes were filling up with water. She was very sensitive.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

"_Ha! You believed I did, didn't you?"_

STOP!

"But, but… We… OU'RE SUCH A JERK, YOU KNOW THAT?" Blu stormed out of the room, crying. She wanted comfort from her love, but apparently, her love didn't love her back.

"_See ya!"_

"Dad? Why are you being mean?" Luke, who was about to cry himself, said.

"_And you were just a prize for saving an item."_

"What? But mom says she lo-"

"_Returning gifts is rude."_

"You mean… You only kept me because…" Luke busted out of the door and ran after Blu, crying himself.

_Well, Thunder, looks like my work is done. Come see me when you give up!_

No, no, no, no…. What just happened? ICAN'T BELIEV YOU DID THAT!

"Thunder" rose into the air as his eyes rolled back and purple mist started flowing from every- EVERY- hole in his body. As Thunder, back in control, hit the ground, cofagrigus reassembled himself.

"See ya around, 'Thunder.'" Cofagrigus said, flying out the window. After he left, he could be heard saying, "Man, it's grosser coming out."

Thunder punched the ground as hard as he could, which gave him bloody knuckles. He then sat there, crying, repeating "Why?"

He decided to spare Miranda the sight of him and he left. When he left, rain poured down, which is odd for Sunshine Bay.

After a while, he arrived at the park and sat on a bench. He stayed there for a while, too, still crying. Then he yelled up to the skies and screamed, "I WISH I COULD FIX THIS!"

A bright light shone upon him, and angels sang, as he squinted to see a blue stone descend from the heavens. But the light stopped short and the stone just fell on his head, giving him a bruise.

"HEY! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled one of the residents from their window.

As Thunder closer inspected the stone, he revealed it was much more than that. 9 buttons, 8 of which were triangles, were on it. The triangles had four pointing up and four pointing down, between the two rows were four boxes labeled Day, Month, Year, Hour, Minute in that order. The last button, a circle, said "Go." The cry of Dialga was heard and Thunder picked up the stone.

He wondered about it and put in the time of the hospital incident. In a bright flash of light as he pressed Go, he was teleported into the past and it was now sunny. Thunder, being relatively smart, figured this out sooner than you'd think.

"Arceus gave me a chance to fix everything!" he shouted with glee. "That means…"

He ran to the hospital and charged up volt tackle as he saw the other Thunder about to say something. Before Past Thunder could say anything, he wa hit by a bolt of lightning that sent them both out the window. Future Thunder tackled him on the ground and sat on his stomach. He shook him until Past Thunder released a bolt of energy through Future one. (For time-saving, let's just call the one from the past 1 and the one from the future 2.)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted 1.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Yelled 2.

2 grabbed 1's throat and choked him. 1 then pushed him off and tackled him, which sent them tumbling. 2 still had the stone as the tumbled, and the buttons were getting randomly pressed. Both were sent careening through time.

They ended up 9 years ago when Thunder was 5 and had tried a hand at skateboarding. He had gotten good, too, for a 5 year old. But as he was skating down the street, 1 and 2 blocked his path and the skateboard tripped him over both of them and he skinned his knee. BAD.

The buttons were pressed again and they heard young Thunder crying for his mommy for a bandage. Now they ended up when Thunder and Blu first met and were playing tag. They rolled through the sandbox and through dust into Thunder's eyes. He sat down and rubbed his eyes for a while, which made him loose the game. Buttons were pressed AGAIN, and they were sent through time AGAIN.

Now, however, they were in the times of black and white and were in the middle of the park which was under construction. They hit a metal bar and put a ding in it, making the bent monkey bars that young Thunder (not yet born) loved to play on even though his mother told him not to.

The buttons were pressed another time, but now they were in the future. Pokémon flew around in floating vehicles, even if they weren't psychic or flying or ghost. Both would think the future neat, had they stopped fighting. But of course, they hadn't and now the buttons were pressed a final time.

They were back in the present now, and Blu shot both of them with a water gun to make them stop. They did. 2 got off of 1 and grabbed him by the neck.

"Get out of my body, you coffin scum, or you'll feel a world of pain that hasn't yet been discovered."

"_Huh?"_

"Because we discover planets? AH WHATEVER! JUST GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

"_Alright, alright. You win. Have your stupid body. I'll ruin your life some other way."_

The purple mist flowed through the holes in 1's body again, releasing 1's true self's inability to control. 2 was blinded by a light from the stone and looked to see a new button. Merge. He pressed it and both Thunders were once again just one.

"Ah, good to be back."

"THUNDER! OH MY ARCEUS! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Blu said, running up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Ignore whatever I said earlier, okay, my love?"

"Alright, but why?"

"It's kind of complicated to explain. Just trust me, okay?"

"Your voice is back!"

"Yep. Now, let's go home, shall we?"

"Don't forget me!" said Luke, running for them as fast as he could with his little stubby legs.

"How could I? You're my number one pal!" Thunder said, lifting him into the air, causing him to giggle.

Thunder learned to appreciate his family (plus Miranda) more now. He never wanted to make the mistake of losing his biggest priority in his life.

**Later that night…**

It was no longer raining like it had in the separate timeline. Which is weird. It meant that the only way it would rain was if Thunder was a jerk… or that Blu would cry.

Thunder had kept the stone, but he didn't see a use for it anymore, so he decided to throw it off a cliff, hoping whoever found it wouldn't be evil. At the bottom of the cliff though, was Miranda. She sat there, wondering about life and if she'd ever meet someone "special" like Blu did. When suddenly the stone hit her head.

"Ow!" she said as she inspected the stone.

She pressed random buttons and off she went to the past. Ancient past. Like, so far in that there was kabutops and areodactyl and omastar.

**Well then. Next time we'll cover what happened to "Mira." See Ya Later!**


	32. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Okay, so I lied. Mira's next time.

**Yeah, remember how I said I would do Mira's story this time, well I change my mind. Thanks for understanding.**

**Also, I'll be stating the "BIG NEWS" from a few chapters back, and you probably already guessed it by now. **

HQ, 6:00 A.M., TPOV

I woke up groggy as ever. I turned to see Blu sound asleep, prettier than any other girl I'd seen. Though, she had been a bit larger, not to sound rude. And only I knew why. Well, me and Arceus, maybe. But she still was cute. She let out a huge yawn as her eyes opened and met mine.

"Hey, Thundy. Good mornin'." She said, calling me by my new pet name.

"Back to you, Bluey."

"Yours isn't as cute."

"What do you wanna be called?"

"I don't know… Just call me something else than 'Bluey.'"

"Fine, Baby Blu. Better?"

"Yeah, that'd do."

I heard a giggle from one side of the room. We both turned and saw Mira and Luke sitting and staring at us.

"Just KISS already!" Mira said, which made Blu blush. She scooted away from me and went to the end of her hammock, as if she was embarrassed by me.

I kinda felt embarrassed, too. But I wanted the kiss as well. Meh.

"Come on, 'Baby Blu,' don't be like that." Mira said, quoting me. Okay, I think she took it too far. Blu's face got pink.

I tried to flip onto her hammock, which was the one below mine, but failed and ended up face first on the floor. I heard her giggle at me, but when I got up and sat next to her, she rubbed my arm and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, no harm done. Why'd you scoot away?"

"Well, it's just… I don't feel comfortable kissing when people are watching."

"Why?"

"Um… I don't really know why. You're my first boyfriend, and hopefully the only one I'll have. I don't know how to feel right around other people with one."

"Well, I know one way to overcome that."

I leaned in and puckered, hoping for her to follow my lead. Thankfully she did, so I don't look like a weirdo. Our lips met and tongues touched.

After our kiss, Mira looked surprised and amused. Luke was staring, his head turned to the side.

Later that same day

We went to see the missions for today. Most were not really interesting. Except for one. A missing item trip… In a haunted mansion.

Since the whole possession thing, I've decided we need to meet our clients first. Our client today was a ponyta named Flare. She'd lost her favorite scarf in a haunted mansion.

A few hours later, we got to the mansion. It was dark now. When we opened the door, we heard a terrifying creak. Luke whimpered.

The team had started together, but after a few minutes of wandering, Luke and I were alone. Luke noticed this, too, and tried to cuddle onto my side. We heard weird little whispers coming from behind us.

"Daddy?" Luke said, walking forward.

"What, Luke?" I asked, looking for this scarf.

"The scarf… is up there." He pointed up to a chandelier, and sure enough, the scarf was tied around it.

The closest thing to the chandelier was boxes stacked up. I boosted Luke up there, but he was too afraid to move on.

"What if I fall?" he said, approaching the edge of the box.

"Now, you won't fall. Just be careful. You won't—" I was cut off by the sight of him jumping on the chandelier, grabbing the scarf, but bringing the chandelier down with him. It happened all slowly.

My life flashed before my eyes. Unfortunately, in the egg I had no eyes so I didn't get to see my father or mother. Biological, I mean. Then everything went black and I had to think about my life. Yeah, I regret a few things. I looked over to Luke. He was transparent. And looked like he'd seen a—I know where this is going.

We looked below us and our lifeless bodies lay there. Luke screamed.

"Well. That ends THAT story." I said.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Luke said.

"Ugh, I take it back. We'll just go find Blu and Mira to see what they found and for some help."

We flew through the walls and looked for Blu and Mira. We weren't very scared anymore—All we had to fear was being trapped in limbo.

After an hour or so, we caught up with them.

"Oh, I hope they're alright." Blu said worryingly.

"Don't be scared, Thunder's responsible." Mira responded. FAT CHANCE.

"I sure hope he is… Only a few more months…"

"Until what, exactly? You kept saying that recently."

"Oh, Thunder will hate me for this… I'm… Pregnant."

"WHA-WHAT?!"

"I knew this would happen. *sigh*"

"Oh, you've gotta let me plan the baby shower!"

"But that's not until a few months from now! I haven't even told my _mom_!"

"Still…"

BLU! WHY'D YOU TELL HER? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. Ah… I can't stay mad at you.

"Mom's preg-in-ant? What's that?" Luke asked. I forgot he was listening.

"Well… This isn't all of it, but she's got a baby in her tummy."

"A baby? Like me?"

"Well, sort of. He or she will look more like me or your mom."

"When will I get to see him?" His eyes were brightening.

"Uh, well… A few months from now you'll see your brother or sister in their egg."

"Months? Aw, I want to see him NOW!"

"Well, being pregnant doesn't work that way."

"How'd the baby get there?"

"Er… Ask me later."

"How much later?"

"A few years."

"How many?"

"About 10."

"Oh. Okay."

We followed them as they talked about baby showers and eventually went on to our wedding. WHICH ALSO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET. And of course, Luke asked about that, too.

They'd finally reached our bodies. Blu ran to them and cried her eyes out. Luke tried to hug her, but he flew through her. Mira sat and stared, her eyes tearing up.

"YOU DO NOT BELONG AS DEAD." A voice said in my head. Luke must've heard it, too. "YOU HAVE A FAMILY. YOUR FAMILY NEEDS YOU. YOU HAVE ONE WITH ONE INSIDE. SHE NEEDS HELP TO CARE FOR BOTH."

I realized it must've been Arceus. Who else says "One with one inside?" Our ghost selves started to fade and my life flashed before me again… Backwards. My eyes were closed. I felt something drip on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Blu's face, crying. I didn't like that. I pulled all my strength together and pushed the chandelier off of me and Luke. Blu looked at me with tears still. A smile spread across her face as she knew we were okay. I kissed her as hard as I could.

That night, HQ

Everyone fell asleep. Not me, though. I had to think about Blu being pregnant and what he or she would look like. I thought about our wedding in a few weeks. I fell asleep an hour later.

**YOU LIKE?**

**MKAY BYE. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	33. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Life's a Beach

**I HAVE OFFICIALLY RUN OUT OF TITLES. GOODBYE.**

**HQ, 9:00 A.M., TPOV**

Today was pretty slow. Even though 3 hours have passed since I woke up, not much has happened. All we did was rescue a baby caterpie from a dungeon full of fire types. It was called Blaze Cave.

After that, we'd decided to take a rest and go to the shore. The shore is like Sunshine Bay's beach, but Sunshine Bay is really just sitting on a cliff, so the shore is really just a territory of Sunshine Bay more than an area within it.

When we got there, it was PACKED. We were lucky enough to find a spot! Afterwe sat down for a while, Luke ran off into the water. Blu ran off after him, since he didn't know how to swim, and I just sat on our spot because I was tired.

"So, you're… Mates now?" Mira asked unexpectedly as she plopped next to me.

I guess I kind of forgot that they talked about our marriage. Well, it was really more of a ceremony. Marriage isn't really a term Sunshine Bay uses a lot. You want marriage? Go to Metal Kingdom. It's full of fancy-talking metal types, so they think EVERYTHING is a bigger event than what it is. Not that mating isn't a big deal.

"Well, yeah." I answered, staring off into the ocean.

"You're not surprised I know that?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Me and Luke were dead for a while, and we were ghosts. I heard – and saw – you two talking about it."

"Oh… Well, I hope you'll be more responsible a few months from now when the bundle comes."

"No doubt I'll try to be."

Blu ran up to me with Luke, soaking wet, behind her. He wasn't shivering like you'd think, but he was laughing. Luckily, along with our picnic we had towels. I thought about going in for a minute with Luke, but electric types aren't really good with water. Not water types, but just plain water.

A few minutes later, I saw a blitzle run in. Sparks flew out of the water and everyone ran out. No one was hurt, thankfully, but this is exactly what I was talking about. But, seeing as the sparks died down as he stayed in there longer, I guess it was just the first blast of the water that made him release shocks. I figured out how I could get in there, too.

"Blu, shoot me with a water gun." I said to Blu.

"Why?" she responded. "That seems stupid."

"I can tell Luke wants to go in there, but you're pretty tired, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah… I still don't see how this does anything."

"You saw the blitzle in there, right? Of course you did, how could you not?"

"His sparks died down after a while… Oh, I see."

She released a powerful water gun to my face, where most of my power was stored. Sparks flew up into the air, but nobody cared. After that my face was soaked, and my ears flopped down. Blu giggled, which I guess was fine. I mean, I probably did look stupid.

"Come on, Luke, want to go swim again?" I said, motioning to Luke.

"Well, YEAH!" he said, running up to me.

We both ran to the water. Just as I thought, my electricity hadn't done anything. SO me and Luke played for a while in the water.

The forest borderline from Sunshine Bay and Blissful Harbor, 3rd person POV

Lightning was sitting in a camp with his friend he had just reunited with, Flash, the jolteon. Both had been through a lot protecting the world, and, subsequently Thunder, Blu, Mira, Luke, and one they didn't even know existed. Lightning was cooking some beans on a campfire as Flash got up slowly. They mostly moved at daytime, and watched over Thunder and his friend during the night. In the morning they slept. Threat, the cofagrigus we remember so much, was only active during the morning. The two had kept Thunder safe from his clutches except one time. The only time Threat had direct contact with him. But luckily Thunder had figured it all out before either of them had and nothing really bad had happened. Well, at least that's how they remember it.

Thunder knows very well he had a time machine once. Once. In order to fix his problems. But he had no use for it anymore, so he'd thrown it over a cliff, hoping it would rake and no one would find it.

"Well, Lightning, we better move to a new spot again." Flash said, leaving the tent.

"Flash… What happened way back then?" Lightning asked.

"You mean the dead jolteon, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"You see, Threat had taken me out of my house. I struggled, but how do you struggle with yourself? I was locked up for a while until the clan had thought I had no more usage. Luckily, I told them nothing. But then they went after my mate."

"Rellee?"

"I didn't have any other wives, did I? Anyways, she was nine months pregnant with our baby. One day she went for a stroll, when she went into labor. I went for help, but I couldn't find any since we were in a forest. I was stupid for leaving. When I tried to find my way back, I got lost and ended up in Sunshine Bay. I asked for help, but everyone said to ask the nursery owner. But they weren't in. So I ran to find my way back again. When I arrived…"

"What?"

Flash started tearing up. "Her body was open… And a note was placed behind her. '_Should have told us.' _ I couldn't find the egg. I ran from her body in denial, and I lived in Sunshine Bay for a while… I regret leaving her to this day. But what would Threat want with my kid?"

"So, we've both experienced some losses."

"Yes, but I know my son is alive. And where he is."

"Where?"

"He's Luke."

"But, Luke was found stranded…"

"Where was he stranded?"

"Near a dead flareon… RELLEE!"

"Yes, she was Rellee. I'm just lucky my son found yours. He's been a good father. And I don't think I can tell him I'm his biological one. It'd ruin his little heart."

"Well, we know they're both safe. For now."

Both ate and packed up. They started heading farther into the forest. They'd never leave the forest, for that was where they'd best have sight of Thunder and company. And it was hard to get through, so Threat couldn't find them easily. This had went on for a few months. Then something big happened that both knew Lightning would go incognito to.

**WHAT WAS THIS EVENT? Anyways, yeah, this chapter is pretty… depressing, right? Rellee was a flareon, by the way, if that wasn't clear. Luke is Flash's son. For Flash and Lightning, life's a beach. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU KNOW WHY I CALLED IT THAT! BYE NOW!**

**(P.S. I've decided to scrap Mira's remote adventures into a one-shot. Someone suggested that. THE KNOW WHO THEY ARE! :D )**


	34. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: When Chinglings Ring

**WHAT COULD THIS POSSIBLY MEAN?**

A few months after what happened last chapter, 9:00 A.M., TPOV

Today is a HUGE day. Something important is happening today. Me and Blu's… Mating Ceremony!

Blu's parents didn't take the news too well that she was getting mated, but they settled down after a bit. She hasn't even told them about what else is huge – Which is scheduled for a month from now. I woke up, ate breakfast, and took a nap. After I woke up again, I realized what day it was. HOW ON EARTH DID I FORGET?

"Thunder," Blu said in a calm voice to me. "Today's the day."

**(In between Author's Note: You probably get the title now.)**

"Yep, I know!" I replied. I had a sort of butterfree-in-your-stomach deal going on. But I worked through it.

I'd made a reservation at the park for our ceremony, and reservations for the nicest place in town for the after party. Then me and Blu would head to a hotel for a week. Ah… I never thought today'd come so soon. Though, I expected it to come.

The forest where Flash and Lightning are, 3rd person POV

Lightning was putting on white powder on his face. He took some perim berries and used their skin to make his cheeks look yellow, not red.

He put on a white spandex suit, but his tail was poking out. Then Flash painted a blue stripe down his back and put spikes down his spine. Lastly,, Flash gave him a white, puffy squirrel like tail.

"Ugh! How do pachirisu live with these things?" he groaned as he put on the tail. When he was done, he looked like a regular pachirisu.

"Well, I guess It'll work. Except your voice. Why would a fourty-something pachirisu show up unexpectedly?" Flash told him

"You're right."

"Use my voice transmit-refcalbri-foriger."

"Your WHAT?""

"TRF for short."

The TRF ws a speaker with a strap. Lightning put it on and it instantly turned invisible.

"Testing… WOAH. I SOUND SO… SQUEAKY!" Lightning said, in a high-pitched voice.

The Park, 10:00 A.M.

Love was in the air, Thunder stood at the end of a long, red rug, wearing a suit and tie. This was odd, since no one actually wears clothes. If you think about it, it's like wild animals. But with self-awareness.

Beside Thunder was a pedestal with a swanna behind it. A few benches lined the sides of the rug, each with four to five Pokémon in them. On one side was Blu's family; Her mom, a dewott, her dad, a samurott, he aunt prinplup, her cousins (which were poliwhirl), and her brothers, Aqua and Glade. On the other side was Thunder's family; His mom, Flower, his cousin C.L. No one bothered to ask what it stood for. No one really cared. Even his PARENTS had forgotten. Man, that's cold.

Blu walked down the aisle, wearing white netting over her face and a beautiful white dress that kept getting in her way. She also held flowers. Eventually, she tripped over the dress. Thunder ran to help her up, but she insisted for him to get back to his spot. As she got up, she started laughing, and Thunder couldn't help but smile.

As she was walking, a ducklett threw flowers in her path. This was her cousin, as well.

When she got to the end, Thnder flipped the netting over her head. Then the swanna read off their vows, but while he did this, Thunder whispered to Blu.

"You look beautiful, Baby Blu." He said.

"You look handsome, Thundy." She replied.

The vows were done and over. The swanna said the traditional, "You may now kiss the bride." The kiss lasted nearly five minutes, and even if ou were in the last row, you could tell both sides enjoyed it. Though Blu was blushing. She hadn't gotten over that embarrassment completely. Well, Thunder could have been blushing as well, but his cheeks are already red.

EXACTLY one week later, HQ, TPOV

We arrived back from our "honeymoon." My gut still had little flutters in it, but I could still happily say we were hitch… I mean mates. Because I loved her more than I love air. Which is kind of hard to love more than, considering we need it to BREATHE.

Ah, but who cares? I mean, my family's all good. I've got a son, a (BEAUTIFUL) mate, and one in the oven, I guess. Plus Mira, who basically IS family. And for Luke, that Mary girl. I think he's a little… obsessed with her. He wants to see her EVERY day. Either that or… he LIKE likes her, or something.

"Dad!" Luke said, rushing to greet me at the door. He did the same to Blu.

"So, Mira, was he any hassle?" Blu asked.

"No, not at all. We had fun, and we got some missions done while you were gone. Mary came with us for some." Mira answered, putting away the thing she and Luke were playing with.

Sometimes, Luke acts like a toddler still. Despite that in his species he's already 8. I think. Has it been that long yet? I'll have to ask Blu. But he sure did learn words faster than I did.

For the rest of the day, we relaxed and played board games. Because (BAD PUN INCOMING) we were bored. When we went to bed, I had some weird dreams.

In these dreams, it was 8 years from now. I had a little beard, which I thought was AWESOME. Three little kids ran around my house. One was a pichu, one a pikachu, and the other an oshawott with a red ribbon in their hair. Blu came in, but she was a dewott.

"_Hey, honey, where's the pepper?" she said to me, who was sitting in a chair._

"_Uh, I think it's in the pantry." I responded._

THIS MUST BE MY FUTURE HOUSE.

Just then, the door to the outside burst open and a sylveon came in.

"_LUKE!" the kids yelled, stopping what they were doing to go hug him._

"Luke" transformed into a flareon as the kids hugged him.

WOAH. WHAT IS THIS?

Just then my dream ended. MAN, WHAT IS MY BRAIN GOING THROUGH?

I yawned and let the light rush into my pupils. It felt like midnight. So not much light ran in. Then I heard whispers in the wind…

"_The past holds the key to the future… but this past is incorrect. Find the hole where two pasts intersect."_

WHAT… THE… HECK? AM I GOING CRAZY? I MEAN, COME ON! WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEAN? A WORMHOLE OR SOMETH- Great. A wormhole, isn't it? Sigh, I guess I've seen weirder.

**NOW DEY EES MURRIED.**


	35. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: DERP

**DERP.**

HQ, 6:00 A.M., TPOV

Well, my dreams and that whisper can mean one of two things. One; I'm crazy, or two; I have to find a wormhole to get to that AWESOME future. I hope to ARCEUS it's number two.

So I told Blu about all this, and thankfully she agreed, but we were both really groggy. So we waited a while before even starting to look for a place to start. Before we started to start, I guess.

We went around town, looking for something to help us. Finally, after about an hour of Luke's whining (not that I don't love him unconditionally), we saw a poster that said, _Open the hole through space and time, that's our goal. Look for the way to open our door, though. ~The Wormhole Psychics_

Well, that was easy enough, I guess. We took the flyer and tried to find a way to the place. But we gave up. So the paper was given to Luke.

But something odd happened. He folded it into an airplane, and when I looked at it, a whole NEW message appeared.

_Left at digletts hole follow the worm to the door. _ Although, some words were crumpled. Maybe Luke's childishness was useful after all. I showed Blu, and everyone started moving. We followed the directions. Diglett's hole is HUGE opening in the ground at the edge of town. It also goes by "Bottomless Armpit," because the smell it emits is HORRIFIC. Plus, anyone who's went down there NEVER came back.

At the end of the worm-shaped path was a lodge with lights on. We opened the door and saw elgyem inside.

"WELCOME BROTHEREN. WE FEEL YOUR NEED TO GO THROUGH THE WORMHOLE." One of them must've said, because everybody heard it and one of them had their fingers lit up.

"Nah, just kidding. We don't do that." The same one said. "My name's Elgrock, and welcome to the League of Wormholeism."

"Yes, we did feel your need, though." Another said. "My name's Elgone."

"And we think we've found one!" The third said. "My name's Elgrick, by the way."

"Come, follow us," Elgrock said, leading us to a room with a space ship in it. It wasn't too big, but It could hold about three passengers. "Are you willing to take the risk for science?"

"RISK? I'm not so sure…" I replied.

"Being sure is a BUZZKILL. If you were always sure, would you're life be as it is right now?"

Flashbacks happened where sometimes I wasn't sure about things, but they turned out pretty… Awesome. Like how I got together with Blu. Or how I proposed. Or… Another time I shouldn't tell you about.

"I guess you're right. I'LL DO IT!" I shouted.

"Well, if Thundy's going, I'm going with him." Blu said from behind me. I could tell it was Blu because she said "Thundy."

"Alright, but that's all we can hold." Elgrock said, opening the pod.

We climbed in and Elgrock pressed a few buttons and it was airborne. It flew out of a window, which I hadn't noticed was so LARGE.

We flew FAST to the Bottomless Armpit.

"Ready, guys?" Elgrock said, staring at the hole. "If this isn't a wormhole, it could be one of two things. A black hole, or just a really smelly fall to your death. LET'S HOPE IT'S A WORMHOLE."

We dive bombed into the hole at a speed pass the sound barrier.

"WE'RE GOING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF TASTE!" I heard in my head. "YES, I CAN TALK TO YOU OVER BRAIN WAVES."

Speed of taste?

Just then, a huge white light engulfed the ship and colors flew in a rainbow around the ship. I nearly wet crazy and blind staring at the beautiful array of colors.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT… WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT…" I heard Elgrock say. GEE, THAT'S REASSURING.

The colors stopped and water flew up at us. I forget what happened next, because I blacked out.

(**OH SNAP, SON. IT 'BOUT TO GET CRAY CRAY.)**

A few hours later, the middle of the Blub Ocean, TPOV

"Ugh, my aching head… Blu?" I said, waking up and looking around as I realized I was tied to a wooden pole.

"Yargh, ye landlubber!" An old-timey voice form behind me said. "Ye best be wakin' up from ye slumber."

"What?"

The Pokémon revealed himself. He was a magikarp in a wooden bowl on wheels, wearing an eye patch and a captain's hat.

"PFFT, HA! A MAGIKARP? WHAT KIND OF CAPTAIN ARE YOU, EXACTLY?"

"Ye haven't heard me shanty? Boys, yonder mouse hasn't heard ye ol' sea shanty!"

"What is a shanty? Why'd you call me yonder mouse?"

"Yargh, that's what you are, right?"

His "crew" came out. It was only Pokémon from the first and second generations, before the third, fourth, and fifth was even theorized about. To be more precise, there was the captain, a jigglypuff, a tododille, a pikachu, and a bulbasuar. Each one had a sailor getup.

"Ye look a lot like me first mate, matey. Strike, up front. Let's compare the two of ye."

The pikachu stepped next to me. He had a lightning bolt on his forehead, like me, but he also had a bolt going of his left eye. He looked about as old as me.

"Mm, just as I, yargh, thought. Ye two look the same. Are ye related?"

"Not that I know of, sir. But he does have my family's signature lightning bolt. My dad had it, and his dad had it, and I have it as well. It goes back a long time." Said Strike.

"Landlubber, what be yargh name?" the captain said.

"Thunder. Thunder Sutarja." I replied.

"Yep, definitely not in the family tree. Never known any 'Sutarjas.' And what a weird name, though." Strike said.

"Well, untie the matey, yargh. He must be starvin'."

The crew did as told, and I was untied. Immediately after, I was taken to the lunch room on the ship.

_Thunder… _ I heard faintly in my head. My brain must be floating off somewhere, far, far away. Weird dreams, wind messages, and now THIS?

Twenty miles under the sea, 3rd person POV

Blu was in a bubble of air just beneath the Deep Blub Trench. She sat next to a frillish, which was hiding from all other Pokémon above the sea. It was a pink frillish, thus a girl. This frillish went by F and only knew two outside-of-the-ocean Pokémon; Blu, and her boyfriend, a gothorita.

Blu had a rough night, she did not float, since her species was so adapted to under-sea living, most oshawott were like anchors in the ocean. SO Blu didn't get to stay with Thunder, who was surprisingly buoyant. She felt lonely, since it had only been a week and a day since they'd been mated.

"Well, I sent the message. But, I found TWO boys who fit the description. Three, if you count unborn. I sent the message to both that are born." F said.

"Well, all I wanted you to say was Thunder. If he hears the message, and wants to talk back, you'll hear it?" Blu asked.

"As long as I keep my Wired Intellectually Formed Imports open."

"Your what?"

"My WIFI."

"Ha ha, that's not what that is where I come from."

"WAIT! Incoming! He says; 'Why do I keep hearing things?'"

"Tell him I'm okay! I want him to know I'm okay!"

"Alright… I did. "

ONE…

SECOND…

LATER….

"Ah, he said 'How are you contacting me?'"

The two sat there for a while, both chatting with Thunder at the same time.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ocean…

Elgrock sat in his cracked ship, pressing buttons and trying to start it up. He could have stayed at the top with Blu and Thunder, but he saw the ship sinking, so he dove after it.

"Oh, for Arceus's sake! HOW DO I FIX THIS THING?"

Just then, a lanturn swam up to his ship.

"Having saucer troubles, friend from above?" she asked.

"Ah, what do YOU know about ships?"

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the 'mutated' seaking that helped the government try to figure out alien structures."

"You're not mutated! You're a lanturn!"

"I've never heard of a lanturn… my care taker addresses me as Mutant. Here, let me help."

Mutant inspected the ship with Elgrock, making "tsk" noises while looking at much damaged areas.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHY THE CAPTAIN TALKS FUNNY! Oh, and to see if they get home. Not as important, yargh. YARGH. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH.2**


	36. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: DerpX2

**Yeah, sorry I is late. I have very important classes I can't miss. And most go from 7-8. Mmkay.**

Deep in the ocean, where Elgrock had crash landed

Mutant had finished inspected the ship. Elgrock was eager to get the ship up again, but he didn't know what was wrong besides the fact that there was a HUGE crack in the windshield.

"It seems your ship has a broken flux-capacitor. I could go get one for you, but at a price." Mutant had stated after a few minutes of silence. "Also, you need a new windshield and some more chrome sides."

"How much?" Elgrock asked, willing to pay all he had to fix this ship.

"No, no, no, not money. I need a _favor_." Mutant responded, sounding quite mischievous. "Do it for me, and your ship'll be fixed within an hour. If not, good luck with… All this."

"I'm in."

"Good. Here's what you need to do…"

Mutant and Elgrock talked for a while about a heist. It was a small one, so small no one would even care. Unless they got caught.

A mansion on a cliff, half an hour later

A very important looking murkrow walked in paces on the glass, transparent floor. He kept saying "He's late." Over and over to himself.

Suddenly, a bowl on wheels, much like the Captain on the ships, rolled in. But inside was not a magikarp. It was a very familiar lanturn, Mutant. Mutant looked angry at the treecko.

"You're VERY late, you know." The murkrow said, also mad.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, Master Dark." Mutant said, waving his antenna back and forth.

Elgrock was standing behind the door, peeking to see the signal. Once he saw it, he dashed down the long, narrow hall. Luckily, he wasn't seen, and the help wasn't home. He ran to a giant safe, and looked at his hand. On his hand was the combination to the safe.

"Past zero twice, 31, 39, and then 25. Got it." He said, turning the dial to each number. A loud click was heard, all the way down to the room with Master Dark in it.

"What was that?" Master Dark said, peering past Mutant to the hall.

"Uh, nothing. Probably the help getting back home. Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh, yes…." And they began talking again.

Elgrock was now in the safe, looking for 20 Poké worth of stuff. Today that doesn't seem like much, but back then it would be enough to get a house, a bed, and a limo. After he'd gotten his stuff, he ran out and ran back into the hall and went to the kitchen, where there had been a black bag the whole time. He stuffed the stuff into the bag and he ran back to the first room.

"Who are YOU?" Dark said, surprised with the new visitor.

"Now!" shouted Mutant, and he jumped out of his bowl and cracked the floor. Under the glass was a cliff view of the ocean, which is where they wanted to go.

Elgorck stamped on the ground, and the floor broke open. Both Elgrock and Mutant fell into the water, carrying the stuff, while Master Dark flew after them. He couldn't, however, because f he got his wings wet, he wouldn't be able to fly.

"Ugh, where's a pelipper when he's needed?" He grunted, flying back into the house. "Ah, well. He wasn't necessary anyways."

Back at the ship wreck, 15 minutes later

"Okay, now fix my ship." Said Elgrock, handing Mutant the bag full of stuff.

"A promise is a promise, my partner in crime." He started, swimming backwards to get the parts. "I'll be back soon."

"You better be!"

The ship with Thunder and Strike, the next morning, TPOV

I felt something shaking me as I tried to sleep.

"Ugh…. Five more minutes, Blu, I'm tired." I said, thinking it was Blu. I had forgotten where I was.

"I'm not Blu, I'm Strike. Who's Blu?" Strike said, shaking me a final time. I got up after that, and everything rushed back in.

"Well, who's Blu?" he asked again, sitting down.

"Blu's my mate."

"Could you describe her? What Pokémon is she?"

"She's an oshawott."

"I've never heard of an oshawott. What does she look like?"

"Well, she has a blue body, dark blue feet and a tail, and a white head with a brown nose and dark blue ears."

"Oh… I guess I could imagine her. Anything else?"

"Only that she's the most beautiful girl you'd ever see, and her eyes match the sparkling water, and she's just so… Fantastic."

"She seems just like _my _mate, except my mate's a pikachu."

"And she's carrying my child…" I heard myself say aloud. I hadn't intended to, but I did.

"Ah, that's even more like my mate, Grace. I'm thinking of naming the child 'Lightning' or something like that. It's a respectable name, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What are you gonna call your little boy or girl?"

"If it's a boy, maybe 'Bolt.' Me and Blu agreed on that. If it's a girl, Blu suggested to call her 'Lilly.'"

"Those are good names, too."

"So, why does the captain speak like that?" I tried to change the subject. The baby's birth wasn't for another month hopefully, and I really didn't want to think about it right now.

"Captain Karp? He has a speech problem. That's why we got get treasure. For his speech therapy. That stuff's not cheap, you know."

"He said something about a 'chanty'?"

"Ah, yes. Would you like to hear it?"

"I guess…"

"At sea, in the wide ocean is he,

The magikarp without a mercy,

As he steals for speech therapy,

And everyone's scared of the cap'n,

For fierce and brute is he, even when nappin'."

"That's… Interesting."

"We should go to the lunch hall now. But first, let me give you this…" He handed over a large emerald on a string. "Give it to 'Blu.' My father gave it to me to find the perfect mate. But I already have. If she's right for you, It'll glow super bright."

"Well, thanks, I guess…"

We then headed to the lunch hall.

Back with Blu, 3rd person POV

Blu asked F to contact him again as soon as she got up. F did so, and she sent to him "Please stay put. Tell me where you are and I will find you." After a few hours, Thunder said back, "Okay, but be careful. I don't you to get hurt…. I love you."

So F asked him where he was, and he told.

"I know that ship!" shouted F, excited.

"You do?" Blu asked, grinning. She found her mate.

The two swam to the surface.

"I know where the next docking is! Follow me!" said F, swimming off to the beach a few miles from there.

Blu had trouble swimming there, because she was a little… heavier then when she used to go swimming as a kid. And I bet you'd know why. But she kept up anyways.

A few hours later, Blu and F arrived at a dock. It looked like an early version of Sunshine Bay, and even the HQ was there, but not as big. And the headmaster was a sunflora.

"Well, wait here until you see your mate. I have to stay hidden. Bye!" F said, leaving Blu to wait for Thunder.

**WE'LL STOP HERE FOR NOW. I'll see you later!**


	37. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: DERP EX

**Sorry I haven't been posting… A lot of issues going on. And my computer had a virus.**

**I hope there are still readers….**

The Past Sunshine Bay, 9:00 A.M. The Next Day From Where I Left Off, 3rd Person POV

Blu had eagerly awaited Thunder. She waited the whole night. Sitting on the docks, staring out to the sea to see if any ships were coming. Pokémon kept asking her what species of Pokémon she was. No one had ever heard of an Oshawott before. She was confused. Nowadays, oshawott is very well known of. Especially Blu's family. But she shrugged it off, not that she really cared. All she cared about right now was Thunder.

And Luke. She'd forgotten all about Luke. She knew he was in good hands… paws… but they weren't hers. She missed the little guy. After all, if it weren't for Luke, Thunder and Blu wouldn't be together. But that's only what Blu thought. If Luke was never born, which is a scary thought for Blu, then all Thunder and Blu would need is a push together. Perhaps this would be a game of "Spin the Bottle" or "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

But in _this _timeline, Luke _had _brought them together. This was the most subtle way, anyways. Despite it having to include a Thunder-obsessed emolga and a boldore who was more or less agreeing with her.

That's not really the point right now. Blu glared out into the open ocean, hoping that Thunder's ship would eventually dock. Several hours later, a huge, wooden ship appeared. The flag it flew appeared to be a magikarp.

"Cap'n Karp!" said a voice from behind her. Blu turned to see a slightly-bigger-stomached pikachu, which was female, staring out at the boat with watery eyes. "My mate's returned home!" She screamed out with joy, twirling and jumping up and down as she could barely hold in her tears of joy. But she got dizzy, so she sat next to Blu.

"Sorry, I'm just _really _excited!" she said to Blu. "My mate's ship is finally arriving home!"

"That's the ship _my _mate's on, too!" Blu said back with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Grace. And you are?"

"Blu."

"Well, with our boys returning home, we should do something special for them!"

"Like what?"

"I could get myself some reservations for the best restaurant in Sunshine Bay, but I can't get more than two at a time. Sorry."

"Did you say 'Sunshine Bay'?"

"That's where you are! The happiest, coziest little town you'd ever see!"

"Really?"

"Yep! But after my mate returns, me and him are moving out to the big city, so our Lightning can have a great life!"

Just then, the ship started to unload its goods. Poké, artifacts, jewelry, and a lot more. But what really mattered to Blu was Thunder.

"BLU!" Thunder yelled, rushing out of the boat to her. He hugged her as tight as he could, being careful of the child. "I've missed you sooooo much!" He kept giving her kisses all over her face, which made Blu laugh. Strike rushed to Grace, as well, and basically did the same thing.

"Oh, Blu, the life at sea is no life for me." Thunder said, smiling.

"So that's Blu, huh? She is pretty." Strike said, smiling while hugging Grace. Grace gave him an angry look, and he laughed. "But she's not as pretty as you, Grace!"

"Well, Blu, Thunder, me and Strike must get going now! Nice meeting you two!" Grace said, tugging on Strike's arm.

"Hey, Thunder, remember what I gave you." Strike said as he was pulled off.

"Oh, yeah!" Thunder said, pulling out the emerald necklace.

He put it on her, and it shone brighter than the sun for a minute. Then it died down to slight haze.

"I knew it." Thunder muttered to himself.

Elgrock, in his ship, flew up to the gang. Next to him was Mutant, in his bowl. Both got out, and started talking to Blu and Thunder.

"Hey, guys, meet Mutant." Elgrock said, smiling. "He's coming with us."

"After I buy my house, of course." Mutant said, rolling off to an empty, for sale house.

Blu had followed Grace's advice- do something special. She got some cooking supplies and made the most delicious spaghetti dinner ever. Thunder was surprised at her culinary talent, but Blu just shrugged it off and explained that her family was a long line of cooks. Which it was. After that, she served some dessert.

Then they rented out a hotel for the night. Blu and Thunder slept huddled together. Elgrock and Mutant slept fairly close together. Not like mates, more like close friends would do at a sleep-over.

The next morning was bright and sunny. Mutant made sure he had the deed to his new- old today- house. He checked to see the renovators refurnishing it, as well. After this, Elgrock did some calculations to see if the portal could still be opened.

"Alright, we have 5 –give or take a few minutes- hours until we have to go. What do you want to do in the meantime?" Elgrock said in a very scientific sounding voice.

"Thunder and I will go sightseeing!" Blu said energetically.

"But, it's the same sights as in the future." Mutant said confused. "Isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but these are fresher! And some of the sights are still being built!" Thunder said, smiling.

"Alright then." Elgrock started. "What're you gonna do, Mutant?"

"Check on my house!" Mutant said, thinking of his decorations.

"I guess I'll just go but stuff, I guess." Elgrock said.

Everyone did as they said, and Thunder and Blu had a very romantic sightseeing trip. It felt as if it was nostalgia, though it happened 35 years before either of them had been born.

Hours later, Elgrock gathered up everyone. They all got into the ship, escalated into the sky, and flew off in the direction of the portal. Once they got there, it was still open.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Elgrock said, starting to rise into the portal. This question was rhetorical, as they had already been started before anyone could answer.

In a flash of lights and colors, they were back. Luke and Miranda were waiting for them above the hole.

"MAMA! MOOMI!" Luke screamed, as if he still called them that.

Blu and Thunder rushed to their first son, and gave him a group hug. Miranda joined in.

Mutant and Elgrock lived together with the rest of the elgyems.

"Hey, before we say goodbye," Elgrock started, "You guys might wanna go see my cousin. He's supposedly figuring out how to time travel." He gave them a slip of paper with his cousin's address on it.

"Thanks!" Thunder said as the whole gang walked back to HQ. On the way, there was a special tree in particular. It had a heart with "Blu + Thunder" on it. Thunder wrote that. Back in the past, which was the present of 50 years ago, but 50 years in the future 100 years ago.

**Ya know, it occurs to me that I've missed Thunder's 15****th**** birthday. Maybe next time? Maybe next time.**

**BYE!**


	38. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: I have run out of titles for chapters.

**Hey. Now that I have no school for three months, I plan to be updating more often. So… That's good, right?**

**Anyways…**

HQ, 6 PM, A few months after last chapter, TPOV

Today started out fine. Breakfast of some toast, a few rescue missions, and getting some smoothies afterwards.

But then… It happened. Blu, she… It's just… She… Her… I don't know any other way to say it. _She was ready._

We all rushed to get her to the hospital. I carried her, because if she would've walked there, it would've been too late. At the hospital, Audi told me to bring her to the bed. When she got there, I held her hand and Mira and Luke walked out of the room. I kind of wanted to, too, but it was I who'd done this to her… So I stayed. And I watched as she laid an egg. It was beautiful, but at the same time I wanted to close my eyes until it was over. She had a strong grip on me, too. I knew I would feel that for a few days.

After a while, her – I mean, our – egg was out. It was blue and yellow. Blu sat up, as she was very tired.

"Thunder…" she started, as I walked over to her, holding the egg. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied, as my hand stung.

She hugged me, with the egg between us. The egg felt warm, as if it was… happy, I guess. Somehow it must've known it was the two bodies beside it that had made it. Blu smiled as she held the egg. It shook a little.

Mira and Luke came in, and they store at the egg. Luke grew a huge grin, ear-to-ear, and Mira smiled.

"Baby brother?" Luke asked, walking up to the egg and sniffing it.

"We don't know that," Blu started, petting Luke. "It could be a sister, ya' know."

"I think it's a brother." Luke said determinedly. He must've wanted a little brother since I told him about it.

We all shared a laugh except for Luke, who kept staring at the egg.

TEH NEXT DAY

The hatching period of a pikachu egg is usually 2-3 months. But for an oshawott, I read somewhere that it's supposedly only half a month to 1 month. I didn't really care. I was happy just knowing that Blu and I had created something special… A life.

Blu suggested telling my mom about it.

"She'd like to know about it, too, wouldn't you think?" Blu said, stopping with the egg.

"Well, yeah, I guess, since she is going to be a grandma."

"Then let's tell her!"

We turned towards my old house. It'd been so long since I had been there, I felt nostalgic. Mom met me at the door with a smile. At first, she didn't see the egg.

"Oh, hello, Thunder!" she said, still smiling.

"Hi, mom." I started. "We've come to tell – and show – you something."

"Really?" She asked "What is it?"

Blu held up the egg. Since mom was now a serperior, I guess her head was so high she could barely see _us_.

"Oh, my…" She said, her smile toning down a bit. "You two…"

"Yes, Mom. We did." I cut her off. I didn't want her to say what she was about to say.

"It seems like just yesterday I was giving you a bottle." She said with a sigh. "You grew up so fast, Thunder."

"Yeah, I know." I said, smiling at her. "I've missed staying at home with you. But now, I'm okay with it."

She gave me a hug – at least, all she could do for a hug without arms – and we said goodbye.

Then we headed home. At HQ, some of the other teams were saying congratulations.

The next month, 10 PM, TPOV

I slept with the egg, like with Luke, but instead we both slept together. Then, one night, I saw a crack. Luke had been with the egg a lot today, so I assumed it was from him. But I was soon proven wrong. A beam of white light shone through it. I woke up Blu, and she store at the beam of light and gasped. Luke and Mira slowly woke up as the beam of light grew larger and hit their eyes. Then their mouths gaped open.

"Brother?" Luke whispered, waiting for something to happen.

The light kept growing until eventually, it engulfed the whole egg. The light was near blinding, and me and Blu were close.

Soon, the light died down, and a baby pichu lay, sleeping, in my lap. Its tail was a little tint of dark blue instead of black, and so were the parts of its ears where it should be black. Slowly, its eyes opened and they were bright green. It rolled over to its other side, as it must've been tired. It was cute as it slept.

The next morning, Blu shook me up. By doing so, the baby had woken, too.

"What're we gonna call it/him/her?" she asked.

"First, we need to know what its gender is." I replied, glancing at the baby.

He/she stuck its tongue out. Neither of us knew what that meant. Blu lifted him –which is what we knew now – into the air. He looked down, tongue out, and started crying.

"He must be scared of heights," Blu started, lowering him down as he stopped crying. Then he smiled.

"Or he's just a baby." I added.

He stuck his tongue out again, this time with wide eyes. He started patting his tongue now. It started to become clear to me what he wanted. His stomach gurgled, and he began patting his tongue harder now.

"He's hungry!" Blu said, lifting him up to her face. He giggled and waved his arms.

"What should we feed him?" I asked.

"You should know, he is _your _species."

"When I was little, all I remember is eating things I found around the house, but then immediately feeling sick."

"I don't think that's how we should feed him."

"Maybe we could feed him some milk?"

"Old-fashioned? Because Mom didn't give me any formula."

"I'll run out to get some. Until I come back, yes."

"Okay…"

I left to the store. When I got back, Luke was sitting next to him. Mira and Blu were watching. The baby kept touching Luke's fur, like he had never seen a Pokémon like him before. Which he hadn't, since he was just born last night. Luke glared at him, smiling. Every so often, when Luke looked away, the boy would smack Luke's side, and Luke would snap his head at him, angry. He would laugh so hard, that he fell on his back. They were a cute pair.

"So, what're we gonna call him, then?" Blu asked.

"Didn't we decide on Bolt?" I replied.

When I said Bolt, the boy looked at me.

"He seems like he's already been called Bolt." Blu started, puzzled. "Bolt it is!"

Bolt looked at Blu this time. He already knew what his name was. He didn't want to be called anything else. But after a while of looking confused, he and Luke returned to their little game.

I, I just…. I still can't get over the fact that I'm a father… biologically, that is.

**Bolt is up, now. That makes five in the immediate team. Plus Jane, that's 6 in the team. :D**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME.**


	39. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: I might stop the titles

**So….. I don't think I'll do titles for the chapters anymore. And also, I will only update **_**when I feel like it. **_**I'm joking, of course. Did you see your face? HAHAHA. I didn't. Oh, and what I really meant is that I update whenever I can. So, without further ado…**

HQ, Two hours later, TPOV

A little after lunch, Team Bark came in and told us that the boss wanted to see us. "The boss" was our Guildmaster. When we got to the Meeting Hall, which doubled as the Cafeteria, everyone was there, and then our Guildmaster, a lucario (who never gave us his name), started talking.

"Hello, guild members." He first said, glaring at all our faces. "Wait. There's more people than I remember…."

He stared at our team, including Bolt. Bolt was sleeping in Blu's arms.

"Team Black." He spoke out finally. "You have an unauthorized member. Explain."

"Well…." I started, being the team leader and all. "He's my son."

"Oh. Well you should've mentioned this to me anyways. Ah well. Back to the point. We'll be going on an expedition."

"An expedition?" Someone up front yelled.

"Yes. To an uncharted place. Off the coast, where my assistant, Bob, tells me has secrets. Apparently, a new type of Pokémon hides there. We want to see if this is true. SO, gather up all things you wish to take with."

We did so as he dismissed us.

After gathering our stuff, we went to the boat that our Guild master, let's call him GM for short, had.

The ship, 3 hours later, TPOV

Bolt had played with the other baby Pokémon in the guild. I didn't know that we weren't the only ones with kids.

We had finally arrived at this island hours later. It was a pretty sight, with pink sparkles in the air. And a giant volcano in the background. GM had got off the ship last.

"Alright, guild members," he started. "Get out the camping bags, as it is almost sundown. We'll be here for a week. Find a spot."

We went to an open spot in the forest, which had perfect sunlight and a river near it. Bolt ran towards it as soon as we put him down.

Blu tried to catch him, but he was too fast. He jumped in and went under for a while. Blu and I got really scared, but then something weird happened. Awesome, but weird none the less.

He had jumped out and laughed. Then he unleashed a Hydro Pump into the air. Our team glared in awe as he did so. Afterwards, he ran up to me and smiled.

"What… was that?" I asked him rhetorically.

"H-h-h-…" he started but mumbled off into baby language.

"How does he know that?" Blu asked.

"Do you know it?" I asked her.

"Well, yes."

"Then he must've inherited it from you! Do you know anything from me, Bolt?"

He used electro ball and zapped me in the face. It didn't hurt much, until he laughed in my face about it. Blu started laughing, too. Whatever.

Midnight that night, 3rd person POV

Everryone of Team Black was asleep, except Bolt. He was standing above his father, smiling. Then he opened his mouth.

"D-d-d-" he tried. "D-d-d-d-daaaa. Da-d-d-d-daaa. Dada!" He jumped with glee and laughed. Then he walked over to his mom.

"Mu-mu-mu-mum. Mum-mum-mum-mom. Mom-ee. Mommy!"

He repeated what he did in front of Thunder.

Then he dozed off to sleep, satisfied.

But something immediately woke him up.

He ran out of the tent to see what it was. An ursaring was staring back at him.

"You should go back to bed, kid." It said, angry.

Bolt shook his head no, as he didn't know the trouble he was about to enter.

"Then I guess there's gonna be a baby funeral."

Bolt got wide eyed, but then got angry. The ursaring threw his fist at him, which easily would've killed him if he hadn't used quick attack to his gut.

Bolt unleashed hydro pump, followed by electro ball. The ursaring fell onto his back, fainted.

"Bolt? BOLT!" Blu said, woke up from the noise. She ran out of the tent and grabbed up Bolt in her arms. "What happe- WOAH! YOU TOOK OUT THAT URSARING, BOLT?"

Bolt nodded, smiling.

"Bolt! You might've saved us!"

Bolt laughed as she carried him off into the tent.

The next morning. TPOV

I had woken up with a headache. Immediately after, Blu told me that Bolt took down an ursaring. That's my boy! I am so proud!

**Well that's all I've got for now. Sorry it's such a short chapter. But here's a little extra:**

**My name starts with…..**

**UUYGORHEOOFBVOETONONOENROGNRREOHJOHWOBSOE3OWHRNEOE HOGOEBVW OENFWRGONWONEONWEOW[OGNEROGEONRTOEROTEOJRTOHENVERG OIENROBNEIFNGOEINRGOIRNOINEGOERNGERNGOERNGIJERINFO IRNEOIFOIEJRFNEV ERO.**


	40. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Titles might make a comeback

**Listen, this is the last chapter for a while. Sorry, my creative flow isn't really with me right now. I am sorry.**

Same time as we left off, same place, TPOV

After I was told the story of Bolt VS Ursaring, we went to the rest of the guild for a meeting. The guild master told us we needed to find clues about this new type we had been looking for. Bolt seemed bored as he walked around, sometimes tripping, and trying to find something.

After a while, one of the teams said they'd found a pink mist. Everyone gathered around it, and we found out it wasn't a mist from any type known. In fact, it had sparkles in it, which is not found in any of the types. Yet. After some investigating, we found which direction it originated from. No team wanted to go, since it was very ominous. Bolt had a spark of curiosity, though, and Blu suggested we go.

"Are you CRAZY?" I asked her.

"No, but Bolt might be." She responded.

"THEN WHY ARE WE GOING INTO THE DARK FOREST?"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

"Really? How is going into a dark, mysterious forest with no one else and no way to contact them going to be fun? Also, the forest has ursarings."

"I promise!"

"Yeah, that makes me feel safe."

"Don't be like that! I'll protect you, and you'll protect me."

"Fine."

She then gave me a hug. I could tell that it wasn't only Bolt who wanted to go, but Blu, too. I guess I couldn't deny my mate AND my son. SO we packed lunch and head out in the direction of the mist.

After walking for what seemed an hour, a faint smell of berries appeared. Three hours later, Bolt's stomach gurgled.

He poked at it confusedly, and it gurgled again. He punched his own stomach, and he looked like he had hurt himself bad. And he gurgled again. He fell over, gurgling, and rolled around.

That kid is weird.

Of course, we sat down and had lunch. Oran berries, Pecha juice, and pinap sandwiches. Pinap sandwiches sound gross, but they're actually delicious.

The same time and place, 3rd person POV

A sylveon had been hiding behind a bush, watching Thunder and the gang eat their lunch. She had loved berries. A florabebe was with her, as she was her best friend.

"What's going on, Sylv?" Florabebe said.

"They have berries!" she responded.

"Typical you! Are you really willing to expose our secret typing just for some berries?"

"Yes."

"Well, we have been hiding this for some time now…"

"16 years, Bay."

"I guess it's time we reveal ourselves, huh?"

"Yep."

They jumped out of the bushes, startling everyone. Bolt, who had been munching, coughed up his food and went over to the two, angry.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," Sylv started, "but we've been hiding for 16 years now, and we think we should tell you our secret…"

"16?" Blu said. "You look 4, 5 at most!"

"Yes, because our secret happened 16 years ago, we're from the latest generation. Anywho, our type has been alone on this island for a loooong time, so we think it's time to reveal ourselves.

Luke, who'd been sitting next to Miranda, store at Sylv. Technically, he's three. In his years, that is. An Sylv was four. Actually, in a couple of days, he'll be four as well.

"Hey, Sylv," Bay started to Sylv, "That eevee is looking at you."

"Huh? Oh!" Sylv responded, walking over to Luke. "How ya doing, pal?"

"Uh…" Luke was trying to say something.

"Can you say your name for me?"

"L-Luke."

"I'm Sylv! And how old are you, Luke?"

"Mom and Dad years?"

"No, regular years. I mean, eevee years."

"Three, almost four."

"Hey, I'm four!" When Sylv had said that, Luke smiled. But not for long as he heard the next question.

"Have you chosen which evolution you want yet?"

"N-no. I am trying to decide."

"Maybe you should be a sylveon! It's fun!"

"I did evolve once, into a jolteon, but…"

"What happened?"

"After a few minutes I changed back."

"That's pretty cool! You want to know what's cool about sylveons?"

"What?"

"Unlike eevees, our years are almost identical to any other species. You'll never have an extra birthday!"

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Why don't you come to our hub and I'll teach you how to evolve?"

"Okay!"

"Of course, if it's okay with your parents."

Blu and Thunder said it was alright, if Luke really thought he wanted to be a sylveon.

Later, Sylv and Bay followed Thunder, Blu, Luke, Miranda, and Bolt back to the guild.

After a while of explaining, Sylv and Bay told everyone of their secret type, Fairy.

A little while later, TPOV

The two new girls were teaching some of the other Pokémon their secret moves. But only a select few. Like marill, gardevoir, jigglypuff, and I was told that I might have a spot.

Luke seemed really happy to meet a girl of his species' evolution line, and thankfully the same age. Well, in eevee years, that is. So for a year, I thought he was one, and he was actually aging faster than us.

Also, I think Luke's serious about becoming a sylveon. Sylv said she'd teach him how, and that he said yes is what makes me think so. I'll still love him either way, as he is my son.

Bay seems kind of mysterious. She didn't know anything about her mom and dad and was left with Sylv's family for a few years, when Sylv came.

She's kinda like me. We know nothing of our real parents. We don't know if they're even alive. Soon, though, I'll look into it. I have a feeling in my gut I will find out sooner or later.

Same time, in the bushes, 3rd person POV

A few yanmask had been staking out the island, watching Thunder, Blu, and Bolt.

"Tell the boss they've found a secret type called fairy," one said, "He'll want to hear about this."

The other, who had the walkie-talkie, didn't do what he was told.

"DO IT HAROLD." The one said again.

You might not remember, but there was one yanmask who felt he didn't like cofagrigus's plans anymore. That was Harold.

"No."

"HAROLD I AIN'T PLAYIN', I'MA COLD KILLA"

"Steve, cut the act."

"Then do it, Harold."

"I don't want to."

"Why? We work for HIM."

"But I don't want to anymore."

"HAROLD YOU DUMB BUTT. WE ARE FORCED TO. IF WE DON''T, HE'LL GET SOMEONE ELSE TO KILL US."

"Exactly. Why do we believe in what _he _stands for? Why not believe in what we stand for ourselves?"

"Harold, I see your point, but he will actually kill us if we don't."

"Not if we can't be found."

"He put GPS on us, remember?"

"Then we take it off!"

"Harold, you're crazy!"

"Come on, Steve! I know you want to join me!"

"I-I-I do."

"THEN LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

And they tore off their GPS and flew away, becoming rebels.

**Yeah, sorry I'm late. As soon as my creative juices start-a-flowin, You'll see chapters that go beyond the limits of your imagination!**

**Bye!**


	41. Author's Note 4

Author's Note

Hi!

I'll be pleased to tell you that this story shall be back! You just have to wait for season…. 4? Whatever.

Anyways, season 3/4/5 will be here on…..

And now a message from our sponsor!

Are you feelin' hungry? Then try googoo bars! In the top ten of Henry Duggarts 100 ways to get diabetes!

And we're back.

October 27th!

See ya then!

(PS: Get the reference? Yes I know it's not 100% correct. But if you get the reference, 12 bonus cookies to you, my good sir/ma'am!)


	42. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Boo-tiful

**I decided I couldn't wait for that day to come. Hey, the Simpsons' doing it.**

**THAT'S RIGHT. I'M BACK. I'M PACKED. AND I'M JACK. Wait what. My name's not Jack.**

**I swear it isn't.**

**Pls belv.**

**Also, the aging in my story is REALLY COMPLICATED. If you want to know how Pokémon age in **_**my **_**story, just ask in the reviews and I'll post a little side chapter afterwards!**

**Thx 2 al dem peepl who like redin my stry an sty wif me al dis tiem.**

**(Thanks to everybody who read my story and have stayed with me all this time!)**

Oh, uh…. Where'd we leave off, again? _CRAP. _OH! RIGHT! It was… uh….

[I'll be taking over. A day after we last left off, 3rd person POV]

Thunder, Blue, Mira, Luke, and Bolt. A band of parents, friends, and children, finding a way in life.

_UNTIL THEY HAD NONE LEFT_

The day after the expedition had ended, and the whole team went home, Sylv and Bay **(whom I now know is actually a **_**flabebe, **_**not **_**florabebe, **_**although I like the other one better) **had taught maybe 20, 30 Pokémon and enjoyed doing so. Those Pokémon had taught their relatives, and their relatives, and so on. But some "new" fairy types hadn't learnt the way of the fairy, so Sylv and Bay opened up a little fairy school in Sunshine Bay. _Bay and Sylv's fairy typing recruits _is what Bay wanted to call it. _Bay and Sylv's Fairy School for Pokémon_ _Who Need to Spice Up Their Typing _is what Sylv wanted to call it. However, the name was too long, so they shortened it to _Bay and Sylv's Fairy School_ instead. They charged ten Poké each student and earned quite a few students.

Now, not many people were okay with this elusive "new" type, especially after being announced by Sylv and Bay that it was super effective towards dragon types. In fact, some Pokémon were so upset that their _whole species_ developed stones that could temporarily transform them into beasts, the first of which being one of the three ultra-smart and credited mewtwos that lived in a flying house in the middle of the ocean. Being world-renowned scientists, they had reported such technology to create such rocks to the media, and the world basically _FLIPPED THEIR BALLS_. However, the new mewtwo "form" that one developed was actually okay with the fairy type, but the two other mewtwos got to work on one that _hated _fairies.

The first one, which was called "Mega Mewtwo Y," was then enraged when it saw the new "form" being created. It was so mad it started to work on new designs on three new types of Y forms – Charizard Y, Blastoise Y, and Venusuar Y. He then released the forms, which caused many Pokémon to come to him, asking for a "mega stone," as they had called it.

Mewtwo X, having seen this, developed a new stone for a Charizard X. However, while making the stone, he was not very experienced and hadn't really talked to (or ever seen) a charizard, so he assumed they were dragon types because, let's face it, he is a dragon. After releasing the new stone, he'd realized his mistake, and was so embarrassed he went into hiding and watched how the charizard X's he'd created would react. After taking his research, he'd decide whether or not a stone that changes types is okay or not (because he himself had changed to Psychic/ Fighting).

After the release of such stones, other species of Pokémon began reverse-engineering these stones and developed their own. A list of species being kangaskhan, ampharos, blaziken, mawile, absol, garchomp, and lucario, with more Pokémon developing them as we speak.

**But enough about that. It's Halloween time!**

**1****st**** story: In character**

["Poké-mazing" store, October 29th, 2 PM]

"So, Luke, what do you want to be for Halloween?" Blu asked the eevee, who was walking beside her as the strolled past the Halloween aisles in the new supermarket, "Poké-mazing."

"I wanna be a… OH! Vampire! Raaah!" He replied, imitating a vampire.

"Really? Ya sure?" Blu asked, smiling.

"Hmm… Or maybe a… Were-lithe! Awooo!" he said, howling as if he was a growlithe.

"Is that what you wanna be?"

"No, no… I GOTS IT!" he stopped, admiring his own genius plan. "BOTH!"

"Well then, you'll need fangs, fur paint, and a vampire cape, huh?"

"YEAH, YEAH!"

And with that, they got all the necessary supplies, and headed to the dairy aisle, where Thunder had been waiting with a cart and Bolt sitting in the child seat, dressed up as a cute little gremlin.

"Lllll!" Bolt stuttered, trying to say Luke's name.

"Hi, Bolt!" Luke said in response. In the last couple of weeks, Bolt and Luke started to feel like actual brothers.

"Hi, my little misses." Thunder said, trying to act gentleman-like.

"Ya know, that doesn't fit you." Blu said with a smirk.

"What doesn't?"

"Being a gentleman. That's not the Thunder I know."

Luke giggled, which made Bolt do so because he idolized him.

"Well, what're you gonna be, Luke?" Thunder asked, looking at things Blu set in the cart.

"A vampire were-lithe!" Luke responded happily.

"Vaaamp!" Bolt exclaimed. "Vamp! Raaah!" Although still learning to talk, he did know a few things.

"That's right, little bro!" Luke answered. With this, Bolt cheered of joy. He loved being right.

As the two continued to talk about childish things like vampires and were-lithes and gremlins, Blu and Thunder began talking about their costumes.

"So, I was thinking…Zombie?" Thunder said questioningly.

"Be whatever you want, mine's gonna be a mummy."

"MOM-my!" Bolt cut in, trying to correct her. Everyone laughed at such a cute little baby.

**(Quick note – You might say it "Mum," but as you can probably tell I am not from the UK)**

"And by the way," Blu whispered into Thunder's ear. "I've got a little _trick or treat _for you!"

[Two days later (Halloween), 6 PM, HQ]

The gang was all dressed up (including Mira, who was dressed up as a witch) and was walking through the halls, looking for the teams who had "ToT" on their doors. The first one was Team Angeles' room.

Bolt, who Thunder had been holding, tried to reach for the door and knock on it, but gave up.

So he kicked it.

As the door opened, Luke said "Trick or treat!" and Bolt stuttered "T-t-tick or t-teet!"

"Oh, hi! Team Black!" Suyapa said, answering the door while holding a bowl of candies. "We haven't seen each other in a while, huh? Well, here ya go… Luke and Bolt, right?"

She grabbed a handful and put it into the bag Luke held open with his teeth, and again to Bolt, who Blu had to hold the bag open.

"Well, nice seeing you guys again! Maybe we'll see you in a Team mission?" she said as they walked away.

"Yeah, that'd be nice!" Blu said back.

They repeated this process a couple of times until the whole place had no one else to give up candy. Then they headed outside.

"Ah… I love this town." Blu started, looking at all the houses with kids at their doors. "You don't have to worry about abductions or anything bad happening to your kids. And you can trick or treat at night!"

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great? I remember I once went on a trip to Mukgrim during the fall and Halloween, and they had to trick or treat in the daytime." Thunder responded, wrapping his arm around Blu as they watched Bolt ride Luke up to the door and retrieve more candy. It was at least 7:30, and their bags were ¾ full.

"Uh, yeah, I know. You invited me to come with, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sometimes I forget we were best friends since before I can remember."

As gremlin Bolt and vampire/were-lithe Luke came walking back, Bolt smiled and yelled "Caaandy!"

After a little ore walking and bags filling up to the fullest amount, they headed back home. On the way, Bolt saw Thunder unwrap a piece of chocolate – "Skitty Crunch" to be precise – and immediately wanted one. The way he idolized Luke was cute, but sometimes annoying.

"Oh, does my Bolty-wolty want some candy?" Blu said, picking him up into the air. He giggled and smiled. "Thunder, get me a Skitty Crunch for little Bolty here."

"Well, we're out of those, so…" Thunder started, rummaging through Bolt's bag. "Does he want maybe some Guminuka gummy ursarings?"

Bolt lit up with glee as his mom grabbed the bag of gummies and gave one to him. The first one tasted sour – lemon. Second tasted sweet but tangy—orange. Third one tasted, as Bolt thought, purple – grape. And the fifth tasted very sweet – strawberry. Those were the only flavors. His favorite was the orange.

About a block away from HQ, something _extremely random _happened. Like, _level 32 million_ on the random meter, which only goes to 9000 (so yes, in a sense, it did go over 9000).

A Luke sized meteor fell down from the sky, right in front of the gang, and blew into three multicolored rocks, which scattered across the town. Everyone in the gang had fell back, except Bolt, for some odd reason.

One of the rocks had landed fairly close, and Bolt had seen it. He ran over to the glowing rock, picked it up, and inspected it. Coincidentally, it was orange.

"Gu-mmy?" he said questioningly. "Gummy!"

And down it went into his stomach, about to start something really strange.

**Well, that's all I've got for this weekend. See ya next time for Boo-tiful pt. 2!**


	43. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Boo-tiful pt.2

**Ya know what I realized? Back in Cass Strikes Back pt 1, I said "I can't put my tongue on this girl…" When instead of tongue I meant finger! Wow.**

**Also, I may have been wrong last chapter. I meant one of those green, scaly gremlins that are like dragons, if that's even a thing.**

**I know nothing.**

**Lastly, I may not be posting updates until November –January, because…**

**X AND Y, BABAY.**

[Where we left off, same time, 3rd person POV]

After eating the orange rock, Bolt felt surged with energy as he… cut the cheese. It was like an explosion of stink and mystical eeriness.

"Eww, dat was g-gross." He stuttered, feeling like he'd grown an inch or two.

He then tried to find the next piece, as he thought it was better than the other gummies. A minute later, he spotted a glimmer, ran up to it, and scarfed it down.

In his stomach, the two pieces started to collide, causing Bolt's stomach to gurgle. Then he… let one rip… again.

"That one was a doozie!" he started, now being as tall as Thunder, and his skin a greenish color. Also, his voice had been crackly. "Whoa! My voice is… different! And I can, for some reason, speak fluent French?! _Que se passe-t-il?_"

Back with Thunder and the rest of the gang, things were different, too.

[TPOV]

"Ugh…. Passed out again?" I said as I got up, tired and feeling hungry. "Blu, wake up…"

"Hmm?" She replied, eyes still closed. "Can't it wait?"

Then an idea flashed across my brain. _EAT HER BRAINS._

Wait, last time I checked, I was dressed up as a zombie, not an actual zombie.

_EAT ALL THE BRAINS._

"Wait…" Blu started, finally getting up. "Why were we on the ground?" Her wrappings seemed more real than I remembered.

And Luke looked like an actual vampire were-lithe.

Mira looked as if she was an actual witch.

And Bolt… _CRAP NOT AGAIN._

Across the street from where I was laying, I saw a growlithe chasing a zubat. Then the zubat transformed into a very pale skitty. I was so confused.

"Holy nuggets!" Mira shouted, seeing the weird sight.

"Uh, Thunder," Blu started, looking very worried. "WHERE'S BOLT?"

A smell that was all too familiar came across us – Bolt's diapers.

"I never thought I'd say this, but… FOLLOW THAT POO!" I said as we ran in the direction of the smell. As we ran, Blu tripped and her arm fell off. HER ARM FELL OFF.

"Wh-what?" I asked, puzzled. "Did that hurt?"

"No, it's kind of a numb feeling…" She replied.

"I think I know what's going on, Dad!" Luke told us. "Mom's a mummy, and her arm fell off. I'm a vampire were-lithe, and I feel like biting necks and chasing cars."

"I'm a zombie, and I feel like eating… _BRAAAAAAAAAAAAINS." _ I replied, then quickly snapping out of it. "Ugh, I can barely control myself!"

"And I feel like having a companion meowth and casting curses upon all who wronged me!" Mira said last.

"Jeez, Mira. Who's wronged you?" Blu asked.

"I don't know, actually…" She replied.

"Wait, wait, wait…So we're what we wear, right? Does that mean that Bolt's a gremlin?" I asked, stopping our walking.

"Well, by this logic, yes, in fact, it would." Blu responded, still reattaching her arm.

"So somewhere out there, there's a huge, scaly, green pichu. And he's _ours_." I said.

As we walked, I noticed a few Pokémon running past screaming. Most were Frankensteins, ghosts, and other recurring costumes. After a while, the number of Pokémon running past got larger. I kind of felt like we should have also ran, but I kind of felt like we were going the right direction.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a news reporter and a cameraman. I went closer to them, to see what was going on.

"...It seems everyone out here has been turning into their costumes. In fact, I'm not even a real reporter, I was dressed as one. And the same goes for the cameraman." He said, staring into the camera as if someone had been watching. "In related news, a giant pichu has been terrorizing the city as he grows larger. We go to Tom on the scene. Tom?"

I stopped listening after "grows larger." I felt in my gut that was Bolt. Just then, a cart whizzed by and took my head with it. I couldn't see my body anymore, but I could still control it.

I eventually rolled my head to my body, and I felt like some reuniting music should have been played as I snapped my head back into place.

"Thunder!" Blu shouted, running towards me. "Bolt is _HUGE_!"

"Then we'd better get to him!" I said in response. And we took off in the path of destruction.

[Same time, but where Bolt is, 3rd person POV]

Bolt had found the last shard of the meteor, which had caused him to get very angry. He didn't know why, he just got very angry. Maybe it was gremlins' nature to get angry or something?

"_Je vais détruire tout!_" he said, now only speaking French. He picked up a chunk of a building and chucked it. It did hit someone, but that someone was dressed up as a ghost, so everything was okay.

After chucking more and more buildings, his family had reached his feet.

"Well, now what?" Blu shouted over the destruction.

"I have a plan!" Thunder roared back.

He then jumped onto Bolt's humungous leg. Bolt, feeling Thunder jump onto him, shook him off. He fell onto a huge spike sticking out from the ground, which caused a huge hole straight through his middle.

"Well, new plan!" He said, sliding off of the spike. He seemed to not feel anything.

Then he started unraveling Blu.

"THUNDER! NO!" she shouted, angrily assuming something.

"Relax, I just need it for a rope." He ripped a part of it off, but not too much so that all that was revealed was her feet. He then tied it into a lasso and lassoed onto Bolt's tail.

Bolt tried shaking him, but to no avail as he just swung around.

"_Que diable est cette merde?_" He shouted in agony.

"Well that certainly is… Strange." Thunder said, climbing the rope. As soon as he got to Bolt's tail, he climbed up his back. Bolt was furiously trying to grab him, stomping everywhere.

He finally got to Bolt's head, and grabbed few hairs.

"I saw this in a movie once!" He jokingly said, pulling the hairs he'd grabbed and moving them back and forth. Of course, this had no effect. After this, he climbed down to Bolt's ear and started whispering to him.

"Hey, bud!" He started, sitting down near the ear drum. "How's it hangin'?"

"_Papa? Que voulez-vous?_" Bolt responded boomingly, stopping his rampaging. He sat on one of the crumbling buildings.

"I don't know what you said, but… Why are you so big?" Just as Bolt was about to answer, Thunder realized he couldn't say it in English. "Right, right…"

"Thunder! I'll give you a bilingual potion!" Mira said, shouting up to him. "It lasts for a minute and a half, so make it quick!" As the bottle flew it almost missed, but luckily Thunder caught it just in the nick of time. He slurped it down.

"Now," He started. "Why is everyone their costumes?"

"Well, Dad, I think it may have something to do with when I ate some little pebbles." To Thunder, it was English. But to everyone else, it was still French.

"Pebbles?"

"Yeah. When that meteorite crashed, I saw colored pebbles fly all through town. They tasted like candy, so I ate them. Maybe it reacted badly to my stomach acids?"

"Hmm… Then to turn everything back to normal, you're gonna need to throw up – unless you've got a time machine hidden somewhere."

Mira darted her eyes suspiciously at these words.

"Dad, the only thing to make me throw up would be… No, no, no, no! You didn't bring any with you, did you?"

"I have to. It's healthy."

"Aw, dangit. Fine."

Thunder climbed down to his mouth carefully, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a jar of green mush. He twisted it open and said, "Down the hatch."

Bolt opened his mouth and Thunder poured the mush down into it. He gulped, and then there was loud rumbling sound.

"Here it comes…" Bolt managed to say as he spewed out a tsunami of green. Thunder had been swooped away by the current, hitting a building.

As the wave died down, Blu noticed three chunks of rock floating in the goo. She picked them out, but didn't know what to do with them.

"Am I supposed to… Destroy them?" Blu asked, wiping them clean.

"Leave it to me," Said Mira as she took them from her.

She set them on the floor and fury swiped the HECK out of them until they broke and were no longer colored. With the breaking, Bolt shrunk back down to size and forgot French. Thunder's face was no longer pale, Blu no longer felt numb, Luke didn't have fangs, and Mira no longer had her powers.

"WE DID IT!" Yelled Thunder, running to Blu with goop all over him.

"N-NO, I'm o-okay." Blu said as Thunder tried to hug her. "What did you do, anyways?"

"Green beans." He replied.

"Eeeew!" cried Luke. Neither him nor Bolt like green beans.

It took a couple of days, but eventually the goo was cleaned up. And the buildings were re-built, but that took a couple of months.

[HQ, the day before this happened, 3rd person POV]

"…And you see, Bolt, that's why you shouldn't eat stuff off da floor." Luke said to his younger sibling.

Bolt, who was about to put a crumb in his mouth, dropped the crumb and looked really puzzled.

"Wha- Gren Ben? ICKY!" He responded. "No put stuf in mowth. Otay."

"Good."

Blu walked in with the two kids' costumes.

"Come on, guys! Time to go trick-or-treating!" she said. Bolt and Luke jumped up and sprinted to their costumes. After putting them on, Thunder and Blu led them out of the door.

**Well, yup. That's it. SEE YA IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS!**

**Which version will you choose or have chosen? I'm getting X.**


	44. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: HAPSHTY BERDAY

**My spellcheck said those words are, in fact, English.**

**Wut**

**Anyways it's been more than a year since the birthday chapter, so, here's a birthday!**

**HQ, 9:00 A.M., TPOV**

I was slowly waking up, because I knew what day it was. My Birthday. I knew Blu, Luke, and Mira would try to throw me a party, because they're great friends/family. I wonder if Mira could be considered family. She seems like a sister to me now.

Well, as soon as I got my eyes open, I saw Bolt RIGHT UP IN MAH GRILL.

"HI DADDY!" he shouted happily. Although it did hurt, I didn't care. He's such a cute little kid.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" I asked, sitting up.

"HA-PP-EE BERF-DAY!" he struggled, looking like he tried to remember how to pronounce birthday.

"How'd you know?" I laughed.

"Momma telled me!" he said. "She say she wan you in duh park cenner, an she lef me wit you!" So much cute.

"Really? Why would she want me there?" I asked, not really directing it to him.

"Sirr-prize!"

"Well, let's go!" I said, patting his head. I sprang up and lifted him up to my head, where he sat. He laughed as we walked out the door.

When we got there, I didn't see Blu at all. I saw a piece of folded paper that said "THUNDER" on one side. I picked it up.

_Hey, Thundy! I bet you're wondering, "What is this? Where's Luke? Where's my baby girl?_

_Well, go to the center of town! See you there!_

What. Okay, I knew that was Blu.

"What is going on?" I asked Bolt, as if he knew.

"I cannt tell yew!" he replied. Maybe he did know.

"Okay, then I guess we're off to Town Square." I sighed.

When we got there, Blu was nowhere to be found. Another note was sitting on the edge of the water fountain. Besides the letter, there was a couple Poké tied to the note.

_Hey! It's me again! You're probably not pleased with these notes everywhere, but there's not many. Here, get you and Bolt something to eat._

_Anyways, after that, go to the top of Mt. Rogue._

Mt. Rogue… Sounded familiar. Something big happened there, I know that, but what? It must have been important, because I felt as if I should know what it was about.

Bolt became impatient as we walked up the trail to the mountain.

"Ar we dere yet?" He said a thousand times.

"Almost." Was the only reply I gave. It was a ten-minute hike at most.

When we got there, another note was sitting on a stone.

_Remember this place? I do. It's become my favorite place. Hopefully it's yours, too._

_Well, now go to my parents' house, in my old room._

"Why does she want me to go there?" I asked.

"I donn no!" Bolt replied, playing with some of my hair fuzz.

When we got there, I rang the doorbell, and her mom answered.

"Hi Thun-" She started, staring at Bolt, who was smiling at her. "Who's th-that?"

"The pichu on my head? That's B-" I stopped mid-sentence. WE NEVER TOLD HER PARENTS.

"D-did y-y-you and Blu…" She said, her eyes widening.

"Uh… Yeah, k-kinda." I stuttered. I was put in a very awkward situation, and Blu wasn't here to help me.

"Ar yew gramma?" Bolt asked her.

"I-I… Yes. Okay." She replied. I could see she was starting to ease up to the idea. "Yes, I'm your gramma!"

Bolt laughed and she invited us in. Blu's dad didn't quite have the same reaction… But then he started to ease up, too. It took more time though, and I almost ended up with some scars. Blu's sister, Cara, had immediately seen Bolt, not caring, and started playing with him. She was a couple years older than Blu, and she was a dewott.

"Why are you here… and without Blu?" Mizu, her mother asked.

"She's making me go through town and collect all these notes. One is supposedly in her old room." I just then realized the places had a theme. The park center was where we got mated. The waterfall was where shared our first smoothie. Mt. Rogue…. I REMEMBER NOW! Our first kiss, after that whole mix up with Cass! That makes sense now! What could possibly be in her room?

"Oh, sure, go on in!" Lance, Blu's father, replied.

When I got into her room, it looked like someone still… LIVED there. Her bed was made perfectly, and small trinkets and toys were on her blue dresser. On the bed was another note.

_I bet you don't know why I brought you here. This is the place I first realized that… I liked you. That I wanted you to be mine._

_I hope you don't think this is weird._

_I just felt that this is an important place. The place where I started to see you differently. I don't know where you started, but whatever._

_Go to the sandbox in the playground!_

_(P.S. Did you have fun explaining Bolt to my parents?)_

While I'll admit that it is kind of weird, I can't judge people for it. I started seeing her like that in MY old room, too. Maybe we're both weird.

But what's the sandbox for? I barely remember it. It's kinda blurred. I remember some other kid was there. I don't remember who they were, or what species, even. I wonder where they are today. After all, they were my first friend.

I got Bolt and said goodbye to her family. They're nice folks.

When I got the sandbox, I was slapped with nostalgia and memories. The image of my first friend was becoming clearer. An oshawott…

IT WAS BLU! The place where we first met. The beginning of everything.

I picked up the note.

_This is the last note!_

_I really like this place. I had no friends then. When your mom set you next to me, I tried to interact with you. No other kids would even respond if I talked to them, but you only didn't because you couldn't talk. I started to feel less alone. When I taught you to talk, I felt as if you were going to stop being my friend. But you didn't, and now we're here._

_But now, go home! Not HQ, home! Your old home!_

I didn't know that was how she felt.

When Bolt saw my old house, he got excited. We'd taken him to my mom's house a couple times, and each time he got candy.

"Jamma! Yay!" He said as I knocked at the door. He called my mom Jamma, and Blu's mom Gamma.

"Come in!" I heard from behind the door. My mom's voice.

I opened the door to a house full of darkness.

"SURPRISE!" was all I heard as Pokémon jumped out and the lights flashed on. A surprise party. Well, Bolt did say she wanted me for a "surprise." I wasn't a surprise-y person, but I'll make an exception.

There was cake and presents and all the good stuff. Team Angeles and CG and all the others were there, in party hats. But no Blu.

After the party, I waited for Blu. Mira took Luke and Bolt back home. It was nearly 10 when out of nowhere, Blu jumped on my back from the darkness. Where was she hiding?

"What the? Where were you?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you in your room! Why didn't you come in?" she replied. WHAT KIND OF STUPID AM I?

"Oh… DUH. I am such an idiot, sorry."

"It's okay. You're _my_ idiot."

"There's still some cake left. Ya want some?"

"Sure!" I got us some and we started home when we were finished.

On the way home, I felt as if someone was watching us. I glanced around, trying to see what it was. The last thing I remember was tripping and Blu saying "Thund-."

**Another two-parter. Yay!**

**Anyways, I'm concerned that no one reads this anymore, and if that's true I might stop posting all together. If you do read this, can you post a reply, please?**

**Thanks.**


	45. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Forget-me-not

**Thanks to everyone who DID read last chapter. And the "Hidden Reader." Things like these help me keep writing.**

The Hospital, 8:00 AM three days after last chapter, TPOV

I slowly opened my eyes as I had a horrible headache. I sat up to look around. I saw no one, but I felt as if I were being… watched.

"Ugh… Where am I?" I said, putting my hand to my forehead, which was somehow wrapped in bandages. "All I remember is falling down. Was it really bad enough to send me to the hospital?"

I felt a throbbing in my skull. I groaned and felt my hand get wet. Looking at it, I found there were blots of blood on it. How badly had I fallen? It must've been on a rock or something. I checked to make sure all my body parts were intact and got up. My feet felt like noodles the first time I tried and I slammed my face into the ground. It made a loud "WHOMP" that echoed through the room.

I staggered to the door leading into the halls and walked through. No one was there, not even Blu. Where was Blu, anyways? I hope she got home safe. I decided I should go check if she's alright and wobbled through the hospital. No one was there, but I didn't feel alone. I knew I was probably just hallucinating or I wasn't fully recovered. I shrugged it off.

But then when I got outside, Sunshine Bay didn't have that neighborly feel it usually has. Like everyone in town wants to get to know you. Instead it felt cold and dark, but not… empty.

"Hello?" I shouted, waiting for a response._ Whoosh!_ I heard. "Wh-who was that?" Maybe it was just the wind. Maybe someone _was _watching me. "Hello?" I asked again, louder.

I limped as quickly as I could to HQ and staggered up the stairs to our room. I knocked. I heard a groan. I opened the door to see Blu on the floor, looking as if she was dead.

"Blu! Are you okay?" I asked as I hurriedly scooted over to her. I rolled her over and her mouth was bleeding. "What- Who did this to you?!" Her eyes creaked open.

"I-I don't remember." She stuttered.

"Well, I better help you." I picked her up and put her in our hammock. I inspected her mouth and head to see if she had any other wounds. Nothing major, but there was a big bruise on her forehead. I got some Oran berries from the closet where we kept all our stuff and fed them to her. Then I put tissue on her mouth until it stopped bleeding.

"Do you remember how you got so beat up?" I asked.

"No, I-I don't remember anything." She replied.

"Well, all that matters is that you're safe." I said, hugging her tightly. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"I-I don't remember…" she started, pushing me away from her. "I don't remember anything ever."

"What?" For a minute I thought I heard her wrong. "Are you serious?"

"Y-yes. Who… are you?"

"I'm…" I felt a little hurt that she couldn't remember who I was. After all, we've only known each other since we were really tiny. But I guess it's from the bruise. "I'm Thunder, your mate."

"M-mate? I have a mate?"

"Yeah, and I'm him."

"I'm fourteen, right?"

"Mm-hm. That's good you remember that."

"And I have a-a mate?"

"Yes."

"Aren't I a little… young? And you look about the same age, too. Are we seriously… mated?"

"Yeah. And you've known me since we were both babies."

"Why do I feel… Like I'm worried about someone?"

"Maybe it's your maternal instinct."

"Maternal instinct? Why would I have that?"

"Well, you are the mother of two."

"WHAT? I just found out we were mated, and now we have kids?"

"Yes. Two of them."

"That means we…"

"For one of them, yes."

"One of them?"

"One was adopted. The other is… natural."

"What are they and what are their names?"

"There's Luke, our oldest, who is an eevee, and Bolt, a pichu."

"So I have kids AND a mate?"

"Yeah."

"This… is a lot to take in all at one time. I am an oshawott, right?"

"Yes."

"And you, you're a pikachu?"

"Mm-hm."

"We're mates."

"Yes."

"And we have two kids?"

"Yes."

She looked very confused for a while, but she looked worried, too.

"Where are the kids?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw them was last night. I think. I was in the hospital. Could've been a month."

"So we have kids and neither of us have seen them since before last night AT LEAST?" She looked kind of angry, worried, and confused all at once.

"I- I guess so."

"I want to see them!" She got up and headed for the door. I stopped her. "What did you do that for, 'Thunder'?"

"I was out there. No one else is."

"What?"

"Sorry."

"So we lost our kids and everyone else is gone?"

"Pretty much."

"We should look for them. I'll go south and you go north." She pointed east and west.

"No, we shouldn't split up. We've both been hurt badly, and it's not safe to travel alone." I wasn't worried about myself. I wanted her to be safe. That meant even if I had to kill myself, I wanted her to be safe.

"I-I guess so. I feel… like I should know you. But I don't besides what you already told me."

"Well, I'm kind of hurt by that, but… it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you need a doctor. That bruise and busted mouth need to be inspected by someone who knows what they're looking at."

"You're… bleeding."

"Huh?"

"Your head, it's… bleeding."

Pain gushed into my head violently and quickly. I fell over in pain until it went away. When I got up, I felt nauseous. Blu stared at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm… Alright." I struggled, rubbing my bloody bandages.

"You're the one who needs a doctor. You look really bad."

"No… You're… You're more important than me."

"I don't feel like I am. I barely remember who I even am. Did I stop the apocalypse or something? Am I a celebrity? Did I cure cancer?"

"N-no… You're just…. More important than I am. You are the reason I want to wake up every morning. If you were gone, I couldn't live with myself."

"Wow, that's… deep. Are you sure you can handle yourself?"

"Yeah… Let's get moving."

We started out north, because I knew that south of the town was an ocean and most of the Pokémon here couldn't cross an ocean. We walked through the forest that bordered the town and through the desert of dried seas until we finally reached somewhere that was populated. Penn. Not only was this place populated, it was densely populated. We're talking 150 people per square meter.

We walked around the busy streets, looking for a hospital. No one seemed to care we were hurt.

As we approached the hospital that we finally found, everything instantly vanished and turned into a desert.

"Wh-what?" I asked, confused. Well, wouldn't you be confused?

"Thunder, I feel kind of… hungry." Blu said. She said it as if she didn't notice what happened.

"Where did the city go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You… didn't see what just happened?"

"No, what? You only just told me we were in the Desert of Dried Seas."

"Is that really what happened?"

"Yes… Are you feeling okay?"

My head started pounding. Was I hallucinating? Was the head trauma really that bad?

"…I guess it was all in my imagination." _WHOOSH!_

"What was that?" Blu gasped.

"I don't know." _WHOOSH!_

"We've met before, young ones." We both heard out of nowhere.

"Who said that?!" Blu shouted. The voice was slightly familiar.

"Turn around." The deep, dark voice said. We did, and we saw... That cofagrigus! The one who just so happened to possess my mom!

"Who are you?" Blu asked.

"Ah, right. You've got amnesia. That was not my intent." He said.

"You're saying you're the one responsible for her amnesia?" I asked. Blu stood, confused.

"Mmm, perhaps. But as I said, it was not the intent."

"Then what was your intent, you sack of dirt?" I was angry at him and sparks crackled around my cheeks.

"Well, you see, I tried to kill her. I thought I had done it, too."

"You – WHAT?!" I ran at him with an iron tail, but immediately felt stuck.

"You see, with her out of the picture, I knew you would go into a deep depression where you felt nothing mattered anymore. Then I would take advantage of this weak state and use your power."

"My power? What do you mean scumbag?"

"Are you that ignorant? You don't know your power? The power that can destroy and create worlds is in your possession, yet you do not know of it?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"When you were… made… Arceus decided to make you special. He must've known the end of days was coming soon, so he gave you the power to stop it. But along with being able to stop it, you can also make it easier."

"Arceus made ME special, huh? Suuuure."

"You are one little yellow fluff ball full of stupidity."

A berry appeared. And then the berry… burst. Berry juice was all over Blu and I's face.

"Wha-what?"

"Now try to re-assemble the berry."

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I CAN PUT TOGETHER A BURSTED BERRY WITH MY MIND?"

"Just do it, doorknob."

I tried, as I was forced to or I wouldn't be set free. The berry juice on our faces flew into a flying ball of juice that the berry skin wrapped itself around.

"How did I…"

"Thunder, you have the power to heal organic matter at will."

"How do I know you didn't do that?"

"Are you stupid? I mean, I called you stupid, but are you actually stupid?"

"So you're telling me we've been walking around so long, and this entire time I could've healed us?"

"Yes."

"Ugh…" I said, trying to heal Blu's mouth. For some reason I felt weaker as I did this. Her lip healed, yes, but I didn't think I could manage to heal her head. My head wound was bleeding really hard after this, too.

"Thunder, I was about to tell you. By healing others, you hurt yourself. I thought that this power was useless, but I think you should know about it in case I got hurt during our mission."

"OUR mission? I'm not joining you, fool."

"Yes, you will. If I get Blu out of the way."

"If you what?"

He hovered over to Blu, and by the sounds she made, I could tell he was restraining her. I forced my neck back to look at them. He looked as if he was going to attack her.

"NO, NO, NO!" I yelled, but it was futile. Tears shed from my eyes as he slowly got closer to her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a yellow flash struck the cofagrigus and me and Blu were let free. The bolt turned out to be another pikachu. I was astonished at this. I had never seen another pikachu before. They fought for some time until the pikachu was victorious. After the defeat, the cofagrigus lay on the ground as the pikachu held him back.

"What do you want, Lightning?" the cofagrigus said.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM BOTH OF THEM!" He shouted back. Who was this guy? How did he know us? Why did he seem so familiar to me?

"You know I can't do that. I'll leave for now, but you mark my words, I'll be back." He collapsed into himself, and everything seemed to just burst into life. A few lifeless cacti in the distance transformed into maractus and cacnea. Was all of this an illusion set by the cofagrigus?

"Man, that guy…" the pikachu, who was named Lightning, started. "Are you kids alright?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure." Blu answered. "Who are you?"

"All I can tell you right now is that I'm Lightning, and we'll meet again someday." He replied. I noticed he had a lightning bolt birthmark on his forehead, like me.

"Wait!" I yelled as he took off.

"Thunder..." Blu said. "I remember."

"Huh?" I said, turning around.

"I know where Bolt and Luke are."

"Where?"

"Mira took them to her old house a couple days ago."

"I didn't tell you about Mira. You must be regaining your memory."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why would she take them there?"

"I told her to. I didn't want them to see you in the hospital, bleeding like the way you did. It might've scared them."

"Oh. But why didn't you guys all just stay home then?"

"Because I went to see you all of the three days you were out."

"Really?"

"Yes. I remember everything now. Your birthday, when you fell, you slammed into a rock head first."

"We should go get Luke and B-" I was cut off because she pulled me in extremely close and kissed me passionately.

"You cared more about me than you did about yourself, when obviously you're hurt more than I am."

"Well, yeah, I love you. I would never put myself first."

"You're the best, Thundy."

We set off to go back to Sunshine Bay, holding hands the entire way.

**TA-DAAAH!**

**Kay.**

**I have a favor to ask… anyone, really. I'm working on a project that's Pokémon related, but I need someone who knows how to sprite. If you are someone who knows how or knows someone who fits this description, please contact me via PM.**

**Please? For me? Thx, bby.**


	46. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Tukku

**I am gone too long too often.**

**HQ, a week after last chapter ended, TPOV**

We are all still really confused at what happened, but at least we've healed well. I still get some pains from time to time, but it doesn't hurt so much that I can't bare it. So today, we went on some rescue missions and stuff like that.

**Same time, outskirts of town, 3rd person POV**

Lightning and Flash were working through all the details of the cofagrigus's latest attack. When they finally figured it out, they smashed their heads together, as if they were still children.

"So," Flash started, shaking his head. "How do we go about... the guy?"

"Well, we could plan an ambush..." Lightning replied. "...But we'd be out numbered."

"Could we sneak in?"

"That's a possibility."

"Well, I don't see why we can't just assemble some kind of army and attack."

"Because if we did, don't you think Thunder would find out? Plus, he's already seen me once before, and-"

"That would compromise our identities. I know, I know. You've told me a million times."

"However... No, no, no. It'd be too risky."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Well, uh... We could go under aliases."

"That seems reasonable."

"But Thunder is a smart kid. He can put two and two together."

"Well. Sneaking or an army. I suppose there is no third option."

"Maybe... I've heard of this yamask."

"One of his goons, I presume?"

"Used to be. He quit."

"Wait, they can just quit? I thought they were all being held against their will!"

"Yeah, they are all unaware of what's going on."

"That guy treats them like they're worthless and doesn't even tell them why they do what they do, yet they put up with him?"

"Yep. So what're we gonna do?"

"I'd say our best bet is to check with that yamask guy. Where's he at?"

"Oh, not too far... Just up Copper Mountain."

"Copper Mountain. The biggest mountain on this side of the world. Alrighty then."

Flash packed up their food and tents and Lightning went into town to look for a map of Copper Mountain. He didn't have much luck until he got to a strange, brown hut that had no markings or anything.

"H-Hello? Anybody here?" He asked, walking into the small place. There was a dusty counter of knick knacks and books in the front of the room. He'd felt uneasy about the place, it had a creepy feeling to it.

"Areyouacop?" someone uttered quickly, startling Lightning. It sounded scraggly and light. The Pokemon was not in sight. "Youhavetotellmeifyou'reacop."

"Uh-uh, no. And actually, I don't think that's true."

"Whyyastudderinpal?" the voice echoed in the empty shop.

"Well, you surprised me."

"Mmm... alright." The lights flicked on. A weavile popped out from under the desk. "Welcome, one and all, to the Dark Market! All the fun of the Black Market without the... er... body parts."

"Uh... I'm just looking for a map of Copper Mountain. Do you have one?"

"Copper Mountain? Are you crazy? I mean, yeah I've got a couple, but are you stupid enough to _actually_ scale that mountain? Pikachus are not - don't take this the wrong way now - exactly built for mountains. I mean, you're not an ice type, rock type, ground type, or even a steel type."

"Are you really gonna turn down business?"

"Ha ha ha... You're crazy. I like you." He went to a cabinet on the wall full of slips of paper. He mumbled to himself the name of the mountain until he found a dusted, old, bronze slip. "Here ya go pal, that'll be 5 bucks. Could I interest you in some uh... _exotic _dust?"

"What's 'dust'? Is this some new kind of drug or something?"

"Heh heh, no, no, no, pal. Not at all. It's a-"

A bibarel and a conkeldurr wearing police hats and shades bust in.

"Thomas Mickelson, you're under arrest for unauthorized selling of 11 exotic herbs and spices!" shouted the conkeldurr.

"NOT TODAY I'M NOT" the weavile shouted back as he charged an ice beam.

Lightning managed to swipe the map and dash out of the hut before being hit in the crossfire of bubblebeams, arm thrusts, and ice beams. He got on all fours to get back to Flash as he heard the weavile, "Thomas," scream out "THAT PIKACHU RIPPED ME OFF!"

"So, did ya get a map?" Flash asked upon his arrival. He'd packed up everything in a satchel the put on his back.

"Yeah, but I ran into some trouble with a Dark Market guy."

"Dark Market?"

"He said it was 'the Black Market without all the body parts'."

"Ah. Well, let's get going."

And going get they did. It took about 2 weeks to get halfway up the mountain. Each time they got to a checkpoint, they gave themselves a little bit of time to get used to the oxygen levels. 2 weeks later and they were at the top. It wasn't trouble free, however. Flash almost fainted a couple of times, and Lightning actually did at least once. There were also a couple of beartic in the mountain.

But at the top, they felt it was worth it when they say the Yamask meditating near his shack.

"Are you that yamask that quit cofagrigus's tyrant group?" Lightning asked.

"Mmm. Yes. What is it that you two travelers ask of me?" He answered. His voice was very soft, as if he was trying to sound friendly.

"Well, we need some help to defeat him." Lightning stated, shivering from the sheer cold.

"Oh, that's uh. Oh." He stopped meditating. "Well, I can tell you only one thing."

"Well? Out with it!" Flash demanded. He was pretty upset with cofagrigus in the first place. Actually, it was more of a I'll-slit-your-throat-for-what-you've-done-to-me.

"He doesn't really have that many followers. There's a group of 10 to 20 yamask who support him." He responded. He was very calm. "What he does is that inside his hideout is a finite gem fragment."

"A finite gem? I thought those were just myths." Lightning said.

"Finite gems are the fabric of the universe. They pulse with reality, but at the same time, unreality. Getting near one can make someone go mad. But... with the right equpiment, you can use them to do whatever you want. Create or destroy worlds. The thing is, he doesn't have a full gem. Just a small slice of the real thing."

"So his plan is to create a new world?"

"That, I am unsure. But like everything else that generates power, it needs fuel. The only fuel big enough to create another world is an actual world."

"So I guess an ambush party wouldn't be such a bad idea, huh Lightning?" Flash spoke.

"Let's do this. But I have one more question. What are we to do with the fragment?" Lightning asked.

"The best thing to do with it is to destroy it. Such things are not within our limits of control."

"Wouldn't that break the universe?"

"No, it would only send the fragment to a different location... In time _and _space."

"Thank you. But... I never got your name."

"Call me Tukku. Now take your leave. I wish you luck."

The two left down the mountain on skiis. It only took a couple days instead of weeks to get down. WHen they got back to Sunshine Bay, they decided to go the army way. SO they made up a couple flyers and fake identities and started a little sign up tent.

But the first Pokemon to sign up was Thunder.

**BLBRKVNPWEO**

**I forgot what I named the cofagrigus.**

**NUIERNFPMSDF**


	47. Author's Note 5

Author's Note

Hiya, guys! If anyone is still reading this, that is. I'm so, so, so, so, SORRY I haven't been updating. I've been having writer's block with this story. But I think I've gotten back into the swing of things. For now, anyways. Also, I might start a new book that takes place in the trainer world, in which I'll reveal my name as the main character's name. I've taken up some lessons on creative writing and stuff, so maybe it'll be a good read. So, uh, look forwrd to that, I guess? I'll be uploading this along with a new chapter or two, so that's good, right? I planned on having 50 chapters for it, but maybe if you guys would want some more chapters about Blu and Thunder's lives _after _the events in the story, I could do that too. You guys seem to like those chapters, and honestly, they're fun to write. Maybe that's because I've never really had a relationship? Bah, I'm getting too into myself here. You probably stopped reading. But if anyone still reads this story, could you reply or something? Okay, okay, too many question marks. Anyways, new book, more chapters... Yeah, I think that's it. See ya later, guys!

END NOTE


	48. Chapter 39 (Warning: Feels)

Chapter 39: Warring Peace

**Ohhhhhhhhh boy. Been a long time. Sorry. I was outta my "Creative fluids" for a couple months. Wow, that sounded wrong. **

**I'm sorry for any spelling/punctuation errors. The new laptop I got doesn't work well with the spellcheck and stuff, plus I'm kinda stupid, which doesn't end well. Every "spellcheck" was almost "speelcheck."**

**God dang it.**

**Hey, did anybody catch that Elder Scrolls refrence last chapter? I'm kind of proud of that.**

**Center of town, an hour after Lightning set up the sign up stand, TPOV**

Blu told me to go get some milk for Bolt. I didn't mind. I got the milk and almost got out of the town square, but something - someone - caught my eye. It seemed like that one guy who saved me and Blu a week or so ago. I think? I'm still a little hazy on the subject.

Anyways, when I walked up to him and his stand that read "Fight for the Planet," he got really nervous. I knew it was him, what with the trademark lightning bolt on the forehead. Which we both have somehow.

"Hey, uh, hi!" He said frantically.

"I think... I think I know you." I responded.

"Wh-what? N-no. I doubt it."

"No, no... You're definitely the guy who saved my life."

"Ugh... Fine. Ya got me. I guess I've got some explaining to do."

"No, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh. Okay. Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, but... What's your name?"

"My name's uh...uh... Zack."

"Zack. Hm. Well, what's all this?"

"You see, there's this organization. Made up of a cofagrigus leader and a couple of yamask."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. I had a couple run-ins with those guys."

"Really? Of what sorts?"

"Possession, mostly."

"Well, that means you've got some experience. Anyways, the orginization has gotten hold of something powerful and dangerous."

"So what're we gonna do about it?"

"Gather up as many people you can, and meet up back here."

"Okay. How many people we talking about?"

"Maybe 10. 8 at the least."

"See you soon then."

I went back home. As soon as I walked in, Bolt hopped up to me and latched onto my leg.

"Dadda!" he screamed. "Miss you!"

"I was only gone for half an hour." I told him.

I gave the milk to Blu and she put it into Bolt's bottle. He drank most of it in a couple minutes, which probably was not the best idea. As Luke and Bolt played, I told Blu about Zack. She seemed pretty okay with one of us and Mira going, but she didn't want to leave the kids alone. So I guess that Blu will be home for this adventure. Two out of ten.

Later that day I asked around HQ to see if anyone wanted to join us. No one did. Then I put up posters outside pointing them in Zack's direction. Zack found me at about 2 in HQ, which is werid, because I never told him where I live...

Anyways, he said that we got enough Pokemon to go into the "war". We set a time and we agreed on it. Tomorrow at 10.

When 10 rolled around, we all got together on the outskirts of town where there was a jolteon. He said his name was Jake, and told us all about the plan.

In the 8 we'd gathered, there was Mira, me, a goomy, a riolu, a pignite, a dratini, and a scrafty. Counting Zack and Jake, I guess that makes 10.

The plan was; The scrafty would walk by the place, and, since she was a girl (and good-looking one, if I may add. Don't tell Blu I said that.), she would, uh, "seduce" the gaurds, I guess. Then the rest of us would sneak in while they were distracted. The goomy would stick himself to the ceiling and stand gaurd. The riolu would punch in one of the vents for us, and all of us except the pignite would crawl in. The pignite would stand gaurd nearby, hopefully there'd be somewhere where he could hide out. Somehow, Zack and Jake had gotten hold of the vent plans, and they pointed out which ones led where. When we got to the turns that went up, the riolu would boost us up. Since the gem thing would most likely be heavily gaurded, which is where Mira and I come in. However, the vent leading into the room with the gem in it pointed downwards, so dratini volunteered to be a rope while the riolu held onto her. We'd climb down into the room stealthily, and fight the yamask gaurding it. Jake would disable the laser grid system, which we know they have because every valuable thing in movies is gaurded by lasers. Zack would then use his special gloves that were made out of melted down gold and silver and carefully place the gem into his bag. Then we'd all go back the ways we came and meet up back at the base. We'd all have walkie-talkies as well.

"One thing," the scrafty, Jen, started as Zack described the plan. "Why do I hafta be the 'seducer'? Why can't the riolu do it?"

"Hey!" the riolu, Callie, said. "I'm in a relationship!"

"To who, beefy boar over there?" Jen responded. Talk about drama.

"Yes, actually, and happily." Callie replied. She looked annoyed as she walked over to the pignite, Jon. They gave eachother a smooch.

"Calm down, guys. We're here to save the world, remember?" Jake interrupted. "Not to start some drama thing. And besides, Jen, you're the only female, bipedal Pokémon not in a relationship. Yamask aren't usually interested in four-legged or no-legged Pokémon."

"...Fine." Jen replied.

"Let's go, then." Zack said, putting his bag over his shoulder. "It's a bit north from here."

And we started off north, just as he said, careful not to make too much noise. When we got near the entrance, we could see the gaurds, looking stern on both faces. They were both holding some weird, metal, L-shaped thing with a small, ladder-like, black thing sticking out of the side of it.

"Fire arms?" Zack started, whispering angrily to Jake. "How in Arceus did they get fire arms?"

"Craaaaaaaap. They used the gem." Jake whispered back. "They went to that one place with the weird bipedal flesh bags who capture Pokémon in tiny balls."

"Hey, uh..." the dragonite, Sasha, started in a whisper. "About your comment earlier on Arceus... I'm actually in the Church of Helix, so could you not?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Zack said, a little sarcastically.

"What's a fire arm?" I whispered.

"...You don't have to know about that right now, just... Know that they're bad. They shoot little metal things." He responded.

"That doesn't sound so tough." Jon said.

"Well, when they're going 40 miles per hour and pointed straight at your head, see how tough they are then." Zack said, motioning Jen to go do her thing.

She walked out, slowly approaching the two gaurds. Luckily, both were male. They saw her and pointed the "fire arms" at her. She stumbled back, surprised, but started talking.

"Hey, come on. Don't shoot me." she said, already sounding seductive. This was kind of awkward for the males in the group, except Zack and Jake. "If you did, that'd be no fun."

They started to lower their fire arms and ease up their faces.

"Don't you want to have fun?" she said, twirling around. This was getting EXTREMELY awkward for us. But it seemed to be working, as they both laid their fire arms on the ground. "Life's all about fun."

"Mm-hmm." The two yamask said in unison, following her as she walked in the opposite direction of us. They kept talking and we snuck in, as described. The goomy stuck himself to ceiling.

We got to the vents a couple minutes later, and luckily there was a couch in the room. Weird. Callie busted the vent open and we all crawled through except her and Jon. She started talking to him.

"I'm gonna miss you in there. If I don't come back, be sure that I love you." she said, close to him.

"Of course. And I love you, Cal. I wouldn't be able to live if you didn't come back." Jon replied, and they kissed eachother for a couple seconds. They reminded me of me and Blu. Did I tell her I loved her before I left? I hope I did. That would've been bad if I didn't.

Anywyas, Callie crawled in and we started through the vents. Zack guided us, of course. Whenever we got to an up vent, Callie pushed us up, and Sasha acted like a rope for her to come up. It took maybe an hour to get to the right vent hole, and Callie kicked it in. Luckily, the two yamask in the gem room were distracted with a text from the other yamask gaurds. I managed to get a look at the picture in it and... OH DEAR ARCEUS IT WAS JEN. I'm definitely leaving out some details of this mission to Blu!

Sasha fell out on purpose, with Callie grabbing her tail. We all slid down her carefully, not to make any noise. Callie and Sasha would stay in the vent until we needed to go back up. Me and Mira started to battle the gaurds, who now, thankfully, put away the cell phone. They both immediately tried to hit us with shadow ball, and we dodged. I shot an electro ball at them, knocking one of them out. Man, they are frail.

Mira hit one with a bite and, thanks to type advantage, one-hit-KO. After we battled them, Jake was jumping through lasers and near the purple-pink, glowing gem. Right next to the gem was a button, which he did not hesitate to smash. The lasers shut down.

"Alright. Let's get the gem." Zack said, putting on his special gloves. He reached for the gem, and got two inches from the sparkling thing, when the room flashed red light and a siren went off. A cofagrigus bust in the door and saw us, immediately grabbing us with his many arms.

"You really thought you could get the gem?" he said, his voice dark and deep. "Who even told you about the gem?"

"A source." was all Zack said before we were all tied up and threw into a jail cell. At first, we thought he wouldn't find the others, but then Sasha dropped in and told us that Callie wanted to know how long it would take, but then the cofagrigus snatched her up, pulling Callie in, and she screamed, making Jon run in and right into the arms of the cofagrigus, goomy got worried, and basically everyone in the gang except Jen got caught. Until Jen called on our walkie-talkies saying that she probably took things too far - gross - and the cofagrigus got her too. We were all threw into a small cell together. I do not like the looks of things.

About a week later in the cell, TPOV

I'm worried about Blu and Luke and Bolt. They're probably worried about me, too. Or she moved on. If she did, I hope she chooses someone good for her.

That's the depressingness of this life. There's barely any food, and I don't really eat since I can't stop thinking about Blu and my family for a second to eat. Today the cofagrigus is gonna give us our punishments. Oh boy. Death sentence, right? Or life in jail? Torture? Won't matter to me. I'm already being tortured by being away from Blu so long.

"Well, Lightning. I guess it's time to decide your fate, eh?" the cofagrigus said, walking in with a few gaurds. Who's Lightning? That's an awesome name, though. "And you, too, Flash." Who is he talking about?

"I guess it is, Threat." Zack started, sounding down and weak. Is Zack supposed to be Lightning? "Guys, I'm sorry I lied to you about my name. I'm Lightning, and Jake is Flash. And Thunder, there's something I need to tell you." I guessed right, but what does he need to tell me about?

"Lightning, are you sure?" Jake, or Flash, said.

"Yes. Definitely. I'm probably dead anywyas, so what does it matter?" Lightning said, walking over to me with tears in his eyes.

"Wh-what do you want to tell me?" I said, a little afraid.

"Thunder, you know you're adopted, right?" Well, yeah. I mean, I'm a little uncomfortable talking about it, but yeah. And how does he know this?

"Y-yes, why?"

"Well, I'm kind of... Sort of... Your dad." Say WHAAAAAT? I was tearing up myself. This didn't make much sense!

"N-no, not p-possible."

"We both have a lightning bolt on our foreheads. That's a family thing. My dad had one, and his dad, and so on." It started making sense. Tears were coming out, and rushing. My heart felt like it sank into my guts.

"D-d-dad?"

"Yes, that's me." He was crying, too.

"Why-why were you gone for so long?"

"I did what was best for you. But now it seems it doesn't matter now. You were being hunted down as an egg by this guy."

"Wh-wh-why?" I as crying uncontrollably.

"Let me answer that, Thunder." The cofagrigus, Threat, said. "You see, the gem is powerful enough to create a world while destroying one. However, I need the correct equipment. When I say 'equipment', you think gloves like your dad has, right? Wrong. Although the gloves are good for carrying it around, the real equipment is not an object."

"Wh-what?" I said, sniffling.

"The real equipment is a Pokémon. A Pokémon that's destiny is so unstable it could flip in two minutes. A Pokémon with the power to heal and the power to injure. A Pokémon named 'Thunder.' If you got the gem in its entirety, there's no telling what you could do, or, what someone forcing you to do this could do. And I plan on making this new world. Using _you_."

"N-no! No!" I said, screaming. "I'll never help you!"

"Oh really now?" He said, opening his self. Inside him was...

"BLU!" I screamed, not crying anymore. She was tied up and looked like she was struggling. I threw myself at the bars and tried to brake them. She screamed, but it was muffled due to her mouth having ropes in it. "LET HER GO!"

"No, my small, fragile child. If I did, that would be basically letting you go. I can't do that, now can I?"

"LET HER GO!"

"Blu, do you think I should let you go? I don't think so either." He picked up Blu and acted as if he was talking to her. I was enraged. WIthout thinking, I did something awful.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" I launched the strongest electro ball I had, it was about a foot in diameter and crashed through the bars and hit THreat straight on, but also affected Blu.

"Oh, oh no... No no no no no!" I said, climbing through the hole in the cell. I looked at both of them on the floor. Threat was merely knocked out, because he was so large, but Blu, she was... Was...

"Blu, wake up! Please don't be gone!" I started crying again, lifting her into my arms. She had her eyes open a crack. quickly undid the ropes. I heard everyone else leave except Dad, Flash, and Mira. "Blu, are you okay? Blu?"

"Thun - *cough* -Thunder..." she started.

"I'm so sorry, Blu... I didn't mean for it to hurt you!" My eyes were blurred form all the tears.

"It's- It's okay, Thundy. I love- I love you."

"I love you, too, Blu! That's why I need you! Don't leave me..."

"I'm sorry, Thundy. I- I- dont want to, but..."

"NO! No. You can't! I love you too much for that!"

"Thundy, remember... Remember I love you."

"I've always... Always known that since we first kissed."

"You've given me... The happiest time... Of my life."

"You did the same for me!"

"But... I've gotta go now."

"I won't let you!"

"I can't... Can't stop it. I'll see you... See you later..."

"NO! NO! NO!" She stopped breathing and her eyes closed. I held her body closer to me as it grew cold. She was... gone now. I couldn't help her. I'm supposed to help her! I ended her! I DID THIS! I-I-I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!

I attacked one of the yamask down the hall who held a fire arm. I took it from him and came back to Threat's knocked out body. Since he was knocked out, I bet he wouldn't feel this anyway. I shot him so many times and the fire arm made a "tatatatatatatat!" sound as I did it. He was gone, too.

"Thunder," Dad started. "It's okay. Don't blame yourself."

"HOW COULD I NOT?" I screamed at him. I threw the fire arm and ran out into the night, leaving a trail of tears. Mira followed me. I ran to the highest cliff there was. I was about to jump off, when...

"Thunder! Don't do it!" Mira said, turning me around. I could barely see her. "You have so much to live for!"

"But I took that away from Blu! She had much more to live for than I did!"

"Thunder, look, there was nothing you could do. You tried to save her."

"But I didn't! There's something wrong with me... I can't tell when I put the ones I love into danger."

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was, and I don't deserve my life anymore. I don't even deserve a hobo's life anymore!" A hobo a couple feet away waved at us.

"Thunder, stop blaming yourself! Sure, it was reckless, but it wasn't intentional!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I did it!"

"Stop it, Thunder! You can't do this!"

"Why? I can't think of life without her."

"Thunder, look... I didn't want it to come to this, but...*sigh*. I can bring her back."

**OH SNAP**

**OH OH SNAP**

**OH SNAPPITY FLAP SNAP DAP TAP CRAP**

**YOU GUYS DIDN'T EXPECT A DEATH DID YOU**

**BEST COMEBACK EVER**

**OH SNAP**


	49. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Tsieh Eht

**That last chapter made me tear up while I wrote it. I had to stop writing and calm down a couple times. Was that a tear-jerker for you guys? I hope it was. But that last part though. Well, here we go!**

Same time and location as last time, TPOV

"What do you mean?" I said, stepping away from the cliff a bit.

"I *sigh* I have this thing. It's pretty useful, and -" The wrist watch phone I got her for Christmas rang, and she picked it up. I heard her talking with another Pokémon, who sounded a bit like her, but older.

"What is, FM?" MIra started. "I'm busy."

"I know what you're doing. Don't do it." The voice answered back. "Don't do it, PM."

"I have to! He was gonna kill himself!"

"Look, PM. I know me- I mean, you. I know you care for him. I know you even had a crush on him once."

"FM! He's right here!" I kind of blushed, but that didn't take my mind off of what was happening right now.

"Oh, sorry. Just don't. Do. It."

"I have to, and I will. Signing out." She clicked off the watch-phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, tears dying down.

"It was... no one." she said.

"What did you say about bringing back Blu?" Saying her name made me feel bad again.

"*sigh* The thing I have, it... Travels through time."

"Time travel?" I've dabbled in it before.

"Yeah..." She pulled out a pink remote. The same one I had before.

"I used that... But I threw it off this cliff. I thought it got destroyed."

"So you were the one who threw it?"

"Yeah, I guess so... But can we bring back Blu now?" I hadn't stopped crying.

"Yes, I suppose, but it'll be hard. We'll have to figure out a way to keep her alive without creating a paradox."

"Why? Can't we just go back in time, stop me from killing her, and tell ourselves to go back in time?"

"I guess that could work. But that's all we can do. And emphasis on 'could', as well."

"There's only one way to find out."

"*sigh* I guess so. Grab my paw."

I did as she asked, and she pressed a button that sent us through a ball of light. We landed inside the jail cell when I had launched the attack. I stopped my old self and told old Mira to take me back in time and stop me, and it seemed to work. We went back to our time, but the process must've gone wrong because the entire world was gone. All there was was white and nothingness.

"What happened?" I asked, tearing up again. I saved Blu, but here I wouldn't be able to see her.

"Crap. Crap crap crap. We forgot one detail." Mira responded, floating over to me. There was no gravity.

"What do you mean?"

"We were in the cell when we stopped you. We were outside when we went back in time. I tried to send us back to the same place and time, but that's not possible if we didn't get out."

"Confusing."

"Yes. Most of my adventures are."

"Is there a way to fix this? Could we like, pray or something?"

"No, praying wouldn't work. We're in a time travel limbo. There is no Arceus, no Helix, no Dome, not even an Old Amber."

"Well, what do we do then?"

"There is one thing. But it wouldn't help much. We'd forget this entire thing, and you'd probably kill yourself. But it's our only shot."

"What is it?"

"The reset button."

"Reset button?"

"It would ask me a date and time to return to, and we'd both be sent to the lives of our previous selves in that time and date. But we wouldn't remember this, and most likely, the outcome would remain the same."

"But... that's our only hope. Do it. Do it now."

"Okay, okay. I'll go back to when we first time travelled. Hold my paw."

I did so, and the light this time was red. We stepped inside, and-

...

What? BLU! Oh, Blu!

"Stop it, Thunder! You can't do this!"

"Why? I can't think of life without her."

"Thunder, look... I didn't want it to come to this, but...*sigh*. I can bring her back."

"No, you can't! It's impossible. She's gone, Mira! And soon... I will be too."

I jumped off, backwards. My life flashed before my eyes.

The time I met Blu. The time I figured out I loved her. Our first mission. Luke's hatching. The whole Cass fiasco. Our first kiss. G. Our Mating Ceremony. The ummm... Creation of Bolt. Bolt's egg. Bolt's hatching. All the times me and Blu spent together. She was there for me my whole life. I tried to be there for hers. I realized. I was being stupid, right now. I was being really, really stupid. It wasn't my fault. I was trying to help her. I blamed myself. I didn't do anything wrong. It was a complete accident. I realized now, in my final moments. My final thought was of her.

Or so I thought.

Something stopped my fall. Mid-air. I felt a surge of power. I opened my crying eyes and beams of yellow light shone through them. I flew up to the top of the cliff. What was I feeling? What is this?

When I put my foot to the grass, it sprouted a flower. I had a second realization - I can heal, remember?

I dashed to BLu's body at the speed of sound. It was still where I'd left it, cold. She looked beautiful, but it was still hard to see her like this.

"Blu, I'm back." I said. Dad and Flash were outside, I saw them on the way in. I didn't see Threat's body, though.

I held up her body. My eyes were still glowing, I still felt the extra energy. I focused it all into her. Not just the extra, the entire energy. She seemed to spring back to life. Her eyes opened, and she started breathing again. She was back.

"Thunder..." She started. "How is this possible?"

"I... healed... you." I was extremely tired.

"Thundy, are you all right?"

"Yeah... Just a... Little... Tired."

"Did you really heal me?"

"Yeah... I did it... To that... Fruit, remem... Remember?"

"Oh, that's right! But that took so much out of you, didn't it? How are _you_ still alive?"

"I almost... Wasn't."

"What?"

"I... Jumped... From a... Cliff... But then... I flew... And energy... And I came here... And now we're both fine. I think I've got my energy back."

"Good. You'll need it for this."

She pulled me in and we kissed, for like, two minutes. It was good to have her back.

We went home to relax, but we went and got Mira, my dad, and Flash first. Luckily, Luke and Bolt were still there, but they were very frightened and hiding in a corner. Both were crying.

"Oh, Luke and Bolt, don't worry!" I started, running over to them. I hugged them both. "We're fine!"

"Mama got tooken by bad guy." Luke said, crying what seemed to be out of joy. "We didn see you for days, daddy. We were worried."

"Dadda home wif Mama now!" Bolt said, hugging me tight. "Dadda and Mama no leev eva 'gain."

"Hopefully not, boys." Blu said, joining our hug.

"Mira gon, too. She not here to take care uh us." Luke said, looking at Mira. "Need hug from Mira, too!"

"Huh? Me?" Mira said, surprised. "i don't really think I should-"

"MIRA! HUG!" Bolt screamed. We all laughed and Mira joined in our hug. We stayed like this for about a minute, forgetting that Dad and Flash were standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Dad!" I said as we broke the hug. "Sorry, guys."

"Nah, nah. It's okay, Thunder." Flash said, shrugging it off. "You haven't seen them in a week."

"Yeah, well, uh... Dad, this is Luke, our first son." I pointed to Luke. "And the other one is Bolt, our second son." I pointed to Bolt.

"So um... Luke is..." He started, leaning in to whisper. "Adopted, right?"

"Yeah. We love him, still. Like how my adoption mom did to me." I responded.

Flash started tearing up, but he shook it off. I wonder why... Unless, is he Luke's real father? Naaaaah.

"Oh! Uh, let me make you guys some beds!" I said, gathering some pillows and blankest and putting them on the floor. "There! All set!"

When it was time for bed, I was out cold in no time flat.

A place way out beyond the Desert of Dried Seas, in a small forest, 3rd Person POV

Threat the cofagrigus was holding an ice pack to his bullet wounds. He hadn't died from that. He was only injured. In this world, Bullet type isn't very effective to Ghost type. You can't shoot a ghost.

Anyways, he was in a small, wooden shack. His 15 minions were all crowded around him as he held up the gem fragment. He decided not to return to the old base, and start a new base out here. The gem fragment had Blu and Thunder sleeping peacefully. THunder had once again foiled their plans, but this time in a large way. No one knew that Thunder had that power inside of him except Arceus. Maybe not even him.

Up in Arceus's domain, he knew he'd created a good hero. When he looked down on Thunder, he knew Thunder was destined to save the world, just as he was created to. But he didn't really like the whole thing where he and Blu got mated and had kids. That part would make Thunder not as good in battle as he should be, since he has to worry about his family. But he recently found out that if one of them is taken away, he goes nutzo and kills himself. So taking them away is a big no-no. Helix agreed.

**So, we got a bit Poké-religious at the end, but all's well that end's well!**

**I'm gonna be starting that new series soon. And just remembered I forgot to do the whole storyline when Mira First got the controller!**

**Well, see ya soon! That is... If anyone's out there... Hello?**


	50. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Not in chronological order

**So uh... Last chapter was a doozie, eh? Wow, I say "eh" a lot.**

**Hey, uh... I kinda wanted to know if uh... How would you guys feel if I wrote lemons? I'm definitely not saying I will, but I wanna know how you guys would react to it. I kind of feel sketchy about it, like if I did it be really awesome or really stupid. Better safe tha sorry, eh?**

**OH GOD DANGIT I SAID "EH" AGAIN.**

HQ, 9 in the morning, about a couple weeks from last chapter, TPOV

I think about that day sometimes. Like, what if I wasn't special? Like I didn't have those powers? What would've happened then? Well, probably, my head would squashed into a million bits of gore, but what if I had never had those powers? I wouldn't even have been adopted by my adoptive mom. I'd probably be living with Dad and whoever my real mom is, not even having met Blu. I wouldn't have my two sons, whom I love very much. But on the other hand, I wouldn't have this much drama, this many problems, right?

Bah, what am I saying.

"Dadda!" Bolt said, shaking me awake. The two of them are like alarm clocks."Dadda wake!"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "I'm up."

Dad was sleeping, and Flash was talking to Luke. I'm starting to feel as if Flash _is_ Luke's father. Maybe. Probably not. I love Luke too much to give him back, anyways. But would Luke be happier?

I get depressing a lot lately. Maybe it's because I almost died. Or because Blu was dead for little while. Maybe it's my entire life. What is life, anyways?

Enough philosophy. I got out of the hammock and yawned. The sunlight shone through the window. Today's gonna be a good day.

6 HOURS LATER

TODAY IS BAD. BAD, BAD, BAD, BADBADBADBAD. Bolt was dangling over the pool of lava beneath us. I reached for his hand. Where did Luke go? We were on a cliff fifty feet from lava in a valcano! WHERE DID HE GO?!

Bolt's hands were slipping. I almost had his hand, and then- he fell! FREAKING DANGIT!

"BOLT! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, leaning over the ledge.

"Daaaaaaadaaaaaaa!" I heard. I closed my eyes. I didn't wanna see this.

3 HOURS AGO

Me and Blu were chatting it up as we walked through the mall, getting groceries and some toys for Luke and Bolt, who were being Co-op babysat by Dad, Flash, and Mira.

"Hey, Thunder," Blu started. "About that day." We all kind of refer to that day as "that day."

"Yeah?" I said. I wasn't very comfortable about the subject, but it's all I could think about when I tried to go to sleep.

"Well, as you know... I was dead for a while."

"Mm-hmm." I bit my lip. I hated this part the most.

"What exactly happened while I was 'out'?"

"Well, I... uh"

"Do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, no, I'll say. It's just... Not exactly one of the best things I've done."

"What happened?" She looked worried, angry, and sort of jealous all at once.

"I was really upset, and I uh... Shot someone."

"Shot someone? Like, dead?"

"I'd thought so."

"Who?"

"The cofagrigus."

"Oh. Are you unsure?"

"When I came to revive you, I didn't see his body."

"So he's still alive?"

"Maybe."

"Well, what about the thing you told me when you revived me, about jumping off a cliff and stuff?"

I sighed. "I couldn't bare to live without you. So I sort of... Tried to um... Kill myself."

"What? Why? It wasn't your fault!"

"I know... I know that now. But uh... I kind of yelled at Mira and jumped off. But in mid-air, I stopped, and I felt some weird energy surge."

"Like evolution does?"

"Well, yes, kind of, but not really."

"What happened next?"

"My eyes were glowing beams of yellow light, and I flew to the top of the cliff. I dashed to try and heal you, like I did that fruit, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... A lot of stuff happens in our lives, huh?"

"Sure does. Anyway, next thing I did was force all my energy into bringing you back. I was exhausted, but at least you were back. I couldn't stand to be without you, Blu."

"Oh, Thundy. I feel the same to you." We kissed for a couple seconds adn started shopping again.

"Blu, um... I have a question for you, too."

"You do? Ask away."

"What was it like... being dead?"

"Well... At first, I felt numb everywhere, but then there was a lot of light, and all I remember next was missing you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I kind of felt like a weight was lifted, knowing that she'd missed me, too.

LIKE AN HOUR LATER

We got home and stated to put things in a little cooler we'd bought when we moved in. Then we made some lunch, and, for the first time in like, a month, we checked out the quest bulletin! We chose one that said something about a mountain, because we've scaled tons before and it seemed easy. The request was that we had to retrieve a fire stone from inside Mt. Sol that somebody lost. The reward was good, so we head out for Mt. Sol, which wasn't too large, but it'd probably take us an hour to an hour and a half to get there. Dad and Flash stayed home for this one.

1 1/2 HOURS LATER

We had arrived at the base of the mountain, but there seemed to be no entrance. We looked around the entire base of it, yet no tunnel in, not even one just big enough for a joltik. Maybe the top of the mountain had an entrance. We made our way up, which didn't take too long, since the mountain was only about half a mile high.

When we got to the top, there was an entrance, but a dim, red light was shining out of it. Most of us shrugged it off, but Bolt had a reaction to it. He froze in his tiny little tracks and it almost seemed as if his eyes turned white for a minute or two. After this, he looked terrified and ran to Blu, who was worried for him. I was, too, but why would a small cave like this be considered scary?

Anyway, we went in, against Bolt's will, and made it down a couple floors. It started getting hot, and the red light from before was getting a little stronger.

"No... No, no." Bolt complained. "No, no, no."

"What's a matter, Bolt?" Mira asked him.

"Not good 'dea a 'be in here" He responded. "Danger."

"What do you mean?" MIra asked, looking puzzled.

"Is too hot!" He screamed, squirming.

"Bolt! Calm down!" Blu said, picking him up. "It's okay, nothing's gonna happen, alright?"

"...Okay." Bolt responded.

This heat was intense. I was sweating buckets. The only one of us not sweating was Blu, but I think that's because she's a water type.

45 MINUTES AGO

We were on the trail to Mt. Sol, and not even an hour after we'd left, Bolt got upset and was wailing about being tired and his legs hurting. He could walk by now, but he did not like it. Whenever possible, he'd ride Luke or Mira until we got to wherever we were going. I'm pretty sure Bolt would always volunteer to go, but never do any work. But I guess I wouldn't expect much, since he was hatched only a couple months ago. Or not. I have yet to figure out time again.

Anyways, the trail wasn't even that long.

1/2 AN HOUR LATER

We were on floor 9 or 10 and the heat was UNBEARABLE. I mean like, the sweat evaporated from our bodies (except Blu's, lucky girl) just as fast as it was coming out. Blu didn't look at all even bothered by the heat. Then we went down one more floor, and it was so hot down there that fires were starting for no reason. And you know how the air above grills are wavy because it's so hot? Well, I had some really bad nausea. It was so hot that - You know what? I think I've made my point. We went back up a floor to avoid combusting. Blu was really confused.

"Hey, you guys know this is an active valcano, right?" We heard. A couple feet away, a quilava was standing on his hind legs, with a questioned look on his face. "I'm speed."

"That doesn't seem right," I said, stepping forward a bit. "If this is an active valcano, then why was there no crater?" That's right. I know abut valcanoes.

"Well, it kind of comes and goes. Whenever it erupts, the top of the mountain flies off, and when it's done erupting, we get some rock and ground types to help us rebuild it." He responded. That kind of made sense. "What are you guys doin' here anyways?"

"We're looking for a lost fire stone." Blu said, her cheery face as usual. "We're an exploration team! I'm Blu, and this is Thunder, Mira, Bolt, and Luke."

"Really? That's pretty cool." Speed said. "Ya know, I think I might've seen a fire stone a couple floors down. Come on, I'll show ya."

"Sure!" Blu replied, forgetting us.

"But, Mama, we no can go down." Bolt said. "Is too hot."

"Are you serious? It's not hot in here at all!" Blu replied.

"Maybe to you," Mira started, trying not to sound mean. "But that's because you're a water type."

"Yeah, Mama. We is hoooooot." Luke said. He's almost got a hold of speaking.

"Well, I could go down alone, if you guys can't-" Blu started.

"NO! I- I mean..." I said. I wasn't jealous... Maybe a little... Or a lot. "I could probably handle the heat."

"No, Thundy, I've got this one. How about you guys go up top and I'll meet you later?" Blu said.

"But... Okay." I replied. They walked down to the next level, and we walked back up.

15 MINUTES LATER

We were relieved to get back to the top, and the cool, cool air. We sat thei for a while, playing games like I Spy. Bolt didn't really get the hang of it, but Luke seemed to enjoy it.

While it was Luke's turn, a growlithe walked past, acting pretty laid back. Wherever he was going, he wasn't in a rush. A while after this, Mira spoke up.

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go do some stuff." She said, getting up. "I'll see you guys later." She caught up to the growlithe and they started chatting.

"Mira likes him, huh?" Luke said. He watched them talk.

"Maybe. Why?" I responded.

"I kinda... I uh..."

The ground started crackling, and we thought it was nothing. Except Bolt, who jumped up and started tugging on my arm. What was with him?

The crackling got louder. And louder. Until we looked under us and saw that the was a huge crack where we'd been sitting. We tried to get up, but it was too late and we all fell through.

Maybe I'm not sending the message. WE FELL THROUGH! We landed on a ledge, thankfully, but Bolt was just barely hanging on! Luke was plopped behind me, panicking and whimpering as I reached for Bolt's hand.

A FEW MIUNUTES EARLIER, EXCEPT THIS TIME 3rd PERSON POV

Blu and Speed, the quilava, were exploring the dungeon, looking for the fire stone that was lost. They chat to pass the time as Speed led her through it.

"So uh... What's with 'Thundy' up there?" Speed asked. "What's you guys' connection?"

"Ah, don't worry about him. He's just jealous. We're mates." She replied.

"Mates? How old are you guys?"

"Well, Thunder's 14 and I'm 13, but my birthday's in a couple days, so there's that."

"Isn't that a little... Young?"

"Well, we knew eachother our entire lives and we plan to know eachother for the rest of them."

"What about the little pichu with the blue tail? Who's he?"

"That's our son, Bolt. Luke, the eevee, is our son, too."

"Wait, back up - Sons?"

"Yeah."

"Uh... Well, here's the fire stone."

The fire stone was lodged in a rock in the wall. Blu plucked it out and started heading back up, Speed following.

NOW, TPOV

Bolt's falling! I lost Luke somehow! WORST DAY EVER! I was about to break into tears, when I hear a loud _WHOOSH!_ coming from down below. I looked down, and I didn't see Bolt falling anymore. THe whoosh noise came again, but this time behind me. I turned around, and there was a flareon with Bolt in his mouth, squirming around. The flareon set him down and started glowing white. He de-volved back into eevee, and this is when I realized it was Luke. He did that weird thing again. This was only the second time, but it was still weird.

"L-L-Luke? Evolve? Save me?" Bolt said, eyes still wet with tears.

"Yeah! I w'ain't gonna let you fall, little bro!" Luke replied.

"Luke, that was amazing!" I blurted. "How did you do that?"

"I don know. I kinda just... Did it."

"Well, I guess we should start climbing up. Come on, boys." I said, starting to climb up the side of the ledge. When I got to the top, Blu was just coming out of the entrance. _With Speed._

"Hi, Thundy!" Blu said, hugging me.

"H-Hi, Blu." I replied. I decided I wouldn't tell her what happened.

"'Sup." Speed said. "So, uh... I had a question for you guys."

"Blu, he didn't do anything, did he?" I whispered to her.

"What? No!" She whispered back.

"Yes, Speed?" I said. Maybe Speed wasn't so bad.

"Can I um... Join your team, maybe?" He asked. I was alright wiht it, as long as he didn't try anything and Blu was okay with it.

"I'm fine with it, how about you, Thundy?" Blu asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. Mira returned now.

"Hey, Mira, Speed's gonna join our team." Blu told her.

"Oh, cool." She replied.

We headed back to HQ.

**Whew! SOrry this wasn't posted yesterday, I was kind of late writing it. I'll post two chapters this weekend to make up for it. Peace!**


	51. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Berfing Day

**Sorry this is sooooooooooooooooooooooo late. I'm gonna update whenever I can.**

**Anywho, let's get the show on the road!**

**(One more thing, the underlines on my new computer don't show up on Fanfiction, so the last couple of chapters look a bit weird)**

[HQ, A week after last chapter, Midnight, TPOV]

"Dada!" Bolt yelled as I tried to get out of bed without waking up Blu.

"Shh!" I replied, hopping down. Our hammocks were in layers, me and Blu slept on top. "I'm trying not to wake up Mama!"

"Why?" He said, getting out of his little nest. All the hamocks were being used, so we made a nest for him. He seemed not to care, though I'd imagine the nest was a little hard. Dad and Flash were also in nests. I wonder where they left yesterday, they weren't with us.

"Tomorrow's Mama's birthday!" I said in a hush whisper. "I need to get her a present!"

"Can come?"

"Fine..." I sighed. I picked him up and slowly left the room.

HQ was incredibly silent at night. You could hear a pin drop. Well, except for the noise coming from the upstairs rooms, where the bigger Pokémon live. It sounded like rock music, but I can't be too sure.

Anyways, we walked outside and it was a little dark. There were these street lamps, but they only provided enough light to see a foot away from the light.

"Dada, I scared..." Bolt started, muffling his voice with my head fur. Everytime we went somewhere, Bolt would lay on my head. "Too dark."

"We're almost there, buddy. It's just around the street here."

I saw the lights to the market on. In the dark, it seemed like a beacon.

"See? It's right there."

"Okay..."

When we went in, the doors made a "ding-dong" sound and we were blasted with light. I pulled out a list of things she'd said she'd wnated and headed over to the books part of the store. The store was split into three main areas, the food, kids' stuff, and trivial things. In the foods area was the frozens section and then the other foods. In the kids' stuff there was toys and candy. In trivial things were books, puzzles, and electronics.

"Books? Dad, that's boring!" Bolt said, looking a bit angry.

"I'm not here for the types you read. Mama wants one she can write herself."

"You mean Mama's gonna write a book?"

"Well, sort of. She wants a diary book."

"Di-uh-ree?"

"It's like a book that you write in everyday about what happened that day."

"Oh... That sounds girly."

"Well, if you're a boy, they usually call them journals."

"That's better!"

"You wanna pick one out for Mama?"

"Yeah!"

He hopped off of me and ran over to the large assortment of brown, black, and pink covered leather diaries and journals. He picked a pink one up, carefully since it was on the second level and he was only about a foot tall now. He ran over to me with it in his hands, almost covering his whole face, and gave it to me.

"Dat one!"

"Hmm... Yeah, okay. She'll like this." I said, tucking it under my armpit. "She also wants some... knitting stuff? I didn't know she liked knitting." I wrote things down as I heard them, not realizing what I'd wrote or heard.

"Mama said she like to make things."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, but you wasn' dere."

"Hm. Well, let's get some knitting stuff."

Knitting stuff would be in the trivial section, wouldn't it? So we walked over there, and we found it.

"Okay, one more th- Hey! Careful with the needles!" I said as Bolt ran around with knitting needles in his hands. "You're gonna trip!"

"Nah..." Bolt said, looking at me.

"Those things could go right through your head!"

"You sound like Mama!"

"Wha- Really?"

"Yeah!"

"We are very alike. But seriously, don't run with those."

"Are dey like scissors?"

"Sharper than them."

"Oh. Otay."

He finally put them back.

I sighed. "Okay, the last thing is... Oh, heheh. This isn't the kind you can buy. Let's go home, pal."

"What? WHAT?"

"Nothing, Bolt. It's just... Something funny."

"Is it a joke? I LIKE JOKES!"

"You wanna hear a joke?"

"YEAH YEAH!"

"I gotta think of one first." We left the store, heading home. I couldn't stop thinking about what the last thing was... Why would that be what she wanted? Hm.

She wanted a romantic dinner away from the gang. Did she not think we had enough alone time? Well, I guess that could be true. Ever since Bolt was born, we haven't really... shuckled around much.

I'll be sure to plan that. In fact, I'll do it right after I wrap these presents. I don't know how I'm gonna wrap knitting needles, though.

When we got home, it was still dark, and Blu, Mira, Luke, Speed, Dad and Flash were still sleeping.

"Bolt, why don't you get back to sleep?" I whispered.

"Okay, dada. Night night!" He whispered back.

I head into our little closet that was here when we moved in. It was crampt and dusty, but otherwise okay. I turned on a little light we had in there and grabbed the wrapping paper, and started to wrap.

[The Next Morning, HQ, 10:00 A.M., TPOV]

I yawned, waking up. I was faced to the wall, as usual. I turned over, not expecting much. Blu's drooling face slobbered into my mouth as I turned. She snored. The taste wasn't unfamiliar, but it was still gross. Yet, she still looked cute. Leave it to Blu to make one of the grossest things ever into one of the cutest. She snorted her eyes open, sucking in what was left of her drool, and lit up like a firework. This must've been the latest she'd ever slept.

"Morning, Blu." I said, smiling at her.

"G'morning, Thundy." she said, smiling back.

"Happy birthday!"

"He he... Thanks."

"I've got something planned for us today."

"Really? What?"

"Can't tell ya."

I had planned for everyone to go to he new smoothie place, Cherr's Drinks. Cherr was a cherrim, and since it was sunny today, she was in her sunshine form. However, Blu and I would not go there immediately. I wanted to show her some places that were very special to me, and hopefully, her too.

"I'm gonna show you some things." I said as she hopped down. I followed her.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, looking around the room.

"They went to go play somewhere." I lied. The first time I ever had to lie in our relationship. But I guess it wasn't too much of a lie, Bolt and Luke were probably playing.

"So, what're you gonna show me?" She said, her eyebrow raised.

"Just a little tour. Come on."

I grabbed her arm and headed to our first stop; the sandbox in the park. When we got there, I felt so much nostalgia.

"Why are we here?" She asked, sitting on the bench.

"Don't you remember?" I was kind of dissapointed she didn't recognize the place, though I often have trouble recalling the times we spent here. I was also surprised, seeing as how she took me on a similiar tour with a scavenger hunt like thing. It makes me feel sad, like there was someting I was repressing...

"Remember what?"

"This is where we first met!"

"Oh yeah! I remember that!"

"You taught me how to talk, and how to play tag!"

"Ha ha... Yeah. I doubt we'd thought ourselves of being mated back then."

"Yep. But it was the best choice I've ever made." I kissed her cheek, and she giggled. SHe was always ticklish. "To our next stop!"

I brought her to the center of town, where the old smoothie place used to be. It was demolished because the owner hadn't made enough money. It was a shame, too. He made some really good smoothies.

"The center of town? What's here?"

"Remember the old smoothie place?"

"Yeah?"

"That was when we shared our first smoothie!"

"You mean when we were eight, and you didn't have enough money for both of us, so the owner got us two straws?"

"Yeah, heh..."

"You know, you really could have thought ahead, Thundy. I mean, you asked me if I wanted to get a smoothie." She rested her head on my shoulder. We kissed again, and we set off for our next stop; the Mating Ceremony arch, which no one ever took down.

"Oh, I know this one! This is where we mated!" Blu said, hugging me.

"Well, not 'mated' mated, but yeah."

"Oh, shush, you dirty pikachu." She said, smiling. I laughed. "Where to next?"

"Our final stop!" I took her to the new smoothie place for her surprise party, so I covered her eyes.

When we got there, everyone was beign quiet and hiding, with the lights off. I took my hands off of her eyes and everyone jumped out and yelled "surprise" like a surprise party would. SOme of the teams from HQ were there, like Team Angeles and Team Bark. Everyone in our team was there, too, including Dad and Flash. Blu's parents were there, too.

She laughed in excitedness and rushed over to her parents, hugging them. Then she talked to everyone. After that the cake was served. The cake was vanilla with purple icing spelling out "Happy Birthday!". Vanilla was her favorite flavor, and purple her favorite color. After most of the cake was gone, she opened the presents. She seemed to like most of them, except maybe the pair of socks from her cousin. I think that was just a joke, because he brought out a different present after. The last present was a card, that I made last second. On the inside, it said;

I planned us a little get away! After the party, we could go to the hotel on the other side of town. It'll be fun. Don't worry about Bolt and Luke, Mira's already agreed to watching them.

Love, Thundy.

Yeah, I was pretty proud of it. On the front was a big heart. She looked like she really liked that present, hugging it to her chest. When she was done with that, most of the party guests left, and me and Blu sat down to share a smoothie. The same flavor we'd shared when we were eight - Banana. I didn't really like it, but Blu loved it. And since I was so gentlemanly, I let her decide. Well, it was kind of my fault she hadn't gotten her own anyways.

Blu and I sat next to eachother on the bench outside, staring at the stars. It was night by now. I was pretty sure she fell asleep, and I saw Dad walking towards me.

"You've got a good one." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I love her." I replied.

"Your mom would've loved her."

"You mean my... Real mom?"

"Yeah... Maybe they'll meet someday."

"Can... Can you show me her?"

"I don't think I could right now. You've kind of got Blu on your shoulder."

Blu was sleeping on my shoulder, drooling again. In her hands was what was left of our smoothie.

"Well, I'll see you at home, Thunder." Dad said, leaving.

The way I see it, I have two options. One, I carry Blu to the hotel. I was strong enough. Two, I had to wake her up. Not very survivable. So I picked her up, legs in one hand and head in the other. She was awfully light.

The things I do for Blu.


	52. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Bolt-O-Vision

**So, since Thunder and Blu are having their "fun", I think this chapter will be about Bolt.**

**Told as if we were Bolt.**

**KAY BYE**

**[HQ, 9:00 A.M., Bolt's point of view]**

My eyes open slow. How do I say dat word? Sl-oooooooow.

Meh.

Mama and Dada are on a little vacation. At least, that's what Mira tells me. Mira is my friend, and she's a four-leg Pokemon like Luke. 'Cept, she's black and red. Luke is brown. Luke is my bestest friend, and my brother. He's older than me. Sometimes I ride him!

Mira sleeps on a hammick next to my bed. My bed is made of twigs and straws and stuffs, and it hurts sometimes, but I don't care.

When I get up, Dada's dada is still asleep. And the guy who reminds me of Luke, too. He stares at Luke sometimes and it's weird. There's also Speed, too. I don't know much 'bout him yet, but he seems cool.

I get up outta my bed and try to wake up Mira. I shake her a couple times and she gets up, too.

"Yes, Bolt?" She said. I like Mira's voice. It makes me calm and happy.

"Wanna play game!" I said. I can't talk good yet. Luke is helping me.

"What game do you wanna play?" Mira said.

"Tag!"

"Why don't you and Luke play tag?"

"Okay..."

I was diss'point'd. I don' know why, but I like playin' tag with Mira more than with Luke. So I waked Luke up and he was mad at me for it. But then he calm down and we played tag for an hour!

When we was done, Mira told us it was time for lunch, and we sat down and had some sammiches. I love sammiches.

When we was done eating, Mira took us to the park. There was a sandbox there and I felt like I been there before, but I never had.

Then another one of those things happened. Sometimes, when I'm not doing anything, I see stuff. And it makes me scared. The last time it happened was when we was on the mountain and I fell into the valcano. Right now, I saw a flaffy walk up to what I think was me, but den we start talkin'. This one ended quick. It wasn't scary, either.

I waited in the sandbox for the flaffy, buildin' lil' sand castles with Luke, and it came up to me a couple minutes later. It was a girl, and she was kinda pretty. She had blue eyes. She sat next to me and asked me questions.

"What's your name?" she asked, scoting closer to me.

"I-I'm Bolt. Who are you?" I was a little nervus, because the only girls I talk to are Mama and Mira.

"I'm Sal. Where your parents?"

"My parents on vacation. Mira watch me."

"Who's Mira?"

"She right there." I pointed at Mira, and she waved at me.

"She's like your babysitter?"

"Yeah. Where are your parents?"

"They on the bench." She pointed to her mama and dada, which were an ampharos and a charmeleon. I think the charmeleon was the dada.

Sal seems nice. We played some games for a while until it got dark, when Mira told me it time to go. Sal's parents told her she gotta leave too. I was kinda sad about that, but Mira said we could come back 'morrow. That made me happy.

When we got home, Mira made us sammiches and told us to go a'sleep. Speed, the quilava I told about earlier, was not in HQ. I think he went to go see someone, but I don't know. He lef a note on his bed, but I couldn' read. Dada said he was gonna teach me when dey get back home.

When I went a'sleep, I was excited to see Sal again. I don't know why. She was nice. I fell asleep really fast and I started dreaming.

In my dreams, I saw Sal and we were in the sandbox again. But this time, Mira was not there, and neither was Luke or Sal's parents. It was just me and Sal. We talked about some stuff and then things got weird...

There was fire everywhere and Sal disappeared into dust, and I saw Dada's mama lying on the floor. She look a' sleep, but I knew she wasn'. She wasn' live. I was scared and crying.

_"Bolt..." _I heard. It sounded like Mira. Then I woke up.

I was sweatin', and Mira was right next to me. Speed was back.

"You were crying in your sleep, and you didn't wake me up like you usually do." Mira said. "Is everything alright, Bolt?"

"Y-Yeah." I _was_ crying in my sleep. I felt tears on my cheeks.

"Okay... Well, you wanna go to the park, right?"

"YEAH! YEAH!" And we went to the park again. Sal was already there.

"H-hi, Sal." I said, coming to sit next to her again. Sal looked happy to see me. I bet I looked the same.

"Hiya, Bolt!" She said. "Wanna build sandcastles wit me?"

"S-Sure!" I said back. We started building some castles and she sat close to me.

I don' know what a crush is, but based on what Mira tells me, I tink I have one.

**I'm not entirely sure how many words this is, but I know it's short.**

**But hey, I'll be uploading a new story!**

**And it's not the twitch plays Pokemon one. (That one was kind of weird and I don't know why I wrote it)**

**It's an entirely new adventure.**

**That will hopefully be almost as long as this one, if not longer.**

**KAY BYE**


	53. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Heartburn

**I bet some people will get the title.**

**Okay then.**

**[HQ, Two days after Blu and Thunder returned home, TPOV]**

Blu and I had some, uh, "fun" a couple days ago, but we had to come home. To be honest, it was kind of a relief. Blu is, uh... _energetic._

Ahem, anyways, Bolt and I played at the park for a while, well, Bolt did, anyway. He seemed to spend a lot of time with this mareep girl while I just sat on the bench.

Blu was at home, I think, talking about stuff with Mira. Speed, the new member of the team, seemed distant the first few days he was with us, but I think Bolt loosened him up.

I was pretty tired today, a lot less tired then yesterday, but... Blu is just... _crazy_.

We went home at about noon, and when we got there, Bolt went and played with Luke, like always. Blu was sitting on our hammock, watching them play, and Mira was sitting in her own hammock, until Bolt and Luke asked her to play with them. She didn't at first, but who could say no to them?

Dad and Flash were there, too, talking about stuff. Probably Threat, the cofagrigus.

Then our guild master, the lucario (I forgot his name), knocked on our door.

"Come in!" Blu said, facing the door.

He walked in, a serious look on his face. "Thunder." He started. His voice sounded dark. "There's someone at the front for you."

"The front" referred to outside.

"O-okay." I responded, getting out of the hammock and walking out the door. I was a bit startled, since no one ever wanted to see me, except CG sometimes, but he usually barged in.

I walked outside, kind of nervous as to what was happening. The guildmaster went back to his room.

When I went outside, a dragonair was waiting. I'd seen him at my adption mom's house a couple times, and I assumed they'd been dating. He looked kinda sad, almost as if he was crying.

"Thunder?" He asked me. "I have some bad news."

"What-what is it?" I asked hesitantly. I was scared to find out.

"Your mom, she's..." He started tearing up. "She's... gone."

"Wh-what?" I think I got his message, but I wasn't sure. I started tearing up, too. "You-you mean like, _dead_?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry." He was crying now. I felt tears drip down my cheek.

"Are you-are you sure?"

"Y-yeah..."

"When did... And how?"

"Yesterday. There was... There was a fire."

"Was it like, an electrical fire?"

"I... I don't know. You could go look for yourself. Are you attending the funeral?"

"I have to. She was my mom."

"O-okay. I'll leave you to deal with your feelings. It's probably best."

"Bye."

I went back in, still sniffling, and told Blu. She caught on to the news almost immediately after I came in. You could tell she was sad, too.

Blu consulted me and made me feel a bit better, like you'd think she would after knowing Blu so long. Bolt and Luke tried to consult me, too, though they didn't know what was happening. Mira kind of sat back and looked confused. Dad and Flash left some time after I came back in, for what I don't know. Speed mummbled something about a vulpix and left.

**[Two days later, TPOV]**

The funeral was today. I had to break the news to everyone who didn't know. Bolt wasn't as surprised as I thought.

Seeing my mom in the coffin (which was oddly shaped given her snake-like features) I noticed that there were no fire marks, no burns, skids, or anything. I know the morgue or whatever would clean up the body before they put it- her -in the coffin, but after seeing the house, the whole thing was basically char. And isn't fire super-effective to grass?

An idea popped into my mind. I hadn't looked in the house, since it was kind of something I didn't want to see. But now... Well, after the funeral, anways... I had to.

**[Later]**

I went to the house with Blu. Mira sort of watched the kids at home, while consulting them as well.

"Why are we here, Thundy?" Blu asked. It was about 9 at night, and this was bugging me the entire funeral.

"There's something I need to do..."

"What?"

"I need to inspect something."

"Okay."

"No... No questioning?"

"Well, even if I tried to stop you, I wouldn't be able to. Need help?"

"Sure. Just, uh... Look for anything suspiscious."

"Okay."

We went inside the burnt building. Nostalgia and sadness hit me in the face, as well as the smell of burnt food. I looked around a bit, and subconsciously ended up in my mom's old room. I looked around, and something caught my eye underneath the bed, or what was left of it. The sheets were black and tore.

I got on the floor and saw something I wouldn't believe.

A note.

_Thunder Sutarja,_

_You have messed with a powerful enemy. Plus, you failed. Like, dude, what the heck. It was there, you almost had it, then some stuff happened and then I caught you. Then you freaking killed your girlfriend, and... Now she's alive again or something? I don't know. But I lit your old house on fire. Revenge and all. Sorry about your mom, though. Didn't... Didn't know she was home. Yeah..._

_Regards, I hate you, Never gonna foil my plans, blah blah blah,_

_Peace out,_

_Threat._

Should have known.

"Thundy, I found something!" I heard from the next room over. I crumpled the paper and took it in my hand.

"What is it?" I said, walking into my old room. My bed looked worse than mom's. My room had a closet, and Blu had opened it. I was about 10 when I first made designs into it.

The closet door was open, and inside were pictures of Blu, some singed, and a heart shaped around a couple of them.

"Thundy, what was this?" Blu asked with a smug.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" She giggled as I responded. "Well, I found all I wanted. We have to plan something."

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way home."

**And that's pretty sad, though the fight is back on between our heroes and the bad guys.**

**Yeah no one's reading.**

***drags internet into recycling bin***

***throws laptop into trashcan***


	54. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Luke and Stuff

**So last chapter was a bit late, so I decided to post another one! Except, it's... extremely late. SHUT.**

**We're getting really close to the last chapter, which is kind of sad. Unless you guys want this to be more than 50 chapters?**

**[HQ, 9 AM, A week after last chapter, 3rd Person POV]**

Everyone was just waking up in the headquarters, except Speed and Luke. Luke was just really tired, while Speed was "partied out" as he put it last night.

Luke was under his blanket, where no one could tell something weird was going on.

His fur was purple. His eyes were green.

Bolt was the first up, and so, woke everyone else up. He lastly woke up Luke, because he thought to save the best for last. Cute, really.

He swiped the blanket off of Luke, then was astonsihed by his brother's fur. His gasp was enough to wake him up. Luke was confused by Bolt's expression, but then everyone looked and had the same reaction.

"What's... What's going on?" His voice sounded a bit more mature. Flash almost fainted. Luke noticed the change, too, and covered his mouth with his paw.

His fur changed blue and his eyes went purple. He felt a shiver through his spine during the transformation.

"What just happened?" Luke said, his voice now being very squeaky.

"I don't- What- Do- Should we take him to the hospital or something?" Thunder stuttered. He was the most calm. Luke's fur changed red and his eyes changed yellow. Flash was still amazed, but he managed a few words.

"N-no, I know what to do." He said, approaching Luke.

"Why should we trust you?" Blu said, being protective of Luke. She was calm on the outside, but she was freaking out on the inside. Luke's fur swapped back to purple. "This is _our_ son."

Flash laughed and agreed.

"True, true. You don't know much about me except that I'm Thunder's dad's friend." He replied. Everyone was pretty calm, though still confused when Luke's fur kept swapping between the three palettes. "However, I would know much more about this then you would, being an actual eevee evolution."

That was enough to change Blu's mind, though she kept a watchful eye on him as he inspected Luke's changing fur.

A few moments later, Flash had reached his conclusion.

"Luke's DNA must be more unstable than most eevee's." He said, plucking a fur strand from Luke with his paw as it changed colors and grew and shrank every so often.

"How can you tell?" Thunder asked.

Flash was knowledgable in these sorts of things. During the time that he wasn't captured by Threat and wasn't teamed up with Lightning, he was helping Pokemon who had the same problem.

"Experience." He replied. "All we can do is wait to see what happens." No one in the room seemed to like this idea. Not even Flash, since he knew that there was a chance of death, having seen it so many times before. And Flash was his father.

"Can he... _die?_" Thunder whispered, being the worried parent he had been since Luke hatched.

"Well, there is a small chance. But I doubt it." He pet Luke as he changed colors frantically.

Luke was very afraid, shivering even. He was scared out of his mind, and his spine was now constantly tingling. He felt a bulge in his neck, but it left when his voice went squeaky.

"We can't do _nothing_!" Blu yelled. She noticed how the changes were affecting Luke.

Mira was being very quiet. She was afraid for Luke, and Bolt was hugging her, as well.

"It would be best to wait," Flash snapped back. His voiced calmed down afterwards. "But, since you insist, there is one other thing we can do."

"Anything. Name it." Blu replied with a look of determination on her face.

"We can evolve him."

"WHAT?!" Thunder screamed. He cleared his throat. "I mean... Why?" Everyone took a second to come back from his scream.

"Well, evolution is a process no one fully understands. In some cases, the Pokemon with this... disease, for lack of a better term, are just incapable of evolving when they should. How long have you had Luke now?" Flash said. Although he was fully aware of how long. He didn't want to be suspiscious.

"About a year and a couple months." Blu said.

"Well, since every Pokemon ages differently, another concept we can't fully understand, some Pokemon should evolve much earlier or later than others," Flash started explaining. "This can cause some troubles with adopted Pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Mira finally spoke up. She was suddenly more curious because she was also adopted.

"Well, most eevees are actually ready to evolve in a year, more or less, but Luke is different. Since Thunder and Blu evolve at different times than Luke, Luke has been forcing his evolution back so he could stay an eevee until someone told him it was time to evolve. Most of the times it's not a big deal, but in a case where the parents are years apart from the child, it can be backed up for so long that it is barely noticed until, well, this happens."

Luke's vision was blurring, and he could only hear a loud humming noise.

"Does this happen all the time in a case like ours?" Thunder asked. Everyone except for Blu and Bolt were just curious at this point. Blu was angry and trying to speed things up, and Bolt was crying in Blu's stomach.

"No, in fact, it's rare. But most of these cases end with an evolution. However, there is still a chance that it could make the 'infected' evolve in reverse, but if the Pokemon is in the basic form when this happens, it can... die."

"WELL THEN LET'S HELP LUKE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!" Blu screamed angrily. Bolt was done crying, sniffling still. He also looked angry.

"Alright, alright. But... What does Luke want to evolve into?" Flash replied.

"We never asked..." Thunder said, looking dissapointed. "We never asked."

"That could be the whole problem." Flash said. "But since he's in sort of a problem, we are going to have to figure out fast."

"How?" Blu asked.

"Does Luke know any morse-code or sign language?"

"Well, no. We didn't think we would have to teach him that." Thunder responded. This gave Flash a slightly dissapointed look.

"Can he read?" Flash asked.

"Yes, but he struggles a bit with D's and B's, A's and V's, and W's and M's." Blu responded.

"I need some paper then. And a pen." Thunder happily gave him the materials, and Flash scribbled away.

When he was finished, he held the note in front of Luke's eyes. Luke squinted at it, trying to understand. His vision was very blurry, but he could just barely make out the letters. Well, most of them.

_Mhat bo you want to eAolAe into?_

"I... don't know... what... says..." Luke groaned out, his voice changing as if he were going through puberty and clamping his eyes shut and crying.

"Luke, it's okay!" Blu said, quickly hugging him. She acted as if she felt his pain.

"I... can't... hear!" Luke whispered as he felt a release of some kind. A painful release, yet one he wanted to let embrace him.

"Flash, give me the notepad." Thunder said, reaching his hand out with the most determined look on his face he'd ever given. Flash was astounded by his sudden burst, but handed over the pad anyway. Thunder scribbled out Flash's writing and wrote it again, but in a different handwriting. The original message was "What do you want to evolve into?"

Thunder, still with a determined look on his face, flipped the notepad to Luke's eyes. Luke could still barely see the letters, but these ones were more understandable. The W was curly with a loop in the middle. The D was uppercase, and the V's were curled at the ends.

_What Do you want to evolve into? _Luke read as his eyes were opened again.

"Sylv... eon..." Luke groaned out, shutting his eyes again. His trembling was out of control.

"Did he... actually understand that?" Flash said, amazed.

"What? You think I don't know how to communicate to my own child?" Thunder said with a bit of anger. "Anyways... How do you evolve eevee into sylveon?"

"Lots of love, and he must know at least one fairy move." Flash answered. "Does he?"

"He is at least level 12, he reminds us whenever he levels up." Thunder said as Blu continued to hug her son. "He never cared for non-attacking moves, which is like me, but he told us he learned 'Baby Doll Eyes' a while back. His other three moves are Tackle, Swift, and Sand Attack, and as far as I know those are not fairy type moves."

"Baby Doll Eyes... If I remember correctly, that _is _a fairy type move. Does he still know it?"

"Pretty sure he does."

"Well, then he should be able to evolve. We just need to tell him to." Flash explained. "However, this is probably a new concept for him, so, Thunder, can you help him along?"

"Well... You're evolved, aren't you? Can't you do it?"

"I could, but you're the only one who has evolved and can write that way. Plus, would he trust you, his father, or me, a random jolteon who just happened to be friends with his grandpa?"

"Good point..."

"THUNDER! HURRY!" Blu shouted at him.

He obliged and quickly wrote a note. It took up half of the page, but was still readable by someone with Luke's level of education. He showed it to him.

_Luke, evolving is easy. All you have to Do is relax and think of the future. DaDDa Believes you can Do anything, let alone this. Mama feels the same. We will still love you._

Luke read it and closed his eyes. He wanted this to be over more than anyone. The painful release he felt dissappeared, and he felt things sprouting out of his ears. The entire room was shrouded in a glaring white light.

_**To be continued...**_

**Sorry I haven't been active. I know I say that literally every chapter now, but... Yeah I just hate myself for not putting out more chapters.**

**Anyways, I have a treat for you guys! Since I feel so full of energy at 3 in the morning, I'm going to work on the next 2-5 chapters while this one is being put up! Kind of defeats the purpose of cliffhangers, but whatever. You guys deserve more. Still surprised you guys like this so much.**

**They will be posted as soon as I am done with them.**


	55. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Everything's cuter with bows!

**Hello again! As I said last time, I'm working on this and other chapters at 3 in the morning so I can (hopefully) give you guys a treat.**

**If this is a treat.**

[HQ, Right after we left off, Still third person POV]

The white light subsided, and where had once been an eevee, was a sylveon. However, this sylveon was shorter than most, being only a couple inches taller than the eevee it once was. It's eyes were also an emerald green. It was also known as Luke.

"Luke?" Blu whispered to him. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... Awesome!" Luke said, jumping up and looking surprisingly healthy and happy.

Flash laughed, while Thunder had a look of concern on his face as Luke dashed around the room, getting used to his new form.

"He seems a little... Smaller than most Sylveon I've seen." Thunder said.

"He'll grow into it. It's just a small side affect of having held back evolution so much." Flash responded.

"Will he be older than me now?"

"No, no... All eeveelutions have a slower aging rate than eevee. Chances are, he just turned two!"

"Huh."

"Hey, uh, about Luke. He can't read so well?"

"Well, it's just those few letters."

"Yeah, but if you didn't know how to write like that, we might not have Luke still."

"I guess... I guess that's true."

"Have you taken him to see an eye doctor about that?"

"No, me and Blu just thought he would get past it."

"He can, but it would be easier with some help."

"The only eye doctor is Mr. Bravo, isn't it? Down the block from the hospital?"

"Yes, and I think you should take him to go see him."

"Was that pun intentional?"

"...Maybe."

"Well, I guess we could go. But not today. He's gonna be tuckered out when he's done playing."

[The next day, Noon, FINALLY back in TPOV]

After yesterday's incident with Luke evolving and all, I took Flash's advice to take Bolt to Dr. Bravo as soon as possible. Blu, Bolt, Luke, Mira, and I headed out after breakfast.

It was a long walk, which is why I wish there was a trolley in this town, but I guess it wasn't the worst, seeing as I've crossed a desert several times.

When we went into the building, which was a dome with glasses on it, a rufflet was standing at the front desk. I think it was Dr. Bravo's son. Luke, who was a little sylveon now, seemed very happy still.

"Dr. Bravo will see you soon." The rufflet, who I learned was named Charles, said. "Take a seat while you wait.'

The others in the waitin room were an abra with glasses reading a magazine, and a phanpy.

A little while later, after the others were treated, Luke's name was called. He was playing with Bolt with the toys in a little toy bin. Mira said she would stay with Bolt while we went in.

The room was like a normal doctor's office, with a bed thing and an eye chart on the wall and computers and stuff. The computers looked very expensive, and that's probably why we have none back at HQ.

Dr. Bravo, a braviary, had a nice, calm voice.

"So, I take it you're Luke, young fellow?" He said, leaning down to Luke, who was bit scared-looking. He stepped back, even.

"Y-yeah..." He respinded.

"Oh, there's no reason to be afraid! I'm here to help you!"

"Really?"

"Yep! If you wouldn't mind, could you sit up on the bed here?" He patted his wing on the bed thing. Luke looked at us and Blu nodded.

"Okay..." He jumped on to the white sheet and sat on it.

"First, can you tell me what letters ae on the wall there?" Dr. Bravo pointed with his wing to the eye chart, which went E-U-P-D-V-B-W-M-A-X-Y-H-Z with the letters getting smaller and into rows. ANother one was next to it with lowercase letters.

"O-okay." Luke said, and proceeded to tell him the letters he saw. However, he saw the V as an A and the W as an M and vice versa.

"Alright, now if you could please do the same for the little letters next to that?" Dr. Bravo said, filling out his chart.

This one went a-d-u-p-y-x-b-w-m and some other letters I didn't see from my angle. Luke mixed up his D's and B's in this one, along with the V's for A's, and M's and W's.

"Okay, good job, Luke. Just a few more, different tests and we will be almost done."

"Alright."

Mr. Bravo did some tests on his eyes and tested his ears as well. I wasm't sure what his ears would have to do with it, but I was not the one who was a doctor.

"And, that's about it, Luke! You were very well behaved. If your parents are okay with it, I could give you a piece of candy." Mr. Bravo said after finishing his last test.

"Yeah, that's okay." Blu said.

"What would you like, Luke, a lollipop or a piece of gum?" Dr. Bravo said. Luke seemed to be warming up to him.

"Gum, please." Luke said. One of the things I was proud to teach him was his manners. Though I have no idea about table manners. Also, I think he has a hard time crunching lollipops and suckers, so that's why he likes gum so much.

"Alright, here you go, little buddy." Dr. Bravo responded, handing him a wrapped piece of bubblegum.

"Thank you!" Luke said, quickly unwrapping the gum and popping it in his mouth.

"Is there anyone waitng out there for him?" Dr. Bravo said, directed at us.

"Yes, he'd be fine to go out there." I replied. Blu nodded.

"Okay, Luke, can you go wait out there while me and your parents talk a while?" Dr. Bravo said to Luke.

"Okay." He said, gum in cheek. He left happily into the waiting room with Mira and Bolt.

When Dr. Bravo was sure he was gone, he sat in a chair across from us.

"Mr. and Mrs. ...Sutarja? May I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Blu said.

"You two seem to be a little young for raising a child. And you two are officially mated?"

"Yes. In fact, we have another son outside." Blu responded.

"Is he also adopted?"

"No, no. He's a pichu."

"Huh. Usually it's the mother's species, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess Bolt's just different."

"Anywho, about Luke. It seems he has dyslexia."

"Dyslexia?" Blu said confused.

"Yes. His brain can mix up letters sometimes and it makes it hard for him to read normal letters."

"Yeah, that makes sense." I said.

"I can help him get over this, but you both will also need to help."

"Alright..." Blu replied.

"I can have him here to practice reading and things for three days, but you can help by making him practice at home, too."

"He has to take special classes?" Blu asked.

"He doesn't have to, it's your choice. But it's free, and he could do great things with them."

"I'm okay with it then. Thundy?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I replied.

"Alright. If you could tell him about this then we will have our first class next Monday."

"Sounds good!" Blu said. "If that's all, then I guess we could get going."

"Bye!" Dr. Bravo said to us as we left.

On the way home, we told Luke and Mira about the classes.

"I need classes? Why?" Luke said, looking worried. It is going to be hard to get used to his sylveon face, with the bows and all. And he's so short! Like a plush doll!

"Well, Luke, you have what is called dyslexia." I explained.

"Diss-leks-ya? What's that?" he asked.

"Remember how it was hard to learn some letters?"

"Like M, and W, and D, and B, and A, and V?"

"Yeah, well, dyslexia is what causes that. Letters get all jumbled up for you sometimes and it's hard to read."

"Yeah?"

"So Dr. Bravo is gonna help you get past it. you'll be seeing him three times a week, and you're gonna have to read a lot."

"Okay. Then maybe I could read the bed-times stories?"

"Yeah!" I laughed. He was so cute. And very intelligent for his age. He could form whole sentences already. Oh the days have gone by.

As we walked home, Bolt rode Luke a while. He was playing with some rocks he had found, and it sounded like the two rocks were fighting, and he smashed them together at times. Bolt was cute, as well. It seems weird for me to call anything cute, even my own sons.

When we got back to HQ, Speed was there, and asked us how the exam went. Speed, to me, seems like a distant family member. One who's been out of touch for ages, but you still see from time to time. He helps out with rescue missions and that, but he rarely goes on any "adventures" with us.

After a while of watching Luke and Bolt play around with a couple of toys we bought them, Blu pulled out the knitting kit I got her for her birthday. She had started on something, But I couldn't tell what it was yet. It was red and had some sort of logo on it as well.

"Watch'a makin', baby Blu?" I said, leaning over to her. There were no missions today, so today was boring.

"A gift for you!" She said, pulling the thing away from me. "I can't tell you!"

"Well then I'll have to tickle you until you tell me what it is!" I said, starting to tickle her side.

"Thundy, I love you, but if you try to tickle me I will stick one of these needles right through your skull." She said with a smile.

"Ahem." Mira spoke up. Luke and Bolt were staring at us from across the room. Speed was turned on his side on his own hammock.

I laughed and felt like I was blushing, even though it probably wasn't visible under my cheeks.

Blu blushed a little bit and went back to knitting.

[The Desert of Dried Seas, a wooden shack covered by sand, third person POV]

Threat was hiding in his little sand-covered makeshift shack he'd built after the incident with Blu and Thunder. There was barely enough room for all 10 of his minions and himself. He had finally healed up fully, and was devising his next plan.

"Minions." he said.

"Sir we are literally all in the same room you do not have to call us when you need to talk." One of the yamask spoke up.

"DO NOT SASS ME!" He replied angrily. "Ahem. Anyways, I am now healthy enough to try again. It seems we have underestimated the pikachu's ability-"

"Again." The yamask spoke again.

"NAME ANOTHER FREAKIN TIME THEN, GERALD. DO IT."

"Okay, how about the time when we possessed his mom and he found out about it? Or when we possessed _him _himself and he STILL beat us?"

"GERALD I LITERALLY CANNOT DEAL WITH YOUR CRAP RIGHT NOW OKAY? As I was saying, we can now attack again. The burning of his mother was supposed to lure him out to find us, but it didn't work, so-"

"Because he probably realized it was a trap, or maybe he was making a plan of his o-"

"GERALD I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL LEAVE YOU BEHIND TO BE DESTROYED ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE IF YOU DO NOT STOP POINTING OUT WHY WE HAVE YET TO CAPTURE HIM AND HIS KIDS. If there are no more interruption-"

"The oshawott's strong too. And the zoroua. Maybe we should capture all of them."

"HOLY FREAKIN ARCEUS GERALD. THIS IS NOT A FREAKIN 'HEY, LET'S TELL BOSS ALL HIS FLAWS AT THE NEXT MEETING' TYPE OF ORGANIZATION WE RUN. YOU ARE LITERALLY THE ONLY ONE I HAVE PROBLEMS WITH. JEEZ."

"Now I see why that other guy left to the mountains and helped them out."

"GERALD! PLEASE! Ahem. If we-"

"This probably won't end well, I tell ya Frank."

"Gerald, don't get me in trouble!" Frank, a yamask floating next to Gerald whispered to him. Threat was obviously annoyed.

"This is the last time I will explain this. We are going to use-"

"Not gonna work."

"-a disguise device-"

"Illogical."

"-to kidnap him-"

"Stupid idea."

"-and use his powers-"

"Against ourselves?"

"-to create another universe-"

"Yeah, how exactly does that work again?"

"-with the crystal thing-"

"Are you sure that it's stable?"

"-and destroy this one-"

"I bet we all have radiation poisoning."

"-so I can become king-"

"Can I ask for a vote recount?"

"-of the new one."

"Yeah we're all gonna die."

"GERALD. GET. OUT."

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed, you kind of buried as all in this shack about 10 feet underground."

"...CRAP."

**WOW THIS TOOK 3 HOURS TO WRITE.**

**Though that is way shorter than my average several months.**

**See ya next time!**


	56. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Enter Your Self

**I am back again, sorry. I keep putting off writing this for months and I hate myself over it. I never expected anyone to care about this so, sorry again. If you guys really want me to put out new vchapters sooner, maybe you shoul PM me or review or something so I don't forget. Because I forget. A lot.**

**[HQ, 9:00 AM, TPOV]**

I awoke to nothing unusual. Blu in my face, cute as ever, blah blah blah. All the same. I got out of bed and stood up. Usual. Then I looked around to see Luke, Bolt, Mira, and Flash still asleep. Usual.

Wait... Not usual. Everyone is always up before me. So something's not right here. Unless we they were all just extra lazy today.

That doesn't happen most of the time. Bolt wakes up Luke, who wakes up Mira, who wakes up Blu on accident, who then wakes me up. Flash is a asleep for a little while longer. _That's_ usual.

So what's going on here?

For a while, I ignored it. Not too much of a big deal, right? Then I went to open the blinds to the window (which was basically a hole in the wall that led outside), and it was still dark outside?

I never woke up early. Something is really going on here. I was a little worried, but I didn't tink much of it unitl I went to wake up Blu.

I shook her once or twice, and said her name. That's when things got clearer.

Instead of waking up normally, her head twisted around, making a sick crackling noise. WHen she opened her eyes, they were yellow with big pupils. She flashed a creepy grin. I took a few steps back, unknowingly backing into Luke and Bolt's bed. They woke up behind me, so I didn't see their reaction. Oddly enough, they didn't say anything, either.

'Blu' got out of bed backwards and her body twisted around to match her head. I was pretty astonished at all this. Wouldn't you be if your mate suddenlt turned into some sort of demon?

"What-what is this?" I said aloud. I could sense Mira and Speed getting up in unison.

"What should have happened a long time ago." 'Blu' spoke in a deep, ominous voice that sounded like it belonged to a villain of a creepy fairytale or something.

"What are you talking about?" As I said this, four spider-like legs shot out of 'Blu''s back, and it used them as normal legs with its body hanging under its head. Behind me, I heard squishing noises and gurgling. I turned around to see that Bolt and Luke were merged together, a blob of yellow and pink and blue with two heads, four legs, and four arms. It was disgusting.

_This isn't real._ I thought. _Look for signs._

I had trained myself for lucid dreaming (when you can control your dreams) by something being off in the room. Usually, it was a sword hanging on the wall or an axe or something. Less often, Blu was green. Since she wasn't. I looked for the sword/axe on the wall, and sure enough, it was there.

I hopped over to the wall, as 'Blu' and Boluke (the hideous mix of Bolt and Luke) tried to land blows on me. "Blu' attacked with its spider-legs and Boluke tried to hit me with electric and fairy moves.

I grabbed the weapon, which was a sword with a triangle on it this time, and suddenly felt the usual surge of power I got when I got it.

I felt something plop on my head, probably the same green elf hat as always. It was always included with the sword. With the axe, came a horned viking helmet.

I slashed at 'Blu', which was hard on me, since after all, she was my mate. It was directly down the middle, slicing it in half. I had thought I had beaten it, when suddenly there were two of them. So cliche.

I aimed at the legs, swooping both of them to the ground, while spin-attacking Boluke. In my dreams, I am much more confident in my abilities than real life.

I heard Boluke plop to the ground, but I knew it wasn't down. I continued to slash at 'Blu' while standing my gaurd for the other thing.

Then I heard what sounded like a scragglier version of Speed's voice speak behind me.

"You have proven yourself worthy of battle... In your dreams." He said.

"Wha-" I replied, before I could finish, he landed a blow directly into my stomach, knocking me to the wall near Mira's bed. Mira was standing up next to me, eerily. she had the same eyes as 'Blu' did, and I thought for sure this was it. I never said I couldn't lose in my dreams, did I?

Then, as if from heaven, I heard Blu's normal voice again.

"Thundy!" I didn't know where it was coming from. "THUNDY! WAKE UP!"

**[Real HQ]**

I sat up really fast in bed, sweating.

"Thundy, are you okay?" Blu asked, sitting next to me. "You were screaming."

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been doing that a lot now. I think you need to see a doctor or something about that."

"No, no... I'm better than ever. Couldn't be happier!" I knew she was probably right, but I didn't want to worry her, so I put on a fake smile.

"I thought you would say that. So I went and got someone for you!" She had a smile on her face as she stood back to reveal a Hypno behind her, playing with Bolt and Luke, and by the looks of it, unvolunterily.

"You did this behind my back?" I asked, a little angry.

"Well, he was technically behind MY back. Come on Thundy, you need help."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Happy to hear that, Mr. Sutarja, was it?" The hypno spoke up in a deep but calming voice.

"Uh, yeah, what should I call you?" I asked in return.

"You can call me Dr. Unwill, if you want. I am a hypnotist and dream analyzer."

"Heh, hypnotist hypno?"

"Yes."

"... Okay then. So, what do you want me to do?"

"All you need to tell me is what happens in these dreams of yours. You can go at your own pace."

I told him everything that happened.

"Hmm... Yes, it seems you've either been traumatized by something, you're delusional, or you need professional help."

"Are you not a professional?"

"Not in this line of hypnotism, no."

"There are different branches of hypnotism?"

"Yes, plenty."

"So, how do I get over this?"

"Well, to be sure, we need to analyze your mind."

"How do we-"

"The best way to do this is to enter it."

"Wait, what?"

"I can enter your mind. It's really quite simple. I could even bring your family along."

"Uh, is there any risk?"

"You might end up with minor brain damge if we don't do things right."

"Wait, I don't think I'm comfortable with this then."

"Don't be silly, Thundy! You obviously need help! And if help means I'm gonna have to enter that thick skull of yours, so be it!" Blu said eagerly.

"Alright, then. I guess." I said. "Do I need to go to sleep or something?"

"Not the traditional way, no."

"What does that mean?"

"I have to hypnotise you to sleep."

"So, like, with the pendulum trick?"

"Yes."

He started to do the trick, and it worked normally. Or I think it did. I was asleep, so I couldn't tell.

Then I saw Blu and Dr. Unwill inside my head. It was pitch black except for them.

_I guess it worked._ I thought.

"Yes, it did." Dr. Unwill said, almost as if he could hear my thoughts. "I can. We're in your mind, remember?"

_Oh, yeah. So, how are you gonna find my thing or whatever?_

"You have to think about it. But, it might be better if you were also visible. Think of yourself."

My view of them changed from third to first person.

"Yes, much better. Now, show us that dream again."

I thought of the dream, and a large TV screen appeared to be lowering down from a ceiling and started playing the dream as I had remembered.

"Yes, definitely trauma." Dr. Unwill said, thinking.

_So, how do I get rid of it?_

"We have to locate it." He said.

_How do we do that?_

"Well, a good start might be looking in your vault of memories."

_My... vault?_

"Yes, where you store unwanted memories?"

_Oh, gotcha. Lemme try._

A safe appeared in fron tof us, floating. It was an old safe, the type where you had to turn the crank.

"Good. Let's crack it open."

_Alright. OPEN!_

It complied. The inside was much bigger than the outside would appear.

"We have to go in."

_Um, okay... But can I block some things from you guys?_

"Why ever would you do that, Thundy?" Blu said sarcastically. "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

_Uh, no... Sigh. Go ahead._

"Alright." Blu replied.

Inside, there were a bunch of TV screens like the one before, except these ones had silver plates on them with titles of the memories they showed.

_Oh Arceus. These are not... Not good at all. _I thought as we came across one that said "First Nude Encounter" _I'm just gonna... turn that one off._

"No! I mean, uh, no! We nned that to see if that's where your nightmare is coming from! RIght, doctor?" Blu said.

"That is correct, but I doubt it's in this one-"

"Shh!"

_Ugh._

The video started playing, showing a young me waking up in the middle of the night at Blu's old house. I went to use the bathroom, and... Let's jut say Blu was already in there.

"I don't remember that!" Blu said, blushing.

_Well, we were little, and the door was already opened a crack._

"Um, that is definitely not it."

_Wait, why is that repressed? We don't wear clothes, like, ever._

"Well, Pokemon's fur can spread when they need it to, so..." Blu said.

_ALRIGHT! Moving on._

The next memory that showed up was of me and Blu's real first kiss. Little me and little her were playing tag in that oh-so-important sandbox where we met, when I tripped and fell on her, and our lips touched.

"You repressed that?" Blu asked. "I thought it was sort of cute! And it helped me decide I liked you!"

_Yeah, well, I thought it was awkward._

"Alright, I don't think it will be in here." Dr. Unwill said. "We should investigate other areas."

_Like where?_

"Your dream center."

_My what?_

"The place your dreams come from."

_WHY WAS THAT NOT THE FIRST PLACE WE LOOKED?_

"Becuase it usually is in here."

_Alright then. _I was not happy.

Elevator doors seemed to come from nowhere, and when we got in, it led us straight into a room labeled "Dream Center" by a sign.

Everything here was crazy. Blu and I look-a-likes were floating everywhere, a grown up Luke and Bolt, two other Pichus that didn't look like Bolt as much, my dad, and a Pikachu with ruby-colored eyes. Most of this was unfamiliar. There was also a small box that was struggling to stay closed with teh word "Nightmares" written across it.

"That's it." Dr. Unwill said, walking over to the box. "We must go inside and see what's causing this."

"Uh... Is that safe?" Blu asked. SHe was cute when she was worried. Actually, she was cute all the time.

"Yes, should be." He replied, opening the folds to the box and hopping in.

Blu and I followed, not really sure if it was a good idea.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing, right Thundy?" Blu said, carefully climbing into the box.

_If you get trapped here, I will force myself to be, too._

"Aw, that's sweet."

Inside was again, much bigger than the outside.

"Yes, I see the problem now. These are not in fact trauma dreams." Dr. Unwill said, apporaching a dark goop that covered all of the screens showing my nightmares. Most of them were Blu or Bolt or Luke dying. The only other one was the ones I've been having lately.

"So what do we do?" Blu asked.

"We get rid of the source of the goop, and it will eventually just go away." He said.

_Great! _I thought.

"Yes, indeed. And by the looks of it, the trail of goop will lead us right to the culprit." Dr. UNwil said, following a line of the stuff.

We foloowed him, and eventually we saw what we were certain was the cause. A cofagrigus that I knew all to well was there, leaking from his case onto the ground.

_Threat._

"Yes, bravo, Mr. Sutarja. You figured it out. Whoopdee-do." Threat said, turning towards us away from a set of screens he was focused on. "But, why would I be here, torturing your dreams, if not for an alterior motive? Take a look..." He moved away from the screens, revealing that they showed every memory I had. As I thought of one, it appeared.

_But, what would you need with my memories?_

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied.

_But why are you giving me nightmares?_

"That, dear boy, was a mere reaction from myentering of your mind. I am grateful for that reaction. Lowering your gaurd as I searched your database of family, friends, acquantinces, exedra, exedra. Without it, this would have hurt more painfully than you could ever imagine. Now, my work is done, so I might as well be taking my leave."

_NO! I have more questions for you, and I'm gonna find the answers!_

"Not from me." He said as he vanished, along with the black goop.

"Well, that solves that case. I can't help you guys any further with him, but the bad dreams should be gone now." Dr. Unwill said.

After a brief talk, the 'dream' was over.

All Blu could talk about was how happy she was I would get some normal sleep now.

I couldn't get over what Threat was doing. What would he want in my memories?

**I'm gonna end it here. I'm too lazy to make end-chapter details, so... sorry.**

**I need to get back in the swing of writing chapters. For both this story and The Adventures one.**


End file.
